Taking chances
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Michonne and Rick go along with Shane and Andrea's plan. Will it work out for them or blow up in their faces.
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck Andrea? You can't be serious. We moved in here 2 months ago and now you're telling me that you're moving out."

"Look I'm really sorry Mich, but Shane and I are gonna give this whole moving in together a go."

"And what am I supposed to do? I can't pay the rent by myself. Well I could if I didn't eat and did everything in the dark. You've known Shane for only three months."

"Shane and I figured it out. I'm gonna move into his place and his roommate is gonna move in here."

"His roommate? You want me to live with some strange man I've never met? Are you crazy?"

"He's not some strange man. Rick is a good guy. He's Shane's partner on the force. If anything he should make you feel safer. Didn't you meet him before?"

"No. I didn't meet him before. You are such shitty friend right now. I can't believe you."

"I'll let you have that, but they'll be here in 30 minutes so y'all can get to know each other a little better."

Michonne just glared at Andrea before stomping up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

"Rick, I'm sorry man, but Andrea and I already decided that we're moving in together. If you ask me, you're getting a pretty good deal. That townhouse of there's is awesome. A lot better than this place."

"Then why don't y'all move into the townhouse?"

"We figured that since we kind of sprung this on y'all that you two should have the nicer place. Plus we didn't want to leave Michonne with nowhere to live."

"But it's okay to do it to me?"

"You'll be fine. You've met Michonne before. She's hot. You'll thank me later. Get your shoes on cause they're expecting us in 30 minutes."

"Michonne, will you just come out already, they're waiting."

Michonne opened her door and looked at Andrea with squinted eyes and then walked past her without a word. She walked down the stairs slowly with Andrea behind her and them stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking at Shane and Rick who were sitting on the couch. She didn't move when Andrea stopped behind her so Andrea had to squeeze by to get around her.

"Rick you remember Michonne don't you?"

"I can't say that I do. We've never met."

"See Andrea, I told you I didn't know him. Now you two want to move his ass in here like we've been friends for years."

"Now Michonne, I know this sounds crazy but I know y'all will get along just fine. This whole situation will work out for everyone." Shane said as he tried to convince Michonne to go along with his and Andrea's plan.

Michonne watched as Andrea walked over to her purse and Shane started backing up towards the door.

"Shane and I are just gonna go and grab something to eat. Why don't y'all get to know each other, talk find out about your likes and dislikes. You'll be best of friends before we get back."

"Are you taking my keys?"

"Can't have you leaving before we get back."

"Shane, I rode with you here."

"Get to know your new place man. Back in a few."

"A few what?" Rick and Michonne both asked in unison.

Michonne continued to stand at the bottom of the stairs while staring at Rick. He watched her also, trying to gage how pissed she was on a scale of 1 to 10. He figured she was at an even 36 so he spoke up first.

"Michonne? Right? Look we have some asshole friends, but they mean well. Now I don't know about you, but I don't have the time to go look for a new place or a new roommate. What do you say we just try this out for a while and see how it goes?"

Michonne was still fuming, but softened up a bit the longer she looked at Rick.

She couldn't deny he was good looking and his eyes, the most beautiful blue she had ever seen, seemed genuine and sincere.

"Rick? Right? I'm pretty sure I called Andrea shitty, but asshole is fine too. Unfortunately I don't have time to find a new place either and I haven't lived here long enough to know anybody that I could room with, so I guess we have no other choice." She began walking towards the couch closer to him.

"Alright. You mind showing me around, roomie?" Rick stood up and smiled at Michonne.

"Fine. Well this is the living room, kitchens over there. Dining room. There's a guest bathroom under the stairs." She gestured to all the mentioned rooms. "How long have you been on the force?" She walked towards the kitchen and then by the dining room. Rick followed.

"Almost 2 years now. What do you do?"

"I work in an art gallery in the city. Do you keep odd hours or is your schedule pretty set?"

"It changes. Nothing too crazy. I'm light on my feet so I won't wake you if I come in late."

Michonne stared at him for a little bit and then turned for the stairs.

"The bedrooms are up stairs. Come on."

Rick followed Michonne up the stairs committing to memory the sway of her hips and the roundness of her ass.

"Do you keep odd hours?"

"No, unless there's a show or something. That happens once or twice a month. The latest I'd get home is maybe 2am. Other than that I'm usually home by 6:30. This will be your room." They walked into the room that Andrea was occupying at the moment. "There's a bathroom in here and a view of the park. You share a wall with the neighbors behind us. I hope you're bringing your own mattress."

"Yeah. Mine is actually new. Got delivered last weekend."

"Well that's about it in here. My room is down the hall. Do you snore?"

"Not that I know of. Sleepwalk?

"No. Do you cook?"

"I've been known to. You?"

"No. Girlfriend?"

"Single. Boyfriend?"

"No. Kids?"

"None that I know of."

"Yeah me either. Watch a lot of TV?"

"Sports mostly. You?"

"I have a few shows that I like to watch. I don't have a TV in my room so I use the one downstairs. Do you have one you're bringing cause I don't want to have to argue about the TV."

They made their way back down the stairs, Rick following behind Michonne again.

"You smoke?"

"No. You?"

"The occasional joint, but no cigarettes. Shit. Maybe I shouldn't tell you that."

"One joint every now and then won't get you in trouble. Heavy drinker?"

"We keep a stocked liquor cabinet. Wine with dinner is a must. SoCo and coke after a hard day. What kind of beer do you drink?"

"What makes you think I don't drink wine with my dinner?"

"That beard says Miller, no Sam Adams."

"Very observant Michonne."

"So anymore questions?"

"Seems like we covered quite a bit for a first meeting. You think this will work?"

"I think it will. Just don't tell them that."

Rick and Michonne continued to talk and find out about each other and the townhouse. Particulars like parking, rent amount and when it's due. They discovered that they actually got along really well and were easy to talk to. There were no awkward silences between them and the conversation flowed until Shane and Andrea showed back up.

"See I told you that ya'll would get along. So what do ya'll think?" Andrea said as she placed Michonne's keys back on the hook.

Michonne looked at Rick and feigned annoyance with him.

"We'll go along with ya'll's little game of roommate swap, but if it doesn't work out, I'm kicking both of ya'll's asses.

"Great. It's a plan then. We were thinking that we could start moving things tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Shane, you just told me about this earlier today."

"There's nothing much to move, just ya'll's clothes and things. No furniture needs to be hauled anywhere."

"I have to move my bed and mattress. Are you helping with that?"

"Rick, you can use my mattress and bed, I wasn't planning on taking it with me."

"I wasn't planning on using it. As a matter of fact, I think I'll need to bring the dresser and nightstand too. They all match." He glanced at Michonne out of the corner of his eye and smirked at her. They weren't going to make this easy for Shane or Andrea.

"That's fine, man. I'll help you move your stuff."

"Shane, what am I supposed to do with my furniture?"

"Sounds like you've got an empty room at Shane's place that's gonna need furniture." Michonne added

"Okay, look. We've got two trucks and two cars among the four of us. We can get everything moved tomorrow. We'll start early and be done before the sun goes down."

"Sounds good Shane. I'm busy tomorrow though." She lied. She wasn't busy, but she didn't feel like moving either.

"What the hell do you have to do tomorrow Michonne?" Andrea asked

"Mind my own business. I'm going to bed. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Rick?"

"Goodnight roomie."

* * *

They got started early the next morning. Shane and Rick drove over to the townhouse to load Andrea's furniture on his truck first. Andrea was filling her car with her clothes, shoes and toiletries. Michonne stayed in the bed for as long as she could before the noise became too much and her body needed caffeine.

She was in the kitchen scooping the coffee grounds into the coffee maker when Rick walked in.

"Hey, ya'll almost done?"

Rick noticed her long legs and thighs as he rounded the corner to enter the kitchen. The shorts she wore seemed to be painted on her.

"Just a few more thangs. I thought you were busy today."

"Not really, just didn't feel like moving a bunch of shit. You want some coffee?"

"Sure. Shane is talking to Andrea out there, so I have time for a cup."

"Seems like ya'll are making good time, maybe you will be done by the time the sun goes down. Oh, make sure you get the key from Andrea. And the parking pass."

"Got it."

"Cream and sugar?"

"Just sugar. Is that what you sleep in?"

"Shorts and a tank top? Yes. I'm gonna have to remember that I'm living with a guy now. No walking around topless and having pillow fights."

Rick almost choked on his coffee at Michonne's words. He had to set his mug down and look at the floor to regain his composure.

"You okay there, Rick? You're blushing."

"Yeah, I'm good. You just caught me by surprise there. No pillow fights. I'll have to remember that."

"You do that."

"Hey, Rick let's get a move on. We got that night stand and that big ass mirror to move and then we're done." Shane announced as he entered.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem. You can make the next pot."

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah, tonight."

* * *

When the night fell, Rick was finishing up arranging his new room and putting all his clothes away. He was tired and sore and hungry and just wanted to sit and relax. Michonne walked to his door and knocked before coming through even though the door was opened.

"It looks good in here. Your furniture is a lot nicer that Andrea's. Is the closet big enough for you?"

"Yeah, it's big enough. I've got room to spare actually"

"I was going to order a pizza, you hungry?

"Starving and I need a shower."

"Alright. You go do that and I'll order us a pizza. You good with everything on it?"

"Yeah, works for me."

Michonne walked back down stairs and ordered a large pizza for the both of them. She heard the shower start once she hung up the phone. Twenty minutes later and Rick was walking down the stairs in pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Is that what you sleep in?"

"Nope."

Michonne shook her head at his answer trying to imagine exactly what he slept in. There was a knock at the door soon after and Michonne went to get it knowing it was the pizza. She grabbed the money to pay on her way to the door and noticed that Rick wasn't far behind her making sure it really was the pizza deliver guy.

"Hey Glenn, how are you?"

"Great, nice to see you again Michonne. That'll be $17.68. Oh hey, boyfriend?"

Glen asked as he peered over Michonne's shoulder to spot Rick.

"Oh no. This is Rick, my new roommate. Andrea moved out to live with her boyfriend. Here ya go. Keep the change."

"Thanks. Ya'll have a good night. Nice to meet you Rick.

She handed the pizza to Rick and then closed the door. He walked it over to the coffee table and then sat down on the floor in front of it.

"I'll grab some paper towels"

Michonne walked back into the living room with paper towels and a glass of wine She also had a bottle of Sam Adams for Rick. She handed it to him and he smiled in surprise and appreciation.

"Thank you."

Figured we needed to toast your first night in your new place."

"To new friendships and taking chances." He lifted his bottle to Michonne who touched her wine glass to it.

"To taking chances."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you believe that he's lived here for a month and just invited me over here yesterday."

"Well don't be too hard on him. I think he's just now gotten settled and everything. I'm glad that your here now though. I think I here him coming to the door."

"There's no mistaking the sound of those boots of his."

"Hey Michonne. Mama. What are you doing here?"

Rick had just walked into his home that he shared with his roommate Michonne. They were probably an unlikely pair, but somehow Andrea and Shane's crazy plan had worked out for them and they became fast friends. Seeing his mom and her on the couch looking like old buddies was odd to him. He wasn't expecting his mom to drop by, or for Michonne to be entertaining her.

"You invited me remember? Plus I needed to drop off a few things for your new place."

"Yeah Rick, your lovely mama brought us four casseroles and a chocolate cake."

"You didn't have to do that mama "

"Yes I did, don't be silly. You're looking a little thin and I can't have that. What kind of mama would I be if I let you walk around hungry? It's not like you have a nice girl taking care of you." She winked at Michonne. "Michonne, can you believe my handsome some is single. I've been trying to fix him up with a few of the young ladies in town, but he doesn't seem to like my picks. I don't know what the problem is."

"Mama, I'm sure Michonne doesn't want to hear about your matchmaking skills or lack there of."

"I would love to hear about these young ladies in town, Mrs. Grimes. Can I get you some more tea?"

"Oh yes please."

Michonne took her glass and went into the kitchen with Rick following.

"Do you want some tea too?"

"Why are you doing this Michonne?"

"Doing what? Talking to your mama?"

"Yes. Why. She loves talking and she's liable to tell you everything that's ever happened in my life."

"She came over here looking for you and I just sat with her until you got here. Was I supposed to leave her down here by herself or slam the door in her face? She knows all the embarrassing moments and stuff huh?"

"Don't do this. Please."

"I'm not kicking her out. I like her, she's a sweet lady."

"I'll do it."

"Rick. You are so wrong."

Michonne watched as he walked back into the living room to try and ease his mother out of their place.

"Mama, it's Thursday. Don't you have a thing to go to?"

"Oh. You know what. I sure do. I'm supposed to meet Tammy at the lodge for a seniors meeting. I gotta go, if I'm late I'll never hear the end of it." She grabbed her purse and checked her hair in the mirror next to the door.

"I'm sorry you have to cut your visit short. We'll have to do lunch one day, just the two of us."

"That sounds lovely dear. Richard, give her my number so we can make plans."

Rick watched the smirk on Michonne's face and bit his lip to keep from saying anything.

"Sure thing mama, let me walk you out." He placed his arm around his mothers shoulder and then turned around and glared at Michonne who just smiled and winked.

When Rick came back in he was unbuttoning his shirt as he continued to glare at Michonne who was unbothered by his blue-eyed stare.

"Your mama is a sweet lady."

"You shouldn't encourage her like that. She'll be over here all the time." He said as he sat down next to her on the couch and began taking off his boots.

"I guess you better get your weight up then so she doesn't need to come by. Richard."

"First of all, it's Rick. You haven't earned the right to call me Richard yet. And maybe my weight would be up if you could cook."

"The right? I have to earn the right? Washing your dirty dishes isn't enough? And who said I can't cook?"

"Hell no! I wash yours too so they cancel each other out. And you told me the first time we meet that you don't cook."

"I said I don't cook, not that I can't cook. You haven't earned the right to my cooking yet."

They were both quiet as they thought about what the other had just said.

"So it has to be something I do for you that you don't do for me?" Michonne asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"I'm taking you with me to the gallery opening tomorrow night. Isn't that enough?"

"Not even close. Besides we're making each other look good. Cancels out."

"You're such a smart ass."

* * *

"Rick we need to leave in an hour, you're not even dressed yet."

Michonne was in her bathroom getting ready for the gallery opening as Rick looked on while sitting on the toilet lid.

"It'll take me 10 minutes to put my clothes and shoes on. You're the one not ready. Is this what takes women so long to get dressed? All I see you doing is singing and dancing between coats of mascara."

"I love this song. And don't act like you don't enjoy watching me dance."

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it." He said as he leaned his head to get a better view of her backside. "And this song isn't all that good."

"Good Kisser by Usher? Hey eyes up here."

"It's a song about kissing. What's the point?"

"No it's a song about fellatio. You know giving head?"

"I know what fellatio is. Why is he singing about it?"

"Some women are so good at it guys write songs about it."

"Is that something you're good at?" Rick asked looking at her with a blush forming on his cheeks.

"You see these lips Grimes? They're not just good for cooling soup."

Rick turned red and Michonne smiled at the fact that she made him blush. Something she was getting good at.

"Good to know."

"Stay right there I'm gonna slip into my dress but I need you to zip it up."

Michonne left her bathroom and made her way to her walk in closet. She removed her robe and stepped into her light pink lace bodycon dress. She padded back to the bathroom so Rick could zip her up. He held his breath as he saw her walk in. Still stunned by what she had told him earlier and the way she was looking in that dress had him nearly unable to move. He shook his head to sober up and carefully raised the zipper up her back.

"There you go. You look really nice."

"I haven't even done my hair yet. We have 30 minutes, go get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

"What am I gonna see at this show? It better not be some weird abstract stuff, you know like red splotches in the middle of a canvas. I really don't feel like trying to figure out what the artist is trying to convey."

"The artist, Paul is a photographer and most of his work depicts these vast landscapes. They are kind of eerie sometimes, like you're looking at theaftermath of an apocalypse."

"The apocalypse? You think that could really happen?"

"No, at least not in our lifetime."

Rick and Michonne walked up to the galley door to check in. Once their names were located in the rsvp list, they were allowed in. Rick noticed all the artsy people and immediately felt out of place. He grabbed Michonne's hand who was leading them further into the gallery and leaned into her ear.

"You're gonna stay close to me tonight, right?"

"Sure. Come on let's get a drink before we look at the show."

They walked towards the bar, Rick still holding onto Michonne's hand while looking around at all the people and huge photos that hung from the walls.

"Champagne please" she looked over at Rick to gage his drinking mood and ordered him a beer. Once they both had their drinks in hand, Michonne ushered them over to the first photograph to critique.

"Are they all in black and white?"

"Most of them are. Some are sepia toned and one or two are in color. The lack of color adds to the apocalyptic effect. Don't you think?"

"It helps. What's this show called again?"

"Through the eyes of Jesus"

"How long do we have to be here?"

"Oh come on, we've got a whole gallery of art to look at. Don't be such a baby."

Rick and Michonne continued through the gallery looking at and discussing all the photographs. After about the fifth one, Rick started to enjoy his time at the gallery talking with Michonne about the art, each of them seeing something different in each artwork; beauty, destruction, chaos.

"Are you having a good time?"

"I actually am. For this to be my first time at one of these things, it's not so bad."

"I'm glad. It's good to get out of your comfort zone sometimes."

"Well I was just here to make you look good and ended up having a nice time."

"Hey Michonne. It's good to see you again. Who's this?"

"Jessie. Hey, it's good to see you too. Are you enjoying the show?"

"I am. Paul did an excellent job with these photos. Have you seen him yet?"

"I haven't, is he around somewhere?" Michonne asked as she looked beyond Jessie to see if she could spot the photographer.

"I saw him over in the back being shy."

"Jessie, this is Rick. It's his first time at a gallery show, I was trying to be a good guide for him, and these shows can be a bit daunting sometimes."

"Wow. You're first one huh? How do you like it?"

Michonne looked at Rick as he began to answer and slowly backed away leaving the two of them alone to talk. She spotted Paul coming from out of the back and decided to go talk to him.

"Michonne, you made it. What do you think about everything?"

"I told you I would be here. It's all amazing. The size of the photos really makes an impact. You must be really excited?"

"I am, but you know I hate all the recognition and attention."

"But you deserve it. I haven't heard one negative review since I've been here."

"Paul! If it isn't the artist himself. How are you doing this fine night?"

"Good to see you Ezekiel. Thanks for coming out." Paul responded to the boisterous man.

"I wouldn't miss it. Now who is this beautiful lady?"

Michonne looked the man over, noticing his platinum locs and pretty brown skin.

"This is a good friend of mine, Michonne."

Michonne extended her hand for a handshake and was surprised when Ezekiel's lips touched her knuckles.

"Oh my. It's nice to meet you Ezekiel."

"The pleasure is all mine. So tell me about yourself Michonne."

Paul snuck off and left the two of them alone while he tried to disappear amongst the crowd.

Rick and Michonne found themselves engaged in conversations with two strangers who were trying to get to know them better. They would glance over at each other every now and then and make funny faces at each other unbeknownst to the people trying to chat them up. It was an hour and a half later before they met back up with each other.

"There you are. Ready to go? I'm starving."

"Yeah. Lets go. I saw a diner not too far from here."

They left the gallery and walked the few blocks to a 24-hour diner.

* * *

"You're really gonna eat all that?"

"What? It's just a burger and fries."

"With cheese and bacon, jalapenos, and.."

"And extra pickles. Watch me work."

"So who was that guy you were talking to at the gallery the one with the hair?"

"Which one?"

"The grey locs, he was slobbering all over your hand."

"Oh. Ezekiel. I thought you were talking to Jessie, not paying attention to me."

"You two looked cozy."

"As cozy as you and Jessie. You two going out?"

"We're gonna meet up tomorrow for dinner. You and Ezekiel?"

"Same. Might as well. It might work out. Maybe we'll both get laid and you'll have some news to tell your mama."

"You don't seem very excited about going on a date with him."

"I hate getting my hopes up and then let down on a crappy date. This beginning part is such shit. Both people being just a bit fake trying to be what they think the other one wants."

"Yeah, that's about right. The women my mom tries to hook me up with are typical King County girls. Looking for a husband so they can raise kids who play in a yard with a white picket fence."

"Why is it so hard to meet someone who's good looking, easy to talk to and a great fuck."

"I think I meet all those requirements."

"I'll ask Jessie about it after ya'll's date."

"And you can tell me all about Ezekiel after yours."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're back already?" Rick asked Michonne as she stopped at his doorway.

"So are you."

And I've showered and already put on my pajamas.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Let me shower too and I'll be back to give you all the details."

Michonne left Ricks doorway on her way to her room to shower. It was 10:15 on Saturday night and they were both back from their dates. Twenty minutes later and Michonne was entering Rick's room again. He patted the bed for her to sit next to him, so they could give the play by play of their nights. She mirrored his position sitting with her back to the headboard with her legs straight in front of her.

"You first."

"Why me?"

"Because you got home first."

"Fine. She's nice, I guess. We just ran out of things to talk about. And I didn't feel like asking any more questions to find out anymore than what she said. Plus I'm not into owls."

"Owls?"

"That's her thing. Owls. She talked for 20 minutes about them. And that was the most exciting thing she talked about. Your turn."

Michonne looked over at Rick with a slight frown and then pulled herself down to a laying position on his bed before she began.

"He's really into theatrics and tigers. I should probably introduce him and Jessie. They can talk about their favorite animals and shit. Our conversation didn't get too deep either. He was talking and I kept thinking about his house, wondering if it was filled with stuffed tigers and tiger print furniture. I just couldn't see myself happy surrounded by tiger print."

"You got turned off by a scenario that you completely made up in your head?"

"Yes. Don't judge me. Plus he has all that hair and I have all my hair; it's just a lot and I don't like sharing hair products."

"You only use that coconut oil stuff."

"I still don't want to share it. And don't think I haven't noticed your beard smells like coconut. I'm gonna have to hide the jar now."

Rick slid down the bed on his side resting his head in his hand.

"It makes it softer and less itchy." He said as he ran his hand along his jawline. "I'll still find it if you hide it. So no more dates with him then?"

"No. I'm not feeling him at all." Michonne exhaled a deep breath as she watched Rick play with one of her locs. "It shouldn't be so hard you know. You're supposed to fall in love with your best friend, grow old together, you know like those old women who call their husbands daddy and they live happily ever after, wrinkles, grey hair and all."

"I'll let you call me daddy." Rick said through a chuckle

"I'm sure you would."

"I'm sure you and Andrea will be happy together, being best friends and all."

"Very funny. I'm about to trade her ass in. You're next in line for my best friend spot. I talk to you more than I talk to anyone else."

"What did Andrea do to lose her spot?"

"She keeps complaining to me about Shane. I don't want to hear it. If she has a problem with him, she needs to talk to him. Isn't that the reason they moved in together?"

"I've heard that's what couples do."

Rick stopped playing with Michonne's hair and draped his arm over her waist, as he got more comfortable. Michonne didn't protest she kind of liked the feel of his arm on her. She ran her fingers along the hairs on his arm and they continued to talk into the late hours of the night, or early morning.

Michonne woke up to the sun bathing her face and Ricks arm still draped over her, except she had become his little spoon some time during the night. She lifted her head to check the time on the clock and Rick tightened his hold on her.

"What is it?" She heard him ask even though muffled through her hair.

"It's morning. I guess I feel asleep in your bed."

"Comfortable mattress"

"Now you can tell your mama you had a woman in your bed."

"Then she'd want to know details and would be disappointed in me when I tell her all we did was sleep."

"It's your turn to make coffee."

"What time is it?"

"9:45, don't you work today?"

"I go in at 3, can we go back to sleep until at least 11."

"I'm getting up. I need to brush my teeth."

Rick groaned when she lifted his arm to get out of the bed. He was looking forward to sleeping a bit longer, but it was his turn to make the coffee. He watched her exit his room and then pushed himself off of the bed to make his way downstairs and start the coffee.

"What took you so long? Do you brush every tooth with a different brush?"

"Hush. Dental hygiene is very important."

"I guess. I poured your coffee for you, it should still be warm."

"Thank you."

"So what do you have planned today?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Is it embarrassing? Illegal?"

"No. How do you get my coffee perfect every time? You're gonna mess around and have me falling for you."

"Over a cup of coffee? Are you trying to avoid my question?"

"You're gonna be mad."

"You're gonna see my mama aren't you?"

Yes. Don't look at me like that. I called her yesterday to see how she was and we ended up making plans for lunch today."

Rick looked at her with a smirk on his face not sure if he should be upset or not about her going to lunch with his mom.

"You're thinking so hard you spilled coffee on you shirt." Michonne pointed out to him.

"I'm not thinking hard." He said as he removed his shirt and rested it on his shoulder. "I'm just not sure how I feel about this."

"What's the problem Rick?" She was taking in the way his pajama pants sat low on his waist.

"Eyes up here Michonne."

She smiled at him. "You been working out Grimes?"

"Naw, all this comes natural." He walked closer to her to stand right in front of her.

"Why are you all up on me?"

"Thought you might want a better look."

"I'm telling your mama that you're a big tease." Michonne said as she put her mug down and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where you going?"

"Shower"

"Well I'm going back to bed."

"Sleep tight."

* * *

"So how has my son been doing since I saw him last?"

"He's been fine. When I left he was still in the bed, he goes in to work later today. How have you been?"

"I've been good, but I know you don't want to hear about an old lady like me."

"Oh why not, and you're not just some old lady. You've got spunk. I bet you don't ever slow down."

"You're right about that. I try to stay busy. It's good for your mind you know. After Rick's daddy died a few years ago, I decided to keep living. I've seen too many women who just give up after their husband dies. I didn't want to do that. I've got too much living to do. Besides I'll slow down when that son of mine gives me some grand babies."

"He seems like a great catch. You might not have to wait too long."

"I don't know. That son of mine is picky."

"Or maybe he hasn't met his match yet."

"His match? Like you?"

"Me? And Rick?"

"I saw how he looked at you the other day. And how you looked at him."

"And how was that?"

"Michonne, I was a young woman before. I looked at Rick's daddy like that, except I didn't try to fight it."

"There's nothing to fight."

"If you say so dear. How bout we order now."

* * *

4:30

 **Rick:** Tell me you're not still out with my mom.

 **Michonne:** What if I am. What are you gonna do about it?

 **Rick:** What the hell could y'all be doing. Lunchtime was over hours ago.

 **Michonne:** lol. Calm down. We finished lunch hours ago. She had to go meet someone for something, you know your mama. I'm shoe shopping now. Aren't you supposed to be working?

 **Rick:** Slow day. What did y'all talk about?

 **Michonne:** You

 **Rick:** What did she tell you?

 **Michonne:** Why are you so nosy?

 **Rick:** Tell me. We're supposed to be best friends.

 **Michonne:** She said she's waiting for grand babies.

 **Rick:** What else?

 **Michonne:** And that you undress me with your eyes.

 **Rick:** She did not say that.

 **Michonne:** Something like that. She said we look at each other with heart eyes.

 **Rick:** Is she wrong?

 **Michonne:** Don't fuck with me Rick Grimes.

 **Rick:** You still trying on shoes?

 **Michonne:** Yes

 **Rick:** How many are you buying?

 **Michonne:** Three pairs. Why?

 **Rick:** You gonna model them for me later?

 **Michonne:** Get your ass to work Grimes.

 **Rick:** That wasn't a no.

* * *

When Rick got home it was after midnight, the house was dark and quiet. He softly walked up the stairs to his room not wanting to wake Michonne if she was asleep. He glanced at her room and didn't notice any light coming from underneath the door. He figured she had gone to bed since she was an early riser and had to be at work in the morning. He was a little disappointed, but didn't dwell on it too much; he'd see her tomorrow.

When Michonne headed out the door for work she noticed Ricks boots by the front door. She tried to wait up for him last night, but she fell asleep. She'd see him later though, so she didn't dwell on it too much.

* * *

"Hey, you're home late."

"Went to a spin class with a friend. Hey Shane."

Michonne walked in to see Shane and Rick sitting on the couch watching a baseball game.

"Did you eat? We ordered a pizza."

"We grabbed a bite after class. I'm gonna hop in the shower, if my legs will make it up the stairs."

"You need some help?"

"No. Do your thing Grimes."

"Seems like things are working out for you two. Maybe Andrea and I aren't assholes like you said we were."

"No, that's still true."

After the game was over and Shane left, Rick trudged up the steps to his room where he saw a sleeping Michonne under the covers in his bed. The TV was on, so he figured she feel asleep while she was watching some super girly show about empowering women and bashing men. He grabbed the remote that was next to her phone on the nightstand near her and turned off the TV, then slid in the bed beside her.

When the alarm on her phone went off at 7 am, Michonne reached over and pressed the snooze button then rolled over onto her back.

"You wake up too early." Rick sleepily said startling her.

"Shit Rick, you scared me. Did I fall asleep in your bed again?"

"I told you the mattress was comfortable."

"I was just gonna watch one show and then go get in my bed. Your sheets are really soft though, and my legs were so sore. I guess I didn't want to move. I'm never doing a spin class ever again. What time did Shane leave?"

"After the game, about 10:30. You want me to rub your legs?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you."

Rick inched his hand to rest on her thigh just above her knee. "Is this where it's sore?"

"Rick."

"What? Best friends right?"

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Higher?"

"A little bit." He moved his hand a little higher and squeezed gently. "Yes, right there."

"You still haven't modeled those shoes for me." He said as he continued to kneed out her soreness

"As soon as I can walk right, I'll show them to you."

"I'm trying to help you out, but if you keep on making those sounds, I'll have to give you another reason to walk funny."

"Rick. One day I'm gonna call your bluff." Her alarm went off again. "I have to get ready for work."

She gingerly got out of the bed and walked out of his room.

"Who says I'm bluffing?" He called out to her.

"Go back to sleep Grimes."

Michonne walked into her room and closed the door. Rick kept chipping away ather, and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist much longer. His mama's words kept replaying in her head. She dressed for work and made her way downstairs. She was leaving a bit early, but she needed to get out of the house to clear her mind.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch."

"It's no problem. I just saw Shane last night, he came by to watch a game with Rick."

"Oh yeah, he did say he watched the baseball game with Rick. I thought they were at some sports bar, not at your place. Did they get loud?"

"No. I came home and took a shower and fell asleep not too long after that. I went to spin class last night and it wore me out."

"Is that why you're walking like that? I thought maybe you finally got some."

Michonne gave her the finger and then picked up her phone when a text came in.

"It hasn't been that long."

 **Rick:** My sheets smell like you now.

 **Michonne:** You mad?

 **Rick:** No.

"Guess who I saw the other day?" Andrea asked

"Who?"

"Remember that guy Mike? I saw him at the store. He said he was in town for a while. He asked about you."

 **Michonne:** Home late tonight?

 **Rick:** Not too late.

"Why would he ask about me?"

"I don't know, I guess he wants to get together or something."

"Please tell me you did not give him my number."

"No. But he asked if you still lived in the same place."

"Andrea, his ass could be a murderer or something."

"He's not. Plus you don't know if he'll come by."

 **Michonne:** I might need your hands again.

 **Rick:** They're at your service. Are you gonna be in my bed when I get home?

 **Michonne:** You want me to be?

 **Rick:** Yes.

"He better not or I'm kicking your ass."

"It's not like you got a man or anything."

"You don't know what I got."

 **Michonne:** I guess I'll see you later then.


	4. Chapter 4

When Rick walked into his room he found Michonne lying on his bed. She was on her side with her head propped up on her hand. She was smiling as he entered his room.

"You must really want that massage."

"I didn't say anything about needing a massage."

"You said you might need my hands."

"I did."

"Don't fuck with me, Michonne." He stood at the side of his bed and started to unbutton his shirt. He smiled down at her as he shook his head. He climbed into the bed mirroring her position. "What's gotten into you?"

"Well, I had lunch with Andrea today and she mentioned that some guy asked about me, and it made me mad because she was talking to him about me as if I'm available for him."

"You're not."

"I don't know? I don't have to be."

"I wasn't asking you a question Michonne."

She reached her right hand up to his head and tucked a stray curl behind his ear. "I'm not." She said as a definitive statement. He took her hand and kissed it before he held her hand, lacing their fingers together. She pulled his hand to place it on the small of her back and he pressed his fingers into her back to draw her closer to him. When she was flush against his body, he kissed her. Just soft pecks at first then he let his lips linger longer on hers. When he felt her tongue on his top lip he eagerly accepted it ready to taste her mouth. She tasted good and she sounded even better when she moaned. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"So what happens now?" She asked

He brought his hand around to her hair and swept her locs back before moving his hand to her neck and then down to her breast. He found her nipple with his thumb and made circles around it as it hardened under his touch.

"Well, we've been in this bed twice before, sleeping. How bout we take our clothes off and do something a little more exciting."

"You sure you're ready for that? I mean you already have a hard enough time getting up in the morning without having all of this." She waved her hand down the length of her body.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He nudged Michonne onto her back and moved to straddle her legs. He lifted her arms and pulled her tank top up and over her head. He pinned her arms down above her head with his hands and took in the sight of her.

"Rick, what are you doing, taking inventory?"

"Something like that, I should have peaked when you were sleep in here last night."

"I would have known, I'm not that deep a sleeper."

He smiled down at her and licked his lips before lowering his head to lick one of her nipples. "You will be when we're done tonight."

"You better be able to back up all that talk Grimes." She barely got the sentence out as Rick had opened his mouth to suck on one of her nipples while he lightly rubbed the other one with his thumb. "Oh shit." She moaned

He kissed her between her breasts and peppered kisses down to her belly where he swirled his tongue around her belly button causing her to giggle. He pulled on the waistband of her shorts and looked underneath them. He looked up and met Michonne's eyes and smiled. "You don't wear panties under these?" He moved his body lower and she lifted her hips so he could pull off her shorts.

"I'll wear some next time." She said as she tried to open her legs for Rick who wasn't having it.

"Not yet." He kept her legs closed and licked along her Mons Veneris until he reached her slit that housed her clit. He nuzzled his nose over the hood of her clit still keeping her legs closed. He inhaled her scent and then ran his tongue along the narrow opening, concentrating on the delicate hood again. He waited for the reaction he wanted before he opened her legs a little more.

"You're such a fucking tease." She said to him.

Her clit revealed itself to him and he greeted it with a welcoming tongue and massaging kisses. He opened her up more and bent her knees over his shoulders and let his tongue familiarize itself with every fold, dip and crevice of her divine pussy, inside and out. When he had her where he wanted her, hestopped his tongue and looked up at her. "I'm a fucking what?"

"A fucking god!"

He latched onto her clit and sucked with intention. He moaned against it, sending tingles through her spine as he inserted his ring and middle fingers inside her tight wet opening. Michonne inhaled a sharp breath at the feeling of his fingers within her. She squeezed her walls around them and her moans became louder. She tried to scream his name but he began curling his fingers inside her stroking the spot that rendered her unable to speak as her body tensed up and she grabbed handfuls of the bed sheets while her head dug into the mattress and she exploded her sweet juices all over Rick's fingers. He stopped sucking and gently licked her clit keeping his fingers inside her until he stopped feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. He pulled his fingers out slowly and licked them clean as he moved his body up and settled his waist in between Michonne's hips.

"You alright?"

"Yes. Just don't ask me to stand up."

"I won't do that just yet. I'm still working on you." He kissed her lips and she accepted his tongue. Her hands found the soft curls on his head and then she abruptly broke the kiss as Rick entered her without warning.

"Rickkkk." She whispered before she whimpered into his ear. He filled her completely. Her eyes closed at the feeling of him so deep inside her.

"You okay?"

She moved a hand to grip his muscular bicep before nodding her head. He began to move his hips thrusting in and out of her slowly at first, trying not to get carried away.

"Fuck Michonne. Why do you feel so good? I might not last too long."

"I don't care how long it lasts as long as it's worth it." She moved a hand to reach behind him and grab his ass. He was spurred on by her firm hold on him. He sped up his strokes and she lifted her head to kiss him. He met her halfway and kissed her hard and deep as she widened her legs allowing him to hit that magic spot over and over again. His efforts were soon rewarded when he felt Michonne clinch around his rigid length.

"Rick! Oh god! Ricckk! Yes!"

Her legs began to shake and she held her breath as she hit that peak for a second time that night. Rick didn't slow down he held onto her legs and drilled faster into her until he had her moaning in ecstasy again. He let go and erupted deep inside of her calling her name through her hair as he was drained of everything. He pulled out of her and rolled to his back beside her. She rested her head on his chest and sighed in contentment.

"We're pretty good at this." He said to her

"Yeah we are. I don't know why you've been playing hard to get all this time."

"You wait a few hours and I'll remind you what's hard about me."

A few hours turned into the next morning where Rick reminded her twice what was hard about him. After the second round they lay in Ricks bed and talked while still wrapped up in one another.

"It's kind of early for you to be awake isn't it?"

"It is, but it's for a good cause. Do I smell coffee?" He asked as he inhaled.

"Yeah. I set the timer on the coffee maker."

He turned to look at her. "You mean to tell me that thing has had an automatic start the whole time I've lived here? I've been getting up early to make you coffee when I didn't have to?"

"Don't look at me like that. I had to make sure you were good roommate material."

"Well shit. Did I pass at least?"

"With flying colors. You even destroyed the curve. Now I want coffee."

"You able to walk?" He joked.

"I think I can manage. I need to turn my alarm off on my phone too."

Rick watched her get out of the bed and walk to the door before looking over her shoulder at him. "Maybe I'll call in today."

"That's a good idea." He said as she walked down the hall to her room. "And don't you dare put clothes on!"

Michonne came back thirty minutes later with two cups of coffee and a smile. "I brought you a cup."

"Thank you, but no. I'm going back to sleep. You wore me out."

"What time do you have to go in today?" She asked him as she set the coffee cups down on the nightstand.

"I called in while you were downstairs."

"Look at you. I'm already a bad influence on you."

"You get no argument from me on that." He relaxed deeper into the bed lying on his stomach and draped his left arm over Michonne's legs.

"You're just gonna fall asleep on me?"

"Yes." He kissed the side of her thigh. "You can join me if you want."

"In a bit, I'm gonna watch some news, find out what's been going on in the world."

It was 12:30 in the afternoon when Rick opened his eyes again. He yawned and stretched before he noticed that Michonne wasn't in the bed with him. He got out of the bed and threw on some pajama pants and made his way downstairs where he found Michonne in the kitchen.

"Are you making lunch?"

"I am. Don't sound so surprised. I think you've earned it. You hungry?"

"I am. It smells good."

"Go sit at the table, I'll bring it out."

Rick gave her a quick kiss before turning and going to sit at the dining room table. Michonne walked two plates to the table, setting one down in front of Rick and one at her place setting. She walked back into the kitchen to grab two water bottles before she sat down.

"Water. We need to rehydrate."

"Yes we do. Is that my shirt?"

"I couldn't find my clothes in your room, so I grabbed the first thing I could find on the floor."

"It looks good on you."

"Eat."

"This is good." He said as he shoveled food into his mouth. "You've been holding out on me all around."

"Maybe a little."

"So you gonna cook for me every night then?"

"No. We can still share that job. As well as the dishes and you're still doing your own laundry."

"Sounds fair." Rick finished his food and pushed his plate away from him and then gulped down his water.

"It's already 1:00, what should we do for the rest of the day?" Michonne asked him.

"Well, you can come here."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You want me to come to you?"

"Depends on what you have planned."

"Have it your way then." She watched as Rick disappeared under the table and then she felt herself being pulled forward and her legs being separated and his tongue inside her before her brain even registered what was happening.

"Holy shit! Rick!"

He removed his tongue and inserted his fingers. "You brought this on yourself."

"Oh. Yes. I'm... I'm... Rickkkk!"

Michonne ran her hands through her hair as she tried to catch her breath. Rick pushed her chair back so he could stand up. He was right in front of Michonne who was mouth level with his commendable dick and she wanted to show her thanks with her lips and tongue.

 _knock knock knock!_

"Richard, are you in there? Richard! Open up!"

"Is that your mama?" Michonne whispered

He hung his head in frustration and watched himself go soft at the sound of his mother's voice. "I'll get it." Rick walked to the door to open it.

"Hey mama, what's wrong?"

"Thank goodness you're okay." She walked past Rick and looked around the living room.

"Of course I'm okay mama. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I went by the sheriff's station to drop off some lunch for you and they said that you had called in. I called your cell phone about 10 times and you never answered. I even called Michonne and she didn't answer either. I thought something was really wrong with you."

"You can see that I'm perfectly fine. I just took a day off that's all."

"Well I see that now. I'm just gonna grab a glass of water." Before Rick could protest she was already at the threshold of the kitchen. She turned to her left as something white caught her eye, Ricks shirt. "Oh my. Michonne, you're here too. You startled me."

"Hello Ms. Grimes, how are you?"

She looked from Michonne to Rick who had followed her to the kitchen. She noticed the shirt Michonne had on was too big for her and that her son wasn't wearing one. She continued to the kitchen where she filled a cup with tap water and drank it down quickly.

"I'm doing good. Not as good as you two it seems." She smiled at the two of them before exiting the kitchen and walking to the door with Rick following and Michonne following him.

"Thanks for checking on me mama, I'm sorry I worried you."

"No problem dear. You just make sure you answer your phone when I call."

"Yes ma'am."

"Bye now. Oh Rick, Michonne, I'll see the both of you on Sunday for dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I hide out in here please?"

"Why Aaron?"

"Morgan is on another rant about his missing protein bar."

"Yeah, just shut the door." Michonne said while laughing.

"I swear that man will not stop. Those things cost like $1.75 at the corner store."

"Maybe we should start a collection to buy him a box."

Aaron pulled out his wallet and set a $5 on Michonne's desk. "I'll make the first donation."

"How are things looking with the new work that just came in? It's getting a lot of buzz."

"We have orders already for work some of it. Someone's looking at a pretty good payday. Is that your phone that keeps buzzing?"

"Yes. People won't leave me alone. It's been going off all day."

"Don't you want to check it?"

"Some are from Andrea, so no. I really don't want to know anything about what's going on between her and Shane, good or bad."

"They still playing house?"

"Playing something."

"How's your roommate? Y'all getting along okay?"

"We're getting along just fine. How's Eric?"

"He's doing good. We're trying to plan a vacation for the winter. Somewhere warm."

"That sounds like a good idea. I hate being cold. Send me a postcard when you get there. I don't hear Morgan anymore. Maybe someone distracted him."

"I'm gonna sneak off to my office. I've got calls to make."

"Take this before you go." She opened her bottom desk drawer and pulled out her wallet from her purse and handed Aaron a five-dollar bill. "For your collection."

"Ha! Let me go ask the others, maybe if we get him a big enough box he'll shut up. See ya later."

Aaron opened Michonne's door and glanced to his left and his right before exiting and closing the door behind him. Michonne laughed at his antics and went to put her wallet back in her purse. Her phone sounded again and she picked it up with a sigh. She had texts from Andrea, Rick and Ms. Grimes.

 **Andrea:** Have you heard from Mike yet?

 **Michonne:** Luckily for you, no.

 **Rick:** My mom brought me lunch today. She put an extra slice of pound cake in her for you.

 **Michonne:** That's because she likes me.

 **Ms. Grimes:** Don't you worry about bringing anything on Sunday, I'm taking care of everything.

 **Michonne:** You sure we can't bring anything? Wine maybe?

 **Andrea:** Don't be like that Mich. I'm just trying to be a good friend and get you laid. You know it's been months.

 **Michonne:** a good friend?

 **Ms. Grimes:** That would be lovely. Make sure Rick wears a nice shirt. Not one that you've worn.

Michonne looked at her phone screen and almost screamed. Ms. Grimes got jokes.

 **Michonne:** Yes ma'am. I'm really embarrassed about yesterday.

 **Ms. Grimes:** Don't be. I knew the two of you would figure it out. You just make sure you two keep the smiles on each other's faces.

 **Michonne:** yes ma'am

 **Rick:** Of course my mom likes you.

 **Michonne:** Is it weird that she's not weirded out by what she saw yesterday? She said she knew we would figure it out.

 **Rick:** She's been texting you?

 **Michonne:** Yes. I have to make sure you wear a nice shirt on Sunday, one that I haven't worn.

 **Rick:** LOL The only thing she texted me was to keep my nails trimmed. I didn't reply.

 **Michonne:** Your mama is on another level. If she sends me an eggplant emoji I'm throwing my phone away.

Michonne stopped at the store and grabbed some things for dinner. She couldn't believe that she had actually thought about cooking two days in a row. Rick had earned it though. Dinner and dessert.

* * *

She was in the middle of chopping cucumbers for the salad when the doorbell rang. She knew it wasn't Rick and hoped it wasn't that Mike guy.

"Shane, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to Rick." He walked past Michonne to sit on the couch.

"Okay. He's not here yet Shane."

"He's not?" He checked his watch. "I'll wait. I know he got off at 6:30 he should be here soon."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Naw, I'll talk to Rick about it."

"Alright. I was getting dinner ready. Can I get you something to drink?"

"A beer would be good."

"Sure."

"She grabbed a beer for Shane and continued with cutting the cucumber. 15 minutes later she heard keys in the lock and the front door open.

"Hey man. Thought you'd never get here."

"Shane. What's up?"

"Just waiting for you."

"Yeah. Give me a sec."

Rick walked into the kitchen to find Michonne who was leaning against the counter waiting for him.

"How long has he been here?" Rick whispered

"Almost 20 minutes. He won't tell me why he's here; just that he wants to talk to you. Are those for me?"

"Yeah." Rick smiled and handed her the flowers he was holding.

"They're beautiful."

Rick looked into the living room to see Shane staring at the TV. He stepped closer to Michonne to kiss her.

"I've been waiting all day to do that. I've missed your lips."

"I've missed your too. Dinners almost ready."

He slipped his hand to her waist and then behind her to rub and squeeze her ass.

"Let me get rid of him." He kissed her neck before he walked away

"What's up Shane?" He sat on the couch and started removing his uniform shirt.

"Man, just life I guess. Trying not to go crazy. It's hard with Andrea in my ear all the damn time."

"Everything okay with you two?" He didn't really care, he just wanted Shane to leave and if talking about it got him out the door then he could pretend to care for a few minutes.

"Yeah. No. I don't know? You and Michonne getting along alright? If things don't get better with Andrea, and me we might need to switch back.

"That's not gonna happen."

Michonne walked into the living room and handed Rick a beer and looked at him apologetically before walking away. He sighed in frustration at Shane.

"You know she leaves all the lights on in the house?"

"You're over here for some lights?"

"There's other things. I gotta take a piss, I'll tell you the rest when I get back."

Rick downed his beer and went to throw it away. "I need something stronger." He told Michonne as she pulled out the chicken from the oven. "He's talking about Andrea and lights and us rooming together again."

"That's not gonna happen."

 _knock knock_

"Who can that be? I'll get it." Rick stomped to the door. "Michonne!"

"Andrea, what are you doing here?" Michonne asked her as she came to the door

"I need to talk." She said sadly. "Shane is being an ass and I didn't want to go home and be around him."

Just then Shane came back into the living room. He stopped short when his eyes landed on Andrea. "What's she doing here?"

"Andrea why don't you have a seat and I'll get you something to drink."

Rick went to sit in a chair across the couch and Shane and Andrea each took opposites ends of the couch. When Michonne returned she handed Andrea a glass of wine and Shane another beer. She also gave Rick a glass of scotch.

"Thanks." He told her appreciatively.

"Alright you two, tell us what's going on."

"He never listens to me and he's always complaining."

"Is it too much to ask that you turn off a damn light or cook dinner every once in a while. Do you smell that? That's what a home cooked meal smells like. Michonne did that, and they aren't even together."

Michonne looked down at Rick who smirked when their eyes met.

"Since when do you cook Michonne? You never cooked anything when I lived here."

"This is about you and Shane. Not my cooking."

"It smells really good. I haven't eaten since lunch." Andrea said gloomily.

Michonne hung her head. "Come on."

Shane and Andrea got up and walked to the dining room and Rick followed Michonne into the kitchen. He pulled out four plates and set them on the counter.

"Now we're feeding them?"

"We're trying to get rid of them. This might be the only way. Take the salad to the table please."

"I need another drink."

"I'll bring it out."

Rick walked the salad to the table and Michonne plated up the food before making Rick another drink. She brought Rick his drink and plate out first while Andrea and Shane looked on. She brought out their plates next and they dug in right away. Rick waited until Michonne sat down and started eating before he finally did.

"Mich, this cilantro lime chicken is amazing. I can't believe you never cooked when we roomed together."

"I guess I never had a reason to. So do you two want to talk about the issues you're having?"

"He just doesn't talk."

"And all you do is complain. This chicken is really good.

"So how are you going to fix your communication problem?" Michonne asked them

"I guess we need to talk more, to each other."

"Yes. Each other. It's not fair for me and Rick to be put in the middle, especially if you haven't even talked about it to the person who matters most. Remember this whole thing started because you wanted to make a go of this."

"We did." Shane said as he looked at Andrea.

"But maybe we jumped the gun. Maybe I should move back in here and Rick could move back with Shane and we can just date like regular couples and then try the moving in thing when the time is really right."

Rick looked at Michonne with wide eyes and took another sip of his drink. Michonne got up from her chair and walked over to Rick. She took his drink and brought it to her lips and downed the rest before setting it back on the table. She rested her hand on his shoulder and looked at Andrea.

"Andrea, if you and Shane want to go back to living in separate homes, that's fine with Rick and me. You just can't move back in here."

"Rick moved his chair back and brought Michonne around in front of him so she could sit in his lap.

"Well shit." Shane said when he saw how comfortable Michonne looked sitting on his friend.

"We're sorry the two of you are having a hard time working things out, but like Michonne said, you can't move back in here." He squeezed her thigh with his hand and she looked at him.

"How long has this been going on?" Andrea asked

Rick had already started whispering in Michonne's ear and kissing and licking on her neck. Feeling the effects of the alcohol. Neither one of them heard Andrea's question.

"Michonne!"

"Whaaat?"

"How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've been a little busy." Rick was still whispering in her ear causing her to giggle and bit down on her lip.

"Why don't I get rid of them and you get rid of these clothes." Rick whispered to her.

"Are we interrupting y'all?" Shane asked a little annoyed, but also impressed by Rick.

"We're gonna have to ask y'all to leave now." Rick said to Shane, very annoyed and very horny. He stood up slowly from his seat making sure Michonne was steady on her feet before he started walking to the door. She grabbed the plates from the table and took them to the kitchen.

"I'll talk to you later Mich." Andrea said still confused about what was going on. Michonne walked her to the door where Rick was holding it open saying bye to Shane.

"They took that pretty good." Rick said when he shut the door. His voice a deep rasp from the scotch.

"No they didn't." She shook her head as he backed her up to the couch. He started to untuck her blouse from her skirt.

"Dinner was good." He said into her neck.

"I'm glad you liked it. Sorry you had you share it. I made it just for you."

"It's not your fault." He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down her legs. She slipped her blouse over her head and he unhooked her bra while she unbuckled his belt and rid him of his pants and boxers in one swift move. He stepped back and looked at her wearing only her lace panties. She leaned up and kissed him moaning when his hands wrapped around her waist. He moved his hands to her ass and lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked to the front of the couch and sat down. Michonne stood up and slid her panties down her legs while she watched Rick grip his yearning manhood. "You are perfect. I really need to be inside you right now."

She leaned down and placed her hands on his knees them swirled her tongue around his swollen and already dripping head. Rick's head fell to the back of the couch when he felt Michonne's mouth slide down his length. She started moving up and down his shaft with her mouth moaning at the feel and taste of him on her tongue.

"Oh shit Michonne. Warn me next time." He lifted his head to watch, but all he saw was Michonne's ass in the air since she was still standing. He let out a deep breath when he felt the vibration from the back of her throat.

"Okay. Okay." He lifted her head away from him. "I give. Get up here."

She wiped her mouth and smiled at him as she straddled him and positioned herself right where he wanted her. "You sure you can handle this?"

"Probably not, but I'm going try."

She lowered herself down on him with a satisfying sigh and then bit down on her lip when she felt him unable to go any further. She stilled herself and looked at Rick.

"I'm gonna fail. You're so wet. Are you squeezing?"

"Rick." She whispered and she felt him shift and scoot down on the couch a bit. He grabbed hold of her hips and helped her move back and forth on him. He watched her face as she let the sensation of the motions take over her. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his and he gladly accepted her tongue. She started to move faster and squeeze harder around him. His hands grabbed her ass and assisted her with her rhythm. She broke their kiss with as gasp and a shudder and Rick knew she was close. He licked her neck and the sensitive spot under her ear.

"Let it go Michonne. I want to feel your pussy explode all over my dick. Come on baby. Let me feel it."

And she did just that, her orgasm nearly knocking her over. She was thankful that Rick was there to hold her up.

"That's it. Fuck. I'm coming!"

Rick buried his face in her neck and he came hard and deep inside her. Michonne ran her fingers through his hair as the both tried to regulate their breathing.

"Michonne."

"Yes."

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean it don't count?"

"It doesn't count Rick."

"Why not? I meant it"

"You can't declare your love for someone during or right after sex. Your brain is all foggy and you don't really know what you're saying."

It was Thursday morning and Rick and Michonne were laying in the bed discussing his so-called love for her. They were wrapped around each other after an early morning session of indulging in one another, where Rick had told her again that he loved her.

"It really matters when I say it?"

"Yes."

"Fine." He kissed her forehead and squeezed her ass. "I'm gonna go take a shower and have some coffee. Unfog my brain and I'll tell you again later."

Michonne watched Rick as he walked naked to his bathroom, his bowed legs making her tingle. She sighed loudly and turned onto her back. It wasn't that she didn't believe Rick, he wasn't the type that would say things he didn't mean, but she wanted him to say it when he wasn't inside her or still feeling the effects of an orgasm. She wanted to look into his eyes while they had their clothes on and watch his blue eyes as she said it back to him. Because she did love him. She couldn't deny it and could find no reason not to. He was her best friend, the person she woke up next to and went to sleep wrapped up in. He held her thoughts and was starting to creep into her dreams.

She listened as Rick sang in the shower. It made her smile. She glanced over at the clock on his nightstand and reluctantly got out of the bed and walked to her room. She looked at her bed, still made from the last time she slept in it, days ago. She didn't miss it at all. She hopped in the shower washing away the sweat and the smell of sex that her and Rick had created. She almost let her thoughts get away from her as she thought about their time of the couch. If she didn't reign them in she'd be back in Ricks bed indulging again and she knew he would happily take care of her needs. But they both needed to be at work. It was summer and hot and the bills need to be paid cause they both liked lights and air conditioning.

When she was dressed, she found Rick in the kitchen drinking coffee and making eggs. He was dressed in his uniform pants and a white tee shirt.

"Is this my coffee? She asked as she pointed to a mug on the counter."

"Yeah, just the way you like it. Can you make some toast?"

"Sure."

"I'd do the big pancake breakfast, but I don't have time. Gotta get to work and catch up on the stuff I didn't get to when you made me play hooky the other day. Probably have to eat at my desk today."

"Yeah, I really twisted your arm Grimes." She sat on the counter and sipped her coffee. Always made perfectly by Rick.

"You did." He handed her a plate of scrambled eggs and stood between her legs. She took a bite of the eggs and then fed some to Rick, his tongue on the fork making her warm. "I thought you were going to work? What's with the jeans and sandals? Your toes are cute though."

"Oh. I have to send out some artwork today. Wrapping and boxing. Gets dirty, but it only takes a few hours and then I come home. You want me to bring you some lunch?" She took another bite of eggs and fed Rick more.

Rick thought about her question for a bit before answering. "No. That's alright, I'll grab something from the corner store by the station."

"Rick, it's no problem. I'll be free all afternoon anyway after I package up all the art."

"Okay, but you have to wear something ugly."

"What?" She closed her lips together to keep from laughing.

"I can't have you going up to the station wearing what you usually wear, looking like you look."

"I'm not even dressed up today, jeans and a shirt."

"Have you ever seen your ass in jeans Michonne? I don't wanna have to fight anybody today because they looked at you the wrong way."

"I can tell your mama to drop you off something. Speaking of, where's my pound cake?"

"Oh. I ate it."

"Rick!"

"It was really good."

"And now I'll never know. I'm telling on you."

"Snitch." He pinched her side as he took the plate and placed it in the sink. "We forgot about the toast. Do you want some?" Michonne shook her head no.

"Rick, I'm bringing you lunch and you're gonna be nice to anyone who says hello to me. We make each other look good remember?"

"You sure you don't have anything ugly you can wear?" She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Okay. Only because I love you." He walked back over to her and placed his hands on her thighs. "I love you." He kissed her. "I love you." He said against her lips. "I love you." He grabbed her by the hips and brought her closer to him. "I love you."

Michonne placed her hands on his face and deepened their kiss, hints of scrambled egg still scenting their breath. She moaned into his mouth and felt his heart speed up. She pulled away from him unwillingly, but bills. "We have to get to work, Rick." She still held his handsome face in her hands.

"Then let me go Michonne."

"I don't want to." She whined

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

"I knew it!"

* * *

"Hey, you need some help boxing those up?"

"Sure. I've got just these three left. The delivery guy will be here at 3:00 to pick them up. Is anyone gonna be here? I'm leaving when I get this done."

"Morgan will be here. I collected $30 bucks yesterday so he's in protein bar heaven and in a very good mood."

"That's nice to know. Is he in his Zen mode, all life is precious and things?"

"Something like that. You have plans for the rest of the day?"

"Something like that."

"Damn Michonne, if I ever have a secret I need no one to know, I'm telling you."

"Don't take it personal, Aaron, all in due time." He smiled at her, knowing she was being genuine and just wanted to keep some things close to her heart.

"Michonne, Aaron. Y'all almost done here?"

"Yep. How you doing today Morgan?"

"Today's a wonderful day."

"I'm gonna leave these by the door for pick up. I won't be here when the guy comes later."

"That's fine, you have a good rest of the day."

"You too." Aaron and Michonne said together as they watched Morgan walk away smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Told you. It's amazing what a couple dozen peanut butter protein bars can do."

"Wow, I guess we know what to get him for Christmas."

* * *

"Well hello, how can I help you ma'am?"

"Hi. I'm looking for Deputy Grimes." Michonne told the pudgy, unassuming man behind the front desk.

"Are you the new delivery girl? I've never seen you around here before?" He looked at the food she had in her hand and then looked her up and down.

Michonne moved closer to his badge to read his name. "Henderson, is it? Can you just get Deputy Grimes for me?"

"Sure." He said deflated. "Grimes! You've got a visitor!"

Michonne turned her back to the man at the desk and waited for Rick. He snuck up behind her on her left when she was looking to her right. He placed his hand on the small of her back before speaking. "I thought about it and you could wear a paper bag over your head, and you'd still be the best looking thing this side of the sun."

"You're such a flirt Deputy Grimes." She looked up at Henderson who was watching their exchange. "He thinks I'm the new delivery girl."

"Does he now?" Rick looked over at him too and winked, and then he leaned into Michonne's ear. "Come walk with me to my desk, make me look good." He blew in her ear making her giggle. Rick looked at Henderson again and took the food from Michonne. "Thanks Henderson, I'll take it from here."

He walked Michonne to his desk and watched as the other deputies craned their necks to see the beauty that was walking with him. "See how they act, imagine if you were dressed the way you normally do? This is my desk." He pulled out his chair for her and then grabbed a nearby one for himself.

"You want me to feed you again like this morning? We can really fuck with them then."

"Hey Rick. Ma'am. Working on a new case?"

"No. Miller. Just lunch. You need something?" Rick looked at him and tilted his head.

"Naw." He said, never taking his eyes off Michonne. She kept looking at Rick as he stared daggers into Miller. "I guess I'll see you later then." He tipped his hat at Michonne. "Ma'am"

Rick watched him walk away and then looked back at Michonne again.

"He's such a gentleman." she joked

"Fuck him."

"I've never seen you in your hat."

"I wear it when I'm outside the station."

"I bet you look so sexy in it."

"You're trying to keep my mind off punching Miller aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

"A little. Keep talking."

"Are you ever gonna break out the handcuffs?"

Rick closed his eyes as he pictured Michonne wearing only his cuffs and sheriffs hat.

"Okay. Stop talking."

"You should eat."

"I thought you were gonna feed me?"

"It's chicken tenders and fries Rick. There's nothing sexy about me stuffing chicken in your mouth."

"It was your suggestion. Feed your man, woman."

She opened the container and grabbed one and brought it to his lips. He bit off a piece and chewed slowly to Michonne's enjoyment. "Is it good?"

"Hungry. You ate most of the eggs this morning."

"I did not." She took a bite for herself and then moved the last bite to Rick's lips. He licked her finger before taking the chicken in his mouth. "Eww." She said as she wiped her finger on her jeans.

"You don't complain when I lick other thangs."

"So about those handcuffs."

"Alright, time for you to go." He took her hand and walked her to the front of the station. "You are trouble, you know that?"

"Lil ole me?" She said innocently. They were standing at her car now watching people watch them. Michonne had her back to her door and Rick had his hand resting on top of the car.

"Thank you for lunch." He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Make sure you finish it when you get back in there."

"You headed home?"

"Yeah. I need to change your sheets. You get kind of messy, and I should probably Fabreeze the couch."

"We're just gonna get them dirty again later."

"Well can we dirty up clean sheets?"

He placed his left hand on her hip. And kissed her again. "Doing my laundry now huh? I must be doing something right." He said in her ear.

"Go to work Grimes." She lightly pushed on his chest, not really wanting him to go.

"Only because you asked nicely and I kinda have to." He leaned in one last time and kissed her a little deeper. They heard whistles and catcalls from the sidewalk. Rick broke the kiss and stared at Michonne. "They're gonna give me so much shit when I get back in there." He opened her door for her and she sat and started the car before strapping on her seatbelt. "Drive safe. I'll see you at home." He closed the door and she backed out and drove away.

When Michonne got home, she got started on stripping the bed and throwing the sheets and pillowcases in the washing machine. She washed the dishes from the morning and sprayed the couch, checking to make sure they didn't leave any noticeable evidence on it. By 5:30 she had started on dinner wondering how the hell that happened. She was cooking for a man and didn't mind one bit. She put the food in the oven and glanced at her phone when she heard a text come through. She picked it up, hoping it was someone she wanted to talk to.

 **Rick:** I'm on my way. What are you doing?"

 **Michonne:** Just put dinner in the oven.

 **Rick:** Damn. Two days in a row.

 **Michonne:** You're a lucky guy.

 **Rick:** That's an understatement.

 **Michonne:** Can't wait till you get here.

Michonne waited for a reply from Rick. It took a few minutes for him to send it. She laughed when she saw the picture of Rick's handcuffs.

 **Rick:** Be ready to assume the position when I get there.

 **Michonne:** Yes daddy!


	7. Chapter 7

" _Rick. Oh god. Please."_

" _I don't think your ready yet."_

 _Michonne looked through hooded eyes at Rick's tongue as it slowly licked and caressed her nipples. Her head rolled back when his tongue made circles around her areola before sucking it into his mouth, with a satisfied moan. She was dripping wet, but Rick was taking his time, tormenting her with his slow pace and nude body that she couldn't touch because of the handcuffs. He had her sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands behind her while he kneeled between her legs._

" _I'm ready. Now." She gasped when she felt his thumb on her clit. "Fuck. Rick. You're gonna make me cum."_

" _Do you want to?"_

" _Yes!" She said loudly as she thrust her pelvis against his thumb. "Harder!" She bit down on her lip when she felt that euphoric sensation of added pressure. Then she felt his hand on her neck and his lips brushed against hers. He licked her lips before slipping his fingers inside her, his thumb never leaving her clit._

" _How does that feel?"_

" _So fucking good." He kissed her hard and moved his fingers in and out of her, coaxing out her orgasm. He looked down at her feet when he felt her legs start to shake. Her feet were arched with her toes digging into the shaggy rug beneath them._

" _That's it. Don't hold it in." He moved his hand from her neck to thread his fingers through the locs at the back of her head. He pulled her hair, not too hard but hard enough that he felt her squeeze around his fingers as she screamed his name. Her hands griped the sheets and her body froze as Rick beckoned her orgasm with his skillful fingers. She's moaned in satisfaction and he kissed her again sucking on her tongue. "Yeah, you're ready now." He pulled his fingers out and licked them dry before reaching behind her and releasing the handcuffs. "Now assume the position!"_

"Michonne. Hello Michonne. Girl what's wrong with you?"

"What? Maggie I'm sorry. I must have let my mind wonder for a bit."

"It's that guy isn't it? Andrea was telling me that guy you're dating, your roommate. She seems kind of bitter about it, or jealous, I couldn't really tell."

"What's there to be bitter about; that Rick and I started a relationship after pretty much being forced to live together? It was her and Shane's idea in the first place. It's not our fault that we fell for each other."

"You really like him don't you?"

"I do." She said with a big smile. "Don't tell Andrea, but we've said love a few times. She'll think it's too soon and I don't feel like dealing with her."

"How long has it been since y'all met and were forced to move in together as you say?"

"A little over a month. Do you think it's too soon?"

"Do you love him?"

"I've never felt anything like it. Yes"

"There's no rules to this stuff you know? I slept with Glenn after a few days of knowing him. Don't tell my daddy. It wasn't too long after that that we said the big L word. When you know, you just know. Why delay the inevitable? Who said it first?"

"He did, but he said it during sex and I told him it didn't count. He told me again later when we both had clothes on."

"I've never seen you look so happy. Go with your gut on this one and love that man with all you got. Life's to short for second guesses."

Michonne ended her lunch with Maggie and decided to do some retail therapy to clear her head. Morgan closed the gallery early today to attend some cheese maker seminar. She had no idea what that was and didn't stick around to find out. She was happy to have her afternoon off. She was in the dressing room trying on a pair of shorts when she received a text.

 **Rick:** Are you sure your wrists are okay?

 **Michonne:** I already told you, they didn't hurt. I'm good

 **Rick:** You still at work?

 **Michonne:** No. Shopping. What do you think of these?

She sent him a picture of the shorts she was trying on.

 **Rick:** I think your legs need to be wrapped around me right about now.

 **Michonne:** The shorts Rick. Focus

 **Rick:** They're great. You only shopping for those today?

 **Michonne:** Lingerie next.

 **Rick:** I want a picture of everything you try on.

 **Michonne:** Go to work Rick.

 **Rick:** I'll be home around 6. I'll pick up something for dinner.

 **Michonne:** I'll be waiting

* * *

Michonne was just out of the shower and walking downstairs when Rick walked through the door carrying a bag full of Chinese food and a smaller bag that she couldn't see its contents.

"Honey I'm home." He watched her finish walking down the stairs. She wore a short purple satin robe and no shoes. "Wow. I didn't know we were dressing or rather undressing for dinner." She walked over to him to give him a welcoming kiss.

"I just got out of the shower. The food smells good." She took the bag from him and with his now free hand he tried to sneak a peak at her breasts underneath her robe. She swatted his hand away. "Hey, none of that. I'm hungry."

"Me too. Just put the bag on the coffee table, we can eat in here."

"Sounds good." She handed the bag to Rick. "I'll grab some plates and drinks." She brought Rick a beer and then went back for the plates. When she walked back into the living room he was taking off his shirt and boots. She handed him the plates and sat down on the floor beside him with her wine in her hand.

"So did you buy out the store today?"

"No, just a few things. Shopping helps me think sometimes." She dipped an egg roll in soy sauce.

"Everything alright?" He looked a little worried

"Yeah. I went to lunch with a friend today and we talked about girl stuff, love and relationships. She told me Andrea thinks we're moving too fast."

"Is that what you think?" He asked scratching at the hair on his chin.

"No. I think we're moving at just the right pace for us. I think it's been intense and exciting, unexpected. Andrea and I, we've been friends for a long time. We were just two independent women living our lives and working our fancy jobs. When she met Shane, I was cool with it, they went out a few times and she gushed about him, like all the other guys she's dated. I never felt threatened or anything by him, like he was taking my friend away. I knew it would happen sooner or later. One of us finding someone. I didn't think my living situation would be turned upside down because of it. But now that you're here, since those blue eyes of yours and those damned bowed legs, your curly hair, I think I understand why they wanted to take that step. They had to see, to try. Unfortunately for them their efforts seem to be futile."

"To taking chances right? This here, between you and me, it's different. You're right it's intense. It hit me out of nowhere. I think it was that night at the gallery. You smelled really good that night and the fucking dress was even better. I didn't feel so out of place next to you. It seems like one night we were talking about our childhoods and past relationships, favorite foods and goals in life, the next you were in my bed. We didn't do anything but sleep, but I knew that night, that I didn't want anyone else in my bed but you. Ever."

"Yeah, that first night in your bed, I slept so good. It wasn't just your sheets; it was your presence next to me. Since that first time we were together, we've been going at it like rabbits. I was just gonna call you on your bluff that night, you know a quick but good fuck. But that first time lead to the next and the next and I just can't get enough. I'm so glad we didn't become the friends with benefits roommates who fuck between dates; I might have had to cut Jessie."

"So it's not just me? I sized up Ezekiel and knew I could take him." He moved closer to her. "And for the record that first time was never about a quick fuck for me. I knew I wanted you long before that. Even thought about how I wanted you. You were just being stubborn."

"I was being cautious. I was fine before you walked in here that night. Now I don't see how I would sleep without you in my life. It makes me feel weak and invigorated all at the same time. I never wanted to be the type of woman that needed a man, but here you are. So where do you want to go from here? Does anything change?"

"Nothing much. I guess, for now. Until we take that next step." Rick looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"We'll get there."

"Hell, you said it yourself, we've been going at it like rabbits. If you're not pregnant, I think I might be." He laughed at his bad joke.

"Well I hope little Ricky is growing happily in there." She poked his stomach. "Because there's nothing growing in me. You'll see next week when my period comes. We'll have to slow down then."

"Says who?"

"Rick."

"What?" He moved his hand to her hip and squeezed. "You know Shane told me that I'd thank him later, for the move. I hate to admit he was right this time."

"I don't think this is what he had in mind. Did you see his face the other night?"

"It's not. Not by a long shot, but he was right about me thanking him. Do you think we would have met if they hadn't decided to live together?" He grabbed her hand and started playing with her fingers.

"Oh yeah. Not under these same circumstances, and not through Shane or Andrea. They would have crashed and burned long before they introduced us. You probably would have pulled me over for speeding or I would have run into you out with Jessie or something." He pinched her thigh as she laughed.

"That's not funny. Where would you be speeding off to anyways?" He pulled her closer to him.

"Who knows? Probably trying to get far away from some blind date Andrea set me up with. You wouldn't have given me a ticket though. I would have changed your mind somehow." Did you get anything sweet, besides these fortune cookies?"

"Oh yeah, I got you something". He reached over and grabbed the smaller bag he walked in with and pulled out a chocolate candy bar. He opened it and broke off a piece then raised it to her lips. She offered her tongue to him and he placed the chocolate on it. She quickly chewed the sweet candy closing her eyes at the taste. "You want some more?" She nodded her head yes.

"Are you gonna feed me the whole thing?"

"Gotta make sure you pace yourself." He fed her another piece. When she was done swallowing it she noticed the melted remnants of the candy on his thumb. "You want another piece?" She shook her head no and them took hold of his hand before he could wipe t off. She brought his thumb to her lips and licked the chocolate from it before sucking it into mouth with a moan. Her eyes never left his. He licked his bottom lip, delighted in the feel of her hot wet tongue on his digit. "Shit, is this what you want to do now?"

"Do you not like it? You want me to stop? I'll just clear these dishes." She started to get up from the floor but was stopped by Rick's hand on her hip.

"Nope. You stay right here. Tell me how you would get out of my speeding ticket."

"It wouldn't be hard. You would come to my window and shine that flashlight in my eyes and say _Ma'am, do you know why I pulled you over?"_ She said in her best imitation of his twang.

"I don't sound like that."

"I would just bat my eyelashes at you and watch as you scan my body with that damn flashlight. And say, _no officer, what did I do wrong?_ Then you'd say, _step out of the car ma'am_. And I would. I'd step out slowly letting you get a good look at my legs and my stilettos."

"What color are they?" He asked

"Red. So when I'm out of the car, you'll make me turn around slowly so you can make sure I'm not hiding anything under my dress, which is too tight to leave anything to the imagination. The dress is red too. So then I ask you if there's anything that I can do to change your mind about writing me a ticket. And you say, _I think we can work something out. Walk towards the front of the car please and place your hands on the hood and spread your legs_. So I do it, since you're a big bad cop and I don't want the ticket. And you say, _ma'am I clocked you going 75 in a 55 mile and hour zone. Do you have any reason for going so fast? Where's the fire?_ And I say innocently, _I'm sorry deputy, I didn't realize I was going so fast. I'm sorry for speeding_. Then you say _I asked you were the fire is._ And I say, _there is no fire sir_. Then I feel you lifting my dress up around my waist and I feel your hands in between my thighs and you start to rub my pussy because it's so wet from seeing you in your uniform. And then I hear you unbuckle your pants and your zipper and you reach around and find my nipple with is hard and aching for you to play with it. And then you say _I think I feel the fire right here between your legs."_

Rick tugged on the belt of her robe and leaned in kissing her on her neck. "Hey I'm not done with my story."

"Do you have red stilettos?"

"Yep."

"Go put em on."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmmmm. Rick, how are these pancakes so good? You might have to make these every Saturday."

"Only if you promise that we always eat them in the bed naked."

"That's a deal. I love breakfast in bed." She looked at the time. "Or rather brunch in bed. You always have me in the bed when I don't have to go to work."

I don't see any reason for you to get up and dressed when you don't need to, that's just a waste of clothes. Today's sort of an apology for having to work so late today. I hate that you'll have to go to sleep without me tonight."

"Rick. That's not your fault that you have to work late. It's your job. I'm a big girl, I'll be fine until you get home. I've got a few books I can start reading. I haven't worked out in a while, maybe I'll go to a yoga class or something."

"All the cardio we've been doing, you don't need to take a class."

"You're a funny man Grimes. What time do you need to leave?"

"About 2:30 to be there at 3. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Not much. Gotta put those red stilettos back in my closet. Oh, I need to go buy wine for tomorrow. Does your mama have a preference, red or white?"

"As long as it's not too strong she'll drink it. You can keep those shoes in here." He told her with finality.

"Yes sir Deputy." He took the plate from her lap and set it on the nightstand before he pulled her down to lay flat on her back. He positioned himself on top of her, widening her legs with his knees to settle between them.

"You make sure you're always so cooperative and I'll make it worth your while."

"Sounds tempting, but I can't make any promises. I like being difficult sometimes."

"Even if I do this?" He pressed himself into her electrifying her clit.

"Hhmm." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Maybe I can be persuaded." He slid his body up hers a bit more to get to her lips.

"You're gonna make me work hard for it aren't you?" He kissed her lips and pressed into her clit once more. He felt her nod her head yes. He moved his mouth to her neck and introduced his tongue; he was headed south when the doorbell rang. His head popped up and he groaned. "Who the hell can that be?"

He looked at the clock. 1:15. He cursed whoever was interrupting his remaining time with Michonne while he stepped into his pajamas pants that he picked up off the floor. Once downstairs he opened the door with a huff.

"Oh. Is Michonne here?"

"Who's asking?" Rick asked the interrupter, more annoyed than before.

"Oh shit. Mike." Rick looked over his shoulder to see Michonne walking towards the door wearing his tee shirt. "Andrea said you might stop by. This is Rick."

"My bad. I thought you were… She didn't tell me that you were... busy."

"Yeah, she didn't know."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go." Mike turned away shoulders slumped feeling mad, rejected and dejected.

"Bye." Michonne said to his back

"Bye Mike." Rick shouts making sure he heard him before closing the door.

"Who was that?" Rick asked watching Michonne lean the back of her head on the door.

"Mike. Remember that guy that Andrea ran into and he asked about me. That's him. I can't believe he came over here. He really thought he would get a date with me."

"He did huh?"

Rick kneeled down in front of Michonne and lifted the hem of her tee shirt. He nuzzled his nose into her sex. She let her back fall against the door. He lifted her left leg and draped it over his right shoulder. He began licking her folds slowly and deliberately with his hot tongue. She placed her hand on the top of his head gently tugging on his hair as she looked down at him. He pressed his tongue to her clit and moved it back and forth until he felt her knees buckle a little. He used his left hand to find and fondle her breasts, her hard nipples begging to be between his fingers.

The back of Michonne's head hit the door with a soft thud, her locs creating a cushion for her. Just when she was about to fall over the edge, Rick released her sensitive bud from his warm mouth and looked up at her.

"Shit Rick what happened. Why'd you stop?"

"What was that guys name?"

"Who Mike?"

Rick latched on again, this time he brought his hand down and inserted his fingers. He quickly found her precious g spot and brought her to the brink again. Michonne let out a slow breath from her mouth and then looked down at Rick again when he stopped right before she could let go.

"What the fuck Rick!"

"What's his name?"

"His name is Mike." Michonne asked frustrated that she had to keep repeating his name.

He started sucking again. He added another finger.

She was headed for the edge again. Determined to fall over this time, but he stopped again.

"Oh. My. God. Rick!"

"What's his name?"

Michonne finally figured out what he was doing, mad at herself that it took so long for her to get it.

"Shit. Whose name?"

He slowly began pumping his fingers in and out of her.

"Who was at the door, Michonne?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"That's right. It doesn't matter. Now what's my name Michonne?

He sucked on her clit again, fast and hard. His fingers drummed her g spot. He could feel her walls start to clench.

"Richard motha fucking Grimes!"

She drenched his fingers and damn near pulled his hair out of his head, she was barely standing as Rick placed her leg back down.

"That's the only name you need to know."

"Shit." She whispered as she slid down to the floor, her legs unable to hold her up.

Rick stood to his feet and walked back up the stairs. She heard the shower start and then stood up on shaky legs, walking upstairs to join Rick and finish what he started. She didn't bother putting her hair up when she got in the bathroom. She just removed the shirt she was wearing and stepped into the shower with him.

"I'm surprised you wanted to hang out. You've been so wrapped up in Rick, I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"I haven't forgotten about you, but you haven't consumed my thought either. And you're lucky we're in a public place because I told you I'd kick your ass if Mike came by and he did earlier."

"Oh shit. He did? What did he say? Was Rick there?"

"Rick answered the door. He asked him if I was there and I said _hi Mike, this is Rick_ and then bye."

"Oh. Was Rick mad?"

"Not really." She let her mind drift to what happened after he closed the door, she had to reign in her smile. "He just didn't appreciate some random dude knocking on his door asking for me."

"Oh man. I'm sorry Mich. You should have told me sooner about you and Rick and then I could have told him to kick rocks. This is as much my fault as it is yours."

"You can't be serious. Even when you take Rick out of the equation you still gave Mike the impression that I was available and available for him. I don't know his ass. If I wanted to get to know him, I would have the first time he came around."

"What was I supposed to do? He asked and I thought you were single."

"You take his number and give it to me. Then when you see me tear it up and throw it away, you'll know to stay in your damn lane."

""Got it. Why are we at the liquor store? You have a stocked bar at home."

"I need a bottle of wine for dinner tomorrow night. Rick's mama insisted we come for Sunday dinner."

"His mom? Is this the first time you'll be meeting her? This is big."

"It's not the first time. We've done lunch before and she's been by the house. It's no big deal."

"Michonne, this is a big deal. I've been your friend for a long time and I've never seen you smile so much over a man. I know Rick isn't just some man, he's a lot more. Now I can admit that I was maybe a little jealous when I found out. Y'all kind of threw it in Shane's and my face. I hated how y'all made it seem so easy while Shane and I were struggling to even figure out how to talk to each other. Believe it or not, I'm really happy for you. I'm happy that you have someone who makes you happy."

"Thank you Andrea. I am happy. Rick makes me happy."

"It looks like he's also giving it to you good, your skin looks great, you seem more relaxed. He's really good isn't he?"

"This wine looks good. Let's go pay for it."

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"Have I ever?"

"It was worth a try. What are you gonna wear?"

Michonne and Andrea grabbed some dinner and brought it back to Rick's and Michonne's place so Andrea could help her pick out on outfit for Sunday's dinner.

"Now I feel like I'm intruding on ya'lls love nest. Is there anywhere safe to sit?"

"Sit wherever you want except the couch."

"I'll take the chair. Did I tell you I saw Maggie the other day?"

"She told me when we had lunch." Michonne sat on the floor placing her food on the coffee table.

"She seems so grown up now that her and Glenn are married. Babies have to be around the corner for them."

"That would be a super cute baby."

"How's your salad?" Andrea asked as she picked at hers.

"It's good. I haven't had a Greek salad in a while. You want some more wine?"

"Sure. I think I should have gone for the Greek, because this chicken salad is not that great."

"Here, take some of mine. How has work been?"

"Oh the same. I'm flying out to D.C. next month. I'll be there for a whole two weeks?"

"You think Shane can handle you being gone for that long? He won't starve will he? You don't cook anyways."

"Shut up. I just found out that you did. I guess I needed a dick to find out." Andrea laughed at what she said. "Put your middle finger away. You know it was funny."

"Come on, help me pick out something to wear."

They cleared coffee table and topped off their wine glasses and headed upstairs to Michonne's room.

"Do I even want to try to sit on the bed or is it safer to stand?"

"It's very safe. Rick has never been in this bed." Michonne said as she walked into her closet to pick out some clothes.

"Never? The way you two carried on the other night I would have put money on the fact that ya'll have christened every inch of this place."

"Are shorts too casual or should I wear a cute dress? I have this pretty teal blue maxi or this shorter white sundress."

"Oh. Go with the white one. Your skin will look gorgeous in it. It does in everything, but I like the white dress best. Oh shit, I need to go. I'm supposed to meet Shane at the movies. Late show. Trying this whole date night thing."

"Okay, well thanks for your help. I'm gonna hop in the tub, Rick won't be home till after midnight. Enjoy your movie. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Michonne told Andrea as she walked her to the door.

"Which could be nothing or everything, the way you don't tell me anything about that your sex life."

"Well then, just make good choices."

Michonne was in the bed at 11 reading a book when Rick sent her a text.

 **Rick:** How long did it take your hair to dry?

 **Michonne:** The rest of the day. It was worth it though.

 **Rick:** What are you doing now? I hate this shift; it's so slow.

 **Michonne:** You have another hour. You can make it. I'm reading a book.

 **Rick:** Is it good? Are you naked?

 **Michonne:** I have on my pajamas and I'll read some to you when you get here.

 **Rick:** You don't have to wait up if you're tired.

 **Michonne:** I'm not tired and I'd like to see you before I fall asleep.

 **Rick:** You want me to send you a picture?

 **Michonne:** Yes!

Michonne laughed at the picture Rick sent. A close up of his face showing off his sexy eyes and lips.

 **Rick:** Only for you.

 **Michonne:** Well damn, I might be asleep when you get here. I'm putting this picture to good work.

 **Rick:** Your gonna start without me?

 **Michonne:** I'll start, but I'll let you finish.


	9. Chapter 9

"Richard! Michonne! I'm so glad y'all made it."

"I didn't think we had a choice mama."

How are you Ms. Grimes?

"I'm doing just fine, and call me Evelyn; Ms. Grimes is so formal."

"How bout we compromise and I call you Ms. Evelyn?"

"I'll take it. You look so pretty." She told Michonne as she looked at her dress. "Doesn't she Richard?"

"She does mama." Rick didn't take his eyes off of Michonne as he confirmed his mama's observation.

"Y'all come on back to the kitchen, the foods almost ready."

Ms. Grimes lead them to the kitchen where she motioned for them to sit at the table.

"It smells good mama, is that smothered chicken?"

"Yes, your daddy's favorite. I've got some rice and green beans and some cornbread too. Hope y'all are hungry."

"Yes we are. Do you need help with anything?" Michonne asked

"Oh no. Y'all are guests tonight. Well you are Michonne. Richard go grab a tub of ice cream from the freezer in the garage, well need it for dessert."

"Yes ma'am." Risk laughed as he retreated to the garage to grab the ice cream.

"Did you teach Rick how to make pancakes? He made those yesterday and I loved them."

"Oh the famous Grimes pancakes. His daddy taught him how to make those."

"You telling my secrets mama?" He asked as she handed her the ice cream

"Didn't know it was a secret son. His daddy told him he needed one signature meal to make a woman happy and if it was breakfast in bed that made it better."

"Did it work for you Ms. Evelyn?"

"Oh he made me very happy and it wasn't just the pancakes. But it was nice to sleep in on Saturdays and let him feed me. You make sure Richard keeps it up."

"Oh I will." She winked at him thinking about their deal of naked pancake breakfast on Saturdays.

"Richard, put this rice on the table, its time to eat."

Rick and his mama joined Michonne at the table to eat. The smothered chicken left the table quiet, each of them savoring the taste in their mouths.

"Do you cook like this every Sunday?"

"I used to, when I had Rick and his daddy around here to cook for. Every Sunday, and they better not miss it either."

Michonne looked over at Rick and smiled. Thinking about a younger Rick running home to make it to Sunday dinner before he got in trouble.

"Nice shirts were a requirement on Sundays." Rick said

"They sure were. I wasn't having dirty shirts at my table after I labored all day on a special Sunday dinner."

After they were all done eating and the plates cleared and washed, Ms. Grimes instructed Rick to give her a tour of the house while she warmed up the pie for dessert.

"So this cute little boy in all these pictures is you?"

"Yeah. I've come a long way. I think she has every picture she's ever taken of me hanging up on these walls, even the snaggletooth ones."

"I think I like this one the best. The no shirt and short shorts are fantastic, your hairs so long and curly." She reached up and played with the hair at the back of his neck. "I bet all the girls loved playing in this." She raked her hands through the top of his hair. He closed his eyes at the sensation.

"Do you see those legs of mine? I could barely get a girl to talk to me, let alone play with the curls."

"So all this Rick Grimes swag is new?"

"Swag? Is that what I got?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her to a door down the hall.

"You got something. Was this your room?"

"Yep. I keep telling her to get rid of all this stuff, but she won't. Maybe if you ask her she will. I think she likes you more than me." He closed the door behind them

"Can you blame her?" She sat on the bed and bounced up and down. "Is this where all the magic happened?"

"Yeah, if you count me alone with a few magazines. You're the first pretty girl who's ever been in here." He sat beside her on the bed and placed his hand on her thigh.

"Oh yeah? You had a few ugly girls in here?" She chuckled at her comment.

"I had zero girls in here. You are the first." He slipped his hand under her dress and ran a finger along her panties.

"Richard, are you trying to make me wet, here in your childhood room?"

"How am I doing? He said into her neck.

"See for yourself."

"You would have gotten me in so much trouble if I knew you in high school." He rubbed his thumb over the wet spot on her panties.

"You're gonna get us both in trouble now, if you don't stop." She closed her eyes as he started to rub. "Your mama could walk in here any time." She gasped when he pulled her panties to the side and slipped a finger deep inside her.

"You're right. We shouldn't be doing this." His fingertip touched that magic spot inside of her and then he pulled it back out. He stuck his finger in his mouth to taste her, drawing it out slowly. "Let's get back out there."

They met Ms. Grimes back in the kitchen where she was slicing the peach pie and topping it with ice cream.

"I thought we could eat this out on the porch. It's cooled down enough for us to eat out there. Oh Richard, before you leave tonight, would you mind changing the air filter? I usually have the neighbor do it, but since you're here."

"That's fine mama. I'll do it now so I don't forget. I'll be out there in a bit. Give y'all a chance to talk about me."

"How long have you lived in this house, Ms. Evelyn?" Michonne asked as both women sat down on the white wicker bench on the porch.

"We bought this house right after we got married, so about 35 years. We lucked out and found a house that we grew into and didn't outgrow so we never needed to move. How's that pie?"

"Delicious. You made this too didn't you?"

"I did. Baking and cooking relaxes me. It was a time during the day that I got to be alone with my thoughts. My guys didn't come in there when I was preparing the meals unless they wanted to be put to work."

"I used to cook with my mom when I was younger. She was an excellent cook. Taught me just about everything I know when it comes to the kitchen. Some of my best memories are of us in the kitchen, talking between measuring out ingredients. When she died I stopped cooking for a while. I just couldn't pick up a measuring cup without getting sad. It was when I realized the love and care that goes into making a meal for someone, that I picked it back up." She went quiet for a while, looking out to the hushed neighborhood. "It's so peaceful out here, nothing like the city."

"I enjoy it. Being able to see the stars and hear the crickets chirp. I come out here some mornings and drink my coffee and read the paper. You're welcome here whenever you'd like to come by."

"Thank you. Maybe next time I can help you with dinner."

"I'd like that." She said as she smiled at Michonne.

"Y'all done talking about me?"

"Yeah. I was just telling your mama that you ate my pound cake."

"Richard! You didn't? Now I told you to give that to her."

"You gave me too small a piece mama. I'll save it for her next time."

"No you won't. Michonne, I'll make a whole cake just for you and I'll make sure to put it right in your hands myself."

"Thank you Ms. Evelyn." She looked at Rick who was looking at his feet and shaking his head.

"Phones ringing mama."

"Oh I bet it's Sue, this might take a while."

"I can't believe you told on me." Rick said as he sat down beside Michonne and put his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her close to his side. "And she's gonna make you a whole cake. I told you she likes you better."

"That's what you get for eating it. I might share if you ask nicely."

"Come on let me show you around the back." He grabbed her hand and they walked around to the back of the house.

"I was telling your mama that I like her neighborhood. It's nice and peaceful."

"The whole county is. It was a great place to grow up."

"Do you miss living here? I know you haven't been away for very long and you're here for work everyday, but do you miss laying your head here?"

"After laying my head with you, no. I mean, I miss the peaceful nights and the small town, but I wouldn't want to be where you're not."

"You're trying to get me to make out with you aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" He said as he backed her up the house, his hands on her waist.

"There's nothing to see back here, Rick."

"There's not?" He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"You could have kissed me on the front porch."

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and walked her further into the backyard where a wooden bench sat out in the open. "Have a seat."

"It glides." Michonne said as she moved back and forth

"Yeah. My dad made this for my mama for one of there anniversaries. The 25th I think. She wanted a place where she could sit and be still and look up at the stars. He was out here with her most nights. If I hadn't seen her laugh so much while they were out here, I wouldn't know he had a sense of humor."

"I bet you're a lot like him, a force to be reckoned with, but gentle when you need to be." She felt his hand inch up her thigh under her dress. "What are you doing?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He took the opportunity to capture her lips and kiss her deeply coaxing a moan from her throat.

"I figured I'd find the two of y'all out here since you weren't on the front porch anymore. Just like your daddy. He was always kissing on me too when we sat out here." Michonne looked at Rick who she could see was a cute shade of pink even with the darkness of the sky. "Y'all come on back in, I've packed up some leftovers for you to take home."

"You kicking us out already mama?"

"Well y'all can't stay forever and I know Michonne has work in the morning."

They all walked back into the kitchen where Rick was handed a bag filled with Tupperware containers.

"Thank you for dinner Ms. Evelyn. I really enjoyed it."

"Oh no thanks needed. Like I said you are welcome any time. I'll have that cake over to you within the week."

* * *

Rick and Michonne talked and laughed the whole way home. Rick telling her more stories about his teenage years and the trouble Shane got him in and how they would try to get out of it. Michonne told Rick about the near disasters that her and her mother found themselves in while cooking, almost burning the house down a few times. It was 10 o'clock when they walked up to their door.

"She said you were always welcome. She didn't say that to me."

"You're her son, you've got a unsaid open invitation." Michonne looked down at a cute little dog that suddenly ran up to them. "Awe. How are you doggy?" She scratched its head.

"Olive! Olive. There you are. I'm so sorry. She didn't bark at you or anything did she?"

"Oh not at all. She just ran over here."

"I was unhooking her leash and she just took off."

"She must've smelled the food." Rick suggested

"Olive is an unusual name for a dog. It's cute though." Michonne told the woman

"It's short for Olive Oil. Hey I'm your neighbor, we live behind y'all. I'm Lori."

"Nice to meet you Lori. I'm Michonne and this is"

"Rick." The woman said quickly "I've heard." She said with a blush. "Well sorry about Olive, we have to get going." She picked the dog up and walked away.

"Have you met her before?" Michonne asked as she opened the door?

"Never. How did she know my name?"

"I don't know." She took the bag from him and walked to the kitchen to put the food away.

Rick watched her put the food in the fridge and then walked up behind her and pressed himself against her, trapping her with his hands on the counter. He moved her hair to expose her neck and then kissed her below her ear.

"She said she lives behind us right?"

"Yeah," Michonne whispered

"Well she's probably heard you scream my name a few dozen times." Michonne turned to face him. She kissed him and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Are we doing this here?" He trailed a finger down her cleavage.

"No. I think Lori needs to learn your last name too."


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe how cold it got from this morning." Michonne breathlessly told Rick as she walked in the house. She rubbed her gloved hands together before taking them off and stuffing them into her pocket.

"It is the middle of November Michonne." He said back to her.

She shrugged out of her jacket and hung it up before looking at Rick. "Oh my god Rick, what happened?" She asked as she rushed over to him sitting on the couch.

"Just a little scuffle with some asshole that didn't want to be handcuffed."

"You said you were coming home early, is this why? You should have told me."

"I didn't need you worrying on your way home. It's not that bad really, just three stitches."

"And a black eye." Michonne moved her finger to his left eyebrow where his stitches were, but stopped short of touching them. "Did they give you any pain medication?"

"Some ibuprofen, I haven't taken it yet. This seems to be doing the trick." He held up his almost empty glass of scotch.

"Come on, come sit at the table, let me look at better."

Rick huffed as he got up and walked to the table. "Michonne, I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"Then just humor me. Please." She pulled out a chair for him to sit in and took his glass, before entering the kitchen. She walked back to him with his glass refilled and a bag of frozen peas.

"Thanks." He said as he took the scotch. He winched when she placed the frozen bag on his bruised eye.

"I'm sorry."

"It's just cold." He lied, hoping to settle her nerves. He could tell how on edge she was. "Breath Michonne." He set his glass on the table and grabbed her waist with his hands.

She took a deep breath and looked at the wall behind him. He took the bag of peas out of her hand and placed it on the table. "Look at me." He said softly.

She looked at him and he could see the glistening of her eyes. "I know, I'm being a baby. I'm sorry. I've just never seen you hurt. Even though I know it can happen with your job, I just.. I'll be okay."

"So will I. This is nothing. You should see the other guy, I think I broke his nose. Come here." He pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. "I don't want to scare you, but this might happen from time to time. Sometimes much worse could happen; it's part of the job. And don't be sorry, it's nice to have someone to worry about me. And thank you for taking care of me I know I don't make it easy. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a horrible patient."

"You are. He messed up your beautiful face."

"I don't know about beautiful, but it'll all heal in time. Here I think you need this more than me." He handed her the glass of scotch.

"Thanks." She said with a chuckle as she took a swig of the liquor

"I love you Michonne and hear me when I say this. No matter what happens at work, I'll always do my best to come home to you."

"I know. Thank you." She took his hand and kissed his palm and smiled.

"Besides" he started as he began unbuttoning her shirt. "There's not much that could keep me from coming home to this." He kissed her neck and made his way to her collarbone. He was glad that she wore a bra that opens in the front, because his hand hurt more than he wanted to admit and he didn't want to fumble with a back clasp. He kissed the soft mounds of flesh that peaked over the top of her bra cups then he unhooked it, allowing her breast to spill out and giving him access to her nipples. She moaned as he licked and sucked and squeezed with his injured hand. She ran her hands through his hair and he sighed content with her touch.

"Rick. Are you sure you're up for this? I don't want you to hurt more."

"I think you can feel that I'm up for this." He placed both hands on her ass and pulled her closer to him, she felt his hardness on her center, which gave her goose bumps. "Let me show you just how much." He stood up and she wrapped her legs around him. He started walking them upstairs.

"If your back hurts tomorrow, don't blame it on me."

He stopped in the stairwell and put her back up against the wall. "We can do it right here if you're worried I can't make it upstairs. You're not the least bit heavy."

She leaned in and kissed his lips deeply. "Keep walking." She told him. He did as told and when he made it to the bed, Michonne unwrapped her legs and kneeled on the bed. "I think you've done enough work for today." She started unbuttoning his shirt and pants. "I'll take over from here." She removed his uniform shirt trying not to see the droplets of blood that were now dried on the fabric. His pants fell to the floor next and he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. "Arms up." Rick gingerly raised his arms above his head. Michonne noticed the slight change of expression when he did. She grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. The slight blue and purple bruise over his rib cage caught her off guard. "Rick?" Her soft voice questioned him.

"I'm okay Michonne." He cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. "I'm okay." He repeated against her lips. She nodded her head within his grasp.

"I know." She lowered herself down and sat on the back of her legs. She lightly circled the bruise with her finger before she leaned in and delicately brushed her lips over it. She looked up at him and smiled hoping he would believe her. She repositioned herself so that she was sitting on the bed with her legs on each side of his. His boxers did nothing to mask his arousal and were swiftly discarded so Michonne could partake in the flavor of her man.

Her tongue slowly glided over the full length of his hardness stopping at the tip to circle it and lick off what had started to drip. She heard Rick's impatient moan and decided to speed up her actions. Rick was suddenly lightheaded as he felt the tip of his dick hit the back of Michonne's throat. He didn't know how she always seemed to have him almost over the edge when she did that, but if he didn't focus it would be his undoing and he wanted to spill deep inside her pussy.

"Fuck Michonne. Your mouth feels so good. Too good. Fuck. Are you trying to make me cum in your mouth?"

She replaced her mouth with her hand so she could answer him. Stroking him as she talked. "I told you I was doing all the work. Relax and enjoy this." He bit his bottom lip and nodded his head unable to talk when she placed him back in her mouth and started sucking again, faster and harder than before. His hands fisted her locs and his hips reflexively began to thrust against her mouth. Michonne smiled and moaned knowing he was letting go and relaxing.

"Michonne. Damn." He chanced looking down at her and the image he saw ruined his resolve. The sight of his dick moving in and out of Michonne's mouth glistening with her saliva, plus the feel of the vibrations as she hummed, along with the volume in which she did it was enough for him. Rick stilled his movements and Michonne knew exactly why. She positioned him to the back of her throat and started to moan when she tasted and felt him erupt in her mouth. She closed her eyes and greedily swallowed every bit of Rick's sticky hot cum that filled her mouth. She licked his shaft clean, torturously slow, watching him the whole time, waiting for him to ask her to stop.

He took a careful step back to release himself from her mouth. "I can't take anymore. Fuck." He sat down on the bed next to her and lay down on his back. His hand found her back and he started to make circles on her smooth skin. She looked over her shoulder at him. His eyes beginning to close, he chuckled and scratched his chin with his thumb. Michonne moved to her stomach to look at him closer.

"What's funny?"

"I've never finished without you. I feel bad. I didn't even get to take your pants off."

"Who says I didn't finish?"

"Oh yeah?" He looked at her with a smirk.

"Yeah. Watching you and seeing you get off, being the reason for that really turns me on, kind of gets me off."

"Come here." He told her. She moved closer to him resting her head on his chest taking care to avoid his bruise when she placed her hand on his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and then moved his hand down to her hip. "Can I take them off now?" He asked through a smile.

"Does it bother you that much?" She laughed. "Maybe I'll keep them on. They're really comfortable."

"That's really too bad, cause they're coming off." He moved to get to the button of her pants and had them undone and off her legs before she could protest. "There. That's better." He rubbed her legs and kissed her lips then her jaw then moved to her neck but winced in pain when his bruise came in contact with her.

"Alright that's enough of that. I'm going to get you your ibuprofen and then you're going to sleep." She hopped up and went downstairs to grab his pills and a glass of water. She made sure the deadbolt on the door was locked and then grabbed some fruit off the counter before turning off the lights and heading back upstairs. She found Rick with his back up against the headboard with the covers over his legs. She went to sit beside him on his side of the bed; she faced him so that she could give him his pain pills. "Here, take both of them." He held his hand out for them and swallowed them with a big gulp of the water, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol wearing off. "I brought you an apple, didn't know if had anything to eat or not." She held the apple to his mouth and he took a bite, then she took one for herself.

"You're a pretty good nurse, you know that. You'd probably look really good in one of those sexy nurse outfits, the white ones with the short skirt; you could wear your res stilettos with it. Not that I don't like you like this, in just your underwear. Why didn't I take those off too?" He rubbed her thigh with his left hand inching it closer to her center. She placed her hand on top of his to stop his movement.

"Rick."

"Michonne, I told you that I'm okay."

"I know."

"How?"

She climbed over his legs kissing him on her way over to her side. When she was settled under the covers next to him, she rested her head on his chest again.

"Cause I'm okay too."

Sleep came easy for the both of them that night, not just because of the alcohol or the sated feeling they both had coursing through their bodies. They slept easy knowing they were together and Rick was able to come home, on his own accord at that. Michonne had never thought much about him being hurt at work, even though it was a very real possibility; she just pushed it to the back of her mind. He wasn't even hurt that bad, just the fact that it could be worse troubled her. She promised herself that night before she drifted off to a deep sleep, that she wouldn't dwell on the could of and what ifs, she would just be happy in the moment and follow Rick's lead because if he's okay then she is too.


	11. Chapter 11

"Michonne. You awake baby?"

Michonne's eyes fluttered open and settled on the ceiling. She took a deep breath and then looked down at Rick's hand and the finger that was playing with her right nipple.

"I am now." She said as her head turned to the side to see Rick's blue eyes looking at her. He was on his stomach, the sheet only covering his lower half. "Why are you awake? You feeling alright?"

"No."

She sat up worried. "What is it? It time for you to take some more pills anyways. You should eat too." She moved to get out of the bed, but Rick's strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't go anywhere yet. My back hurts." He whined.

"I told you, Rick." She playfully slapped his arm. "You just had to show off."

"Can you sit on my back? Please?"

"Only because you sound like you need me too." She climbed onto his lower back. "Right here?"

"Yeah. Press your ass down a little more. Yeah that's good." He sighed feeling relief.

"I'm glad my ass is good for something."

"Oh it's good for a lot more than making my back feel better." He reached back and caressed her ample cheeks. "What happened to your underwear? I never took those off last night."

"I took them off sometime during the night. Gotta let things breath."

"Is that what you do? I thought it was for my benefit."

"Maybe a little bit for you. All these months, you know there's only one reason that I wear any in the bed."

"Oh yeah. Why are you still having that anyways?" He groaned as Michonne shifted a bit on his lower back.

"Because I'm very good at taking my pill everyday. Stop being so eager to knock me up. You definitely won't be carrying me up the stairs when my belly's all huge from your child."

"I'm sure I'd have no problem."

"Rick, do you see where I am now, because you wanted to flex some muscles. Your back hurts now from just me, I hate to see what 30 extra pounds will do to you." She leaned forward to kiss his shoulder. "I'm gonna go make you some breakfast."

She went to get up, but was quickly trapped by Rick's arms behind her back. "Stay right here. You got my back all wet. I like it."

"Breakfast time, Rick. I'll be back." She wiggled out of his arms and went to put on a shirt of his before walking downstairs.

She started to get the food out of the fridge, eggs bacon and hash browns from the freezer. She scrambled the eggs and then noticed her and Rick's phones on the counter. She picked up hers first as she poured the eggs into the pan. There were a few text messages from Aaron asking when she was coming in that day. She sent him a quick reply that she was staying home to take care of Rick. She was checking the bacon when Rick joined her in the kitchen; he was shirtless, only wearing pajama pants.

"I thought I left you in the bed? I would have brought it up to you."

"I got lonely." He came up behind her and kissed her neck after moving her hair out of the way. "Smells good."

"You need to call your mama, she's left you a bunch of messages."

"Why didn't you call her for me?"

"And have Ms. Evelyn yell at me. You know she's heard about what happened yesterday."

"Yeah. I guess I have to get it over with." He picked up the phone and called his mama. Michonne could only laugh at the one sided conversation she heard. She was sure that Rick was getting an earful because all he was saying was _I know mama_ and _I'm sorry mama it, won't happen again mama_. Michonne plated up Rick's breakfast and walked it over to him at the table. He was sitting at the table with his head in his hand when she walked up. She placed the plate down in front of him and took the phone from him. She smiled as she started to talk.

"Hey Ms. Evelyn, how are you?" "Don't you worry too much about him. I'm taking good care of him." Rick pulled Michonne down onto his lap and rested his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair while she continued to talk.

"It's just a few stitches and a couple bruises. I'll keep him home until he's ready. Okay Ms. Evelyn I'll do that." She laughed "Alright bye."

"What did she say?"

"That mama of yours is something else. She's a little mad because she had to hear about what happened from someone else. She told me to sit on you in a way that makes you stay home until you're healed enough to go back to work."

"She's a smart woman." Rick said as he raised an eyebrow at Michonne.

"Eat. You want some coffee?"

"No. I want you to stop getting off of me. Stay right here." He fed her some eggs and took a bite of his bacon.

"You're such a baby." She told him before she kissed him. "Make sure you eat all of this. How long will I have to sit on you?"

"I think the doc said 5 days. I'll call the station tomorrow and confirm everything with the sheriff. I hope you have a way to keep me entertained."

"There are a few things we can do. But first you need to eat."

"So do you." He handed her some bacon and then finished the eggs. "Are they going to miss you at work?"

"They'll get by without me, Aaron's there. Anything computer wise, I can do here if I need to. You can do the dishes."

"I'll get to em." He said as he pulled her over so that she was centered on his lap. "Can I take care of you now?" He placed his hands under the shirt she wore loving how her skin felt against his hands.

"You always do." Her breath hitched when his left hand squeezed her breasts. She leaned back into him laying the back of her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath knowing that Rick wanted to make up for last night. He used his knees to open her legs and his right hand squeezed her inner thigh. He watched as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"I don't know why you wouldn't let me do this last night?" He said low and raspy in her ear. His hand caressed her hot center and the heel of his hand stroked her clit up and down. Her back arched at the sensation that shot through her. Rick moved the hand that was on her breast to her waist holding her tight. He slipped his middle and ring finger deep inside her and then stopped when he ran out of room.

She moaned and tried to grab on to something but Ricks hands were occupied she somehow found the back of the chair and held on as tight as she could.

"You're beautiful. Damn. I just want to feel you cum." He started to move his fingers slowly stroking her clit. "I'm just gonna play with your pussy until you do."

"Don't play with it Rick. Fuck!"

"What do you want me to do with it Michonne?" His fingers moved a little faster and he opened her legs wider.

"I. Want. You. Mmmmm. To make. Mmmmm Rick. Please."

I like when you beg." He started to curl his fingers inside her. "I guess playtimes over." Michonne watched him smile as he decided to show her no mercy. She exhaled slowly, hoping she was prepared for what he was about to do. His fingers started to work faster, his palm pressed harder, Michonne got louder. "There you go."

"Fuck. Yes! Don't stop." She held her breath and squeezed around Rick's fingers. Her body started to shake and her eyelids closed. She tried to close her legs on his hand to keep the feeling trapped between her legs.

"Rick. Rick. Oohhhh." As relentless as Rick was being to her pussy, her orgasm washed over her softly, hitting her body in stages. Her toes began to tingle and her legs prickled the rumble in her belly started at the same time her head got light. Rick didn't stop. She brought her hand down on top of his to increase the pressure and she let go. "RRickkkk!"

He slowed his movements as he watched her face through all the stages of a mind-blowing orgasm. He loved every one of them.

She was coming down now. Her skin glistened and her breathing started to even out. That satisfied grin appeared on her face and he pulled his soaked fingers out of her.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"You know that doesn't count."

"It does today."

* * *

"Rick we have sat around most of the day and done nothing. It's 3 in the afternoon."

"I'm on the mend, that's what I'm supposed to do. Don't our showers count?"

"Barely. It is the perfect day to do nothing though."

Rick and Michonne both sat on the couch, each occupying opposite ends. Michonne looked out the window at the cloudy fall day. Rick had Michonne's feet in his hands, rubbing them, sometimes tickling but mostly just wanting to touch them.

"Each other isn't nothing."

"No it's not." She smiled at him and his insatiable appetite. "How did you even function as a horny teenager? I'm surprised you're not blind. You would be inside of me three times everyday if I let you."

"Is that an option or a challenge? I told you I was a shy kid; I never had any girls in my room, barely had any in my car. I stayed busy in high school so when I got home I was usually too tired to "take care of myself". I'm not saying I didn't, just not every night. Don't act like you weren't a horny teenager."

"I didn't say I wasn't. I could just hide it better than you. No one can tell when I'm horny, there's no visual evidence."

"Lucky you. Imagine being a teenage boy and just being turned on by almost everything you see. Short skirts, when y'all would bend over and tie your shoes or drink from the water fountain. Just the most random things. Summertime was the worst. Popsicles and bikinis, I'm so glad the lake waters were dark and I had an ugly math teacher to think about."

Michonne laughed at Rick's memory thinking about her own summers and how they differed. "I wore one pieces, my mama was adamant about that and there were no lakes. You really swam where fish pee?"

"People pee in public pools."

"Yeah, but the water's treated. I haven't been swimming in so long. Probably college. That's when I bought my first two-piece. It was a white halter-top with gold metal accents. I thought I looked so good in it."

"I have no doubt that you did. We should get a pool one day and a dog."

"We need a backyard first." She looked over at the fireplace along the wall. "Did you chop all the wood at your mamas house?"

"Not all of it, there's a few guys in the neighborhood who do it for her."

"I can picture you doing that. You've got the arms for it. I wonder if it'll get cold enough to use ours this winter?" He watched as she grew quiet looking at the fireplace.

"You having fantasies about making love in front of the fire on a bear skinned rug." He watched her smile.

"That sounds nice. But I'm not fucking you on a bear. The fire would probably make us so sweaty."

"Now I'm hoping for snow. You ever seen how sexy your skin is when you sweat? Shit."

"I can see the visual of your arousal." She pointed to the partially tented section of his pants.

"I got images of you in a white bikini and you naked and sweaty by the fire. Can you blame me?" He reached in his pants and pulled out the culprit. He gripped the base and stroked slowly. "You should do something about this."

"What do you suggest I do? I kinda like watching you do that. It's making me wet." She rubbed herself over her panties and moaned as her back arched.

"Damn it. Fuck Michonne. Stop doing that. No. Keep doing it just take those off and show me how wet you are." Rick watched intently as a pair of satin panties went flying over his head. "Shit. You are so wet."

"Do you like to watch?" Michonne let her knees fall open to give Rick a better view.

Still stroking his length, Rick responded. "Yeah. But not right now. It's all over your fingers."

"You want a taste?" She lifted her fingers to him.

"Yes and I want you to sit on this." Get over here. He glared at Michonne as she moved to stand up and take a short step closer to him stopping beside him. She looked down at him and smiled. His right hand never left his throbbing length, but his left hand grabbed her right wrist to pull her down on him. She happily complied, positioning herself over him and lowering her pussy to engulf him slowly and entirely. "Fuck. Fuck. I love you so much."

He pulled her down to him to kiss her lips. He kissed her hard urging her to grind faster on him. She grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged lightly which only encouraged him. He lustfully growled into their kiss clutching at her hips with his strong hands.

"Rick." His name passed her lips requesting, begging for the release they both sought. His hands gripped her tighter and she moved faster back and forth until it was all too much she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her neck. She couldn't breath. She didn't care. Her orgasm would be her air, his would be the inhale that would save her.

He came first, but with such force it caused her to cum with him. They were both in their favorite place. In the arms of the one they love, breathing hard and coming down easy. Happy and fulfilled.

"We're getting a dog and a big yard to put him in and we're gonna name him Colt."


	12. Chapter 12

"Rick, I'm making us leave the house today. We've been in this house for three days straight." She lightly ran her nails along his back as rick lay on top of her. She felt the evidence of their love making seeping out of her and Rick's lips brushing against her neck as he groaned.

"But I like it right here."

"I do too, but for all we know that world's gone to shit and we've been too wrapped up in each other to know."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing. Besides my world is right up under me."

"Stop trying to sweet talk me. Go take a shower and then we're leaving. I need to get something from my office today and we can grab some lunch while we're in the city."

"Okay. Do I have to shower alone?"

"Yes. That's the only way we're getting out of here. Now go." She gave his ass a squeeze and kissed his nose.

"Fine." Rick gave her a kiss on the lips and pushed himself off of her to go take a shower.

An hour later they were both showered and dressed. Michonne wore a white sweater with black form fitting jeans and brown knee high boots. She grabbed her purse as Rick came down the stairs. She looked him over in his white tee and jeans, wondering if venturing out is really what she wants to do or just take him back upstairs. He looked so good wearing something so simple, and then he put on that damn worn red hat and pulled his boots on. She took a deep breath and looked away.

"You ready?" He asked her

"Yep. You might need a jacket, it's kind of chilly out."

"I got one in the truck. I like those pants. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her ass."

"Rick. Let's go."

"Alright. Where to first?" He opened the door for them and Michonne stepped outside.

"My office. We can grab lunch after, maybe a little shopping too."

"I was with you till you said shopping. What else you got?" He closed the door for her after she hopped in the truck and quickly got in on his side to turn on the heat.

"It's almost Christmas Rick and you haven't bought anything for anyone yet. We're gonna get all your gifts today."

"Michonne, I've got you and my mama to shop for. My mama like cold hard cash every year, she spends it at the casino with her friends at New Years. You've got me, what more would you want?" He looked over at her and grinned.

"I'll make you a list smart ass."

"So you've got my gift already?"

"Yep. I'm all done. I hate last minute shopping. The last time I waited I almost punched some chick in the face for taking the last green pashmina scarf."

"So we don't have to shop then?"

"Nope, we're still going. I think I want a new sweater, maybe some earrings." She was just messing with him now, she didn't care one way or the other if they shopped, she just wanted them to stretch their legs a bit.

Rick pulled into an open parking spot near the gallery and grabbed his jacket before getting out and walking over to Michonne's door.

"It shouldn't take too long, I just have to check some numbers and verify a few invoices." Morgan will probably want to talk to you again about something.

"Yeah. I'll be nice, but I'm not in the mood for his _all life is precious_ speech."

"You be nice and I'll give you a treat later." She leaned up and kissed him, leaving him wondering what his treat would be.

"Hey Aaron, you remember Rick don't you?" She asked as they stepped into the gallery.

"Oh yeah. How ya doing? It's nice to see you again. I hope Michonne has been taking good care of you. We've missed her around here."

"Well she's got a couple more days to nurse me back to health, then y'all can have her back for a while."

"Good to know." Aaron said to him, realizing that Rick wasn't quite ready to be away from Michonne.

"Aaron, I'll be in my office, we're not staying long. Is Morgan here?"

"You just missed him, said he had to go pick up a stick; whatever that means. So I'll see you on Monday then Michonne?"

"Yeah, I'll be back on Monday." She looked over at Rick who was giving her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, y'all enjoy your weekend."

"Nice to see you again Aaron." Rick said to him as he walked away.

Michonne grabbed his hand and led him into her office. "Sit." She directed him.

"Yes ma'am." Rick sat down and looked around her office trying not to be bored. "You all seem to come and go a lot, Morgan doesn't care? I mean how does he stay in business?"

"Most of our sales are done online. This gallery is really just for new artists shows and drop- ins. All of us who work here can easily work from home and just come in once a week. I think Morgan just likes the company, especially since his wife and son are gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah. His wife Jenny died, she was sick for a while and then a couple years later his son died too."

"Man. Now I feel bad."

"Don't. He's working through it. He has his good days and his bad days."

"That's why all life is precious to him?"

"Yes."

"Will I still get my treat?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes you will. Give me 10 more minutes and I'll be ready. You want anything special for lunch?" Rick gave her his hungry for you face. "Something they serve at a restaurant Rick."

"A beer and burger sound good right now."

"Beer and burgers it is then. There's a nice place down the street we can walk to. You ready?"

"If you're done I am."

Rick was surprised at the restaurant Michonne took him too. The burgers were greasy and the beer was cold, not what he expected for such an upscale street.

"You been here before?"

A few times, the foods great, but the weekend crowd is too rowdy. I've never been here on a weekday; it's not too bad, a lot quieter. You gonna eat those?" She pointed to his fries.

He slid his plate over to her. "They're all yours. A place with black and white photos of different places in the world gets rowdy? The way it's decorated, you'd think they served tea and cucumber sandwiches."

"It does. The college kids, the ones with money, especially on game nights. They like the cold beer. That photo is my favorite." She pointed to a white-framed picture of Santorini that was hanging over Ricks shoulder. "You're gonna take me there one day."

He looked at the photo and then looked back at her. "Can we get there in my truck?"

She looked at him for a beat before answering. "We can get to the airport in your truck."

"And I'm the smart ass."

"I'm just giving you a heads up. Those boots will stay here; we'll let your toes enjoy the sand on the beach."

"Are you wearing a white bikini on this trip?" He licked his bottom lip

"I'll wear whatever color you want if you take me there."

"I'll take you there for our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?"

"Yes. But we might not get to see too much outside of our hotel room."

"Are you ever not thinking about sex?"

"Am I ever not thinking about sex with you? No. You haven't even got my A+ work yet. I've saving that for Mrs. Rick Grimes."

"So all this time you've been giving me your average stroke game and holding out on the good good? Damn Rick, now I'm intrigued."

He scratched the side of his beard and chuckled at her. "You'll get it one day. It's up to you when."

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Michonne shook her head at him and smiled.

"I'll make you a list. Can I get my treat now?"

"Soon. I want to find a cute sweater first, be patient." She waved over the waiter to get the check so they could leave.

They walked down the sidewalk hand in hand towards a boutique that Michonne wanted to go into. They stopped a few times to look in the windows of a few shops, Michonne pointing out a few shirts that would look good on him and bring out his blue eyes.

"This is the one, come on." She pulled him into the store and led him over to a rack with sweaters. She grabbed three and then handed them to Rick and then picked up three pairs of pants and two skirts. She looked over at Rick who was trying to find his happy place while Michonne picked up more clothes to try on.

"Would you like me to start you a dressing room ma'am?" The sales lady asked.

"You know what. I'm ready to try all this on now."

"Sure let me unlock one for you." She gestured for the clothes that Michonne and Rick carried and then walked to unlock one of the doors for Michonne. She placed the clothes in the room and with a smile turned back to Michonne. "Let me know if you need anything else, a different size or color. I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

"Okay thanks." Michonne turned to Rick and told him to sit in one of the chairs outside the dressing room. He huffed and took a seat, this was not his idea of a good time. "I'll be out in a minute, you can tell me what you think." She left him sitting looking mad and she smiled as she disrobed and changed into a sweater and one of the pants she picked out. Once she was dressed she opened the door for Rick to see. He looked at her and nodded his head.

"That's nice." He didn't really care. She looked good in everything. Michonne didn't really want his opinion. She already knew what she was going to buy. She looked around the deserted store and didn't see the sales lady.

"Come help me with this." She said softly to Rick who perked up at her request. He also looked around for anybody else. When he didn't see anyone he quickly stood up and was in the dressing room in two long steps. Michonne closed the door and locked it behind him. Rick made note of the fact that the door went all the way to the floor. No annoying 12-inch gap at the bottom. He also saw that mirrors surrounded them. "You gonna help me out of these clothes or not?"

"I fucking love you so much." He pulled her sweater over her head and unbuttoned her pants while he kissed her. She had her back to the full length mirror on the door and he loved seeing the image of her body in it. Her yellow lace thong and bra, looked so good against her skin. He watched her unhook the bra and shimmy out of the panties. He was so enthralled with watching her in the mirror he almost didn't feel her hands on his chest guiding him to the bench behind him. It took him a minute but he sat down smiling in disbelief of what was about to happen. Michonne unzipped his pants and pulled them down to the floor around his ankles. He was ready, hard and erect, waiting for her.

"You have to be quiet." She whispered before she turned her back to him and put each leg on either side of his and then lowered herself onto him. She heard him sigh before he gripped her hips. She started moving in circles and they both watched in the mirror as Michonne rode him. He was on the verge of exploding with the way she felt and the way they looked in the mirror. He watched her bite her bottom lip to keep quiet and he could tell she was close, he could feel her walls clinch around him. He reluctantly pushed her to her feet so he could stand. He switched their positions and bent her over so she could hold onto the bench. He entered her slowly, loving that he could see her ass jiggle and watch his dick going in and out of her. He had mirrors all around him and every angle of the both of them was reflected somewhere. With his hands on her hips he sped up his strokes. Michonne started to whimper through her tightly closed lips. Rick loved it. He looked at her eyes in the mirror and she fell over the edge. Her mouth opened to allow a silent gasp to escape and she squeezed around Rick's thick hard dick. Her whole body shook and then Rick plunged deep inside her spilling out hot and hard. They both looked at each other in the mirror, the sweat on their faces, Rick's curls out of place, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Michonne smiled at him as he looked at her and removed himself to pull up his pants. She redressed in her clothes and gathered all the clothes she brought in there with her.

He caught her before she could open the door and kissed her. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I'll make you a list."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ms. Evelyn, you do this every year?"

"Yes. I gives me something to do the week after Thanksgiving. The guys down at the station work a lot of hours this time of year. They can use a little extra sugar to keep them going."

"I see where Rick gets his big heart from."

"Well it's also what you do as the sheriff's wife." She winked at Michonne. "I inherited the job from the last sheriff's wife. It's supposed to be handed off when a new sheriff is elected, but this one isn't married and never has been, so the torch has stayed with me. Maybe one day I'll pass it to you."

"Maybe one day. So what all are we making today?"

"Some cakes and some pies. Two chocolate sheet cakes, two strawberry cakes, four pound cakes, a cherry pie and an apple pie. Not much."

"That's a lot of sugar. They must love seeing you walk in with all this."

"Oh they perk up when the cakes come through the door."

"Is it harder being married to a sheriff? I mean, Ricks never talked about going in that direction, but I can see him so clearly being a great one, like your husband. But then I think about how I reacted when he had just a few stitches as a deputy and I just don't know how I would handle it."

"You'll be just fine if he decides to go that route. When my husband became sheriff, it changed him. He was less reckless and more thoughtful, probably because he knew what he was working for and who he had waiting at home for him. Rick loves you and never wants to see you worried. He'll do everything in his power to make sure you're always smiling. Don't you worry unless he does. And then if he does, give him a reason not to."

Michonne nodded her head to keep the tears from falling, but they seeped out anyway. "Thank you." She hugged her and took a deep breath.

"Don't you worry about it dear. Now let's start baking before they send a car over here looking for their cakes."

Many hours, pounds of sugar, butter and flour later and all the cakes and pies were finished. Michonne and Ms. Evelyn loaded everything in the car and got ready to leave.

"Give me about 10 minutes to freshen up and I'll be right out." Ms. Evelyn smiled at her, knowing she wanted to look her best for Rick.

* * *

It was 5:30 when the women arrived at the station. They didn't need to carry anything in since the deputies were expecting Ms. Evelyn and were all too happy and eager to carry all of the sweet treats inside the station. Rick wasn't scheduled to be in until 6, so Michonne and Ms. Evelyn set up all the cakes and pies plus Ms. Evelyn's famous hot chocolate without any distractions.

"This table looks like heaven Ms. Evelyn. Smells even better."

"Yeah, we did a good job. This should certainly give them the sugar rush they need to work a few extra hours". She looked down at her watch and smiled. "Rick should be at his desk in about 6 minutes, why don't you go wait for him. I'll just start slicing up some of the cakes for the guys. Some of them are starting to drool."

Michonne walked over to Rick's desk and sat down in his chair. She chuckled at the photo of them on his desk remembering how many he had taken of them with his phone, before she decided it was okay for others to see.

"You keeping his chair warm for him?"

"Hello Shane. I'm just waiting for him to get here. How have you been?"

"Good. This time of year is tiring, but I'm glad to have a job and something to keep me out of trouble."

"I thought that was what Andrea was for."

"Let's just say, after a few drinks we're both bad influences."

"I don't doubt that at all. Did you get some cake?"

"Not yet, I was following my nose, when I saw you and thought I'd say hello. These other dudes are too scared to say anything. Afraid of what Rick might do if they spoke to you."

"He's not that bad." She looked around and met eyes with a few of the deputies before they diverted their eyes away from hers.

"Telling lies about me again Shane?"

"Never my friend. Just saying hi to Michonne before I go get a piece of pound cake. Hey we should get together soon, maybe go for drinks or something."

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll call Andrea and set something up for when y'all go back to days." Michonne told Shane before he left to get his sugar fix.

"I've always liked the way you look sitting in my chair. Y'all been here long?"

"Maybe half an hour. You're mama had me working today. Y'all should have enough treats to tide y'all over for a while."

Bending down to discreetly kiss her on the cheek he whispered, "You know I'm not into sweets much, but you smell like cake and it just makes me want to taste you."

"You look really good in your uniform today. I'm really trying not to throw you on this desk and have my way with you. You're not making it any easier. Am I allowed to kiss you out here?"

"Follow me." Michonne got up from his chair and walked behind him to a small room that looked to be a supply closet from all the reams of paper and packs of pens and markers. All the other deputies were busy with cake, so they went undetected into the room. It had a small dim light that illuminated them just enough for the sparkle in their eyes to show. "You can kiss me in here." He said in a low voice near her lips. She did just that tilting her head to connect her lips to his in a short soft peck. "Come on Michonne, you could of done that out there."

"Just warming up." She brought her tongue to his top lip and swiped it across slowly, Rick parted his lips to allow Michonne to explore his mouth and tease his tongue with her own. He pulled her in closer to him so he could hear her moan as he let his hands rest on her ass. She had to pull away before she ripped off both of their clothes and satisfied her need for him in the tiny closet.

"Warm enough now?" He teased her as her squeezed her ass and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm practically on fire Rick. Shit. Let's go before we go too far in this little ass closet." She went to reach for the door handle but Rick blocked her hand.

"Hold on." He was smiling at Michonne's pleading eyes to get some space between them. "I just have to do one more thing." Before she knew what was happening Rick had his hand down the front on her jeans and was rubbing her clit. She had to grab onto his arms to hold herself up. "Just what I thought, always so wet." He removed his hand and licked his finger. "Just wanted a taste. Save the rest for when I get home."

"Open the door Rick." She said breathless. Once the door opened and her eyes adjusted to the extra light, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. She felt him come up behind her.

"You alright?"

She turned to him and his smug smiling face. "No I'm not alright. You got me all worked up with nothing to do about it." She whispered.

"There you two are. Michonne, is my son trying to steal you away?"

"No mama, just came to get some paper." He reached inside the closet and quickly grabbed a package of paper.

"I'm sure you were. Well I don't know about you Michonne, but I'm exhausted and would really love to lie in my bed. You guys are on your own, Rick. Make sure to grab some of the chocolate pound cake; Michonne made it and it's going fast."

"I'll do that. Y'all leaving now?"

"I'm ready if you are, Ms. Evelyn."

"I'll walk y'all out."

Rick walked over to his desk to set the paper down and helped both women with their coats before they left the station.

"Thanks for the cakes and mama. You never disappoint."

"You know it's my pleasure, plus I think this one should know what she might be in for in the future." She pointed to Michonne.

"Good thinking mama. Y'all drive safe."

He gave Michonne a kiss before she got in the car. "Call me when you get home."

"Bye Richard. Don't work too hard."

Michonne gave him a wink and a wave as they drove away.

"Everyone seemed really excited about you being there. What do they do the rest of the year?"

"I imagine they go through sugar withdrawals. There's a bunch of women in this town who like to advertise their abilities to the single deputies. So, there's food around throughout the year, mostly pizza delivery." She looked over at Michonne, who seemed to be in her own world at the mention of advertising women. "Don't worry about any of em though. It's usually the same four or five women and they almost always go back home with dishes full of food. But I got to give it to them, they don't give up."

"Has it always been that way, the women advertising?"

"Oh yes. And it always will be. The odds of it ever working out for those women is low, but if one of them gets just one date, they all think there's still a chance. They don't get that most of those men like to do the chasing and are too hotheaded to be with a woman who could have been with any man in the station if he smiled at her right. Not like you and my Richard. No you two only have eyes for each other, to the disappointment of many." They had arrived back at Ms. Evelyn's house and the sun was almost set when she put the car in park.

"Ms. Evelyn, thank you for asking me to help out today. I really enjoyed it." They both got out of the car and Michonne walked over to her and hugged her. "I have all these memories of my mom in my head, but I'm not sad today. That's because of you."

"Oh Michonne, stop that. You're gonna make me cry. Now go on and get home before Richard worries himself sick. You know he's probably timed how long it should take for you to get home."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you again."

"Alright. Drive safe now." Michonne turned to walk towards her car and just before she got in she heard Ms. Evelyn call to her. "Michonne, next time you're at the station and Richard needs paper, Interrogation Room 4 is soundproof." Ms. Evelyn walked away with those parting words, not waiting around to see Michonne's shocked expression.

It was after 7:30 when Michonne got home. As soon as she locked the door behind her, she received a text from Rick.

 **Rick:** You made it in yet?

 **Michonne:** I just walked in.

 **Rick:** Okay, just making sure. Get something to eat and then text me when you're settled in.

 **Michonne:** I'm gonna eat and take a bath then get in the bed. I'll text you then.

 **Rick:** You're gonna wash away what you're supposed to be saving for me.

 **Michonne:** I guess you'll have to start all over then.

 **Rick:** That's fine with me. Enjoy your bath. Talk to you later.

Michonne ate quietly standing in the kitchen while she checked her email on her phone. She was more tired than she thought and yawned as she washed out her plate. She went upstairs to her bathroom and sent Rick a text as her water ran.

 **Michonne:** Your mama wore me out. I'll going to sleep when I get out the tub.

 **Rick:** Poor baby. Rest up. I'll be home around 3, I'll try and be quiet. I love you.

 **Michonne:** I love you too.

When Michonne opened her eyes, it was morning. The light of the day was streaming in through the blinds. Her arm lay across Rick's, which was draped around her waist. She could feel his breathing as it hit the back of her neck. She inhaled a breath and stretched her legs; Rick instinctively drew her closer to his body as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, good morning. You were knocked out when I got home. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, all that baking made me tired. You showered and got in the bed and I didn't even notice. Who knew you were so light on your feet?"

"I try. You laughed a few times in your sleep and I heard you say my name. What were you dreaming about?" He loosened his grip around her waist as she turned to lie on her back.

"Rick, I had the best dream." She was smiling as she began to tell him her dream. "I was standing on the back porch of our house. Our house Rick. It was light blue with white trim and a wrap around porch. We had a white picket fence. Even though you don't like them, we had one. But I was standing there looking out into the backyard at our kids. We had two boys and a beautiful little girl. They were like stair steps, like you just kept me pregnant. The boys were playing fetch with our dog and our little girl who was still in diapers was chasing butterflies and running by our garden. We had a garden. And then they all stopped and turned around and yelled _daddy!_ , because you came home. They all ran up to you and hugged you and you kissed them. It was so sweet and then just like that they ran off and went back to playing in the yard. Then you came up to me and kissed me and you wrapped your arms around my waist and then put your hands on my belly and asked how your girls were doing. I was pregnant Rick. Again." She swatted his hand, which had moved to her stomach, and he was making small circles with his thumb on her exposed skin. "It's like you just kept me pregnant all the time."

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's the thing. I would never have imagined I would be a mom, let alone a mother of four. But this dream was so real and we were so happy, how could it not come true." She looked over at him and he smiled at her, he watched a tear escape her eye. He rose up on his elbow to wipe the tear away.

"Why does it make you cry if it was so good?"

"Because it was so good. I really want that, all of it, the house, the kids the dog, you as my husband. They're happy tears."

"Michonne, if you want that I'll give it to you. Anything you want."

"Even the white picket fence?"

"I'll put it up myself." He kissed her. "Let's start on those babies now." He moved to lie on top of her.

"We can keep practicing for now. We still have to get married and you have to take me to Santorini." She gasped as Rick entered her.

"We can start whenever you want, I'll book the flight, I'll call the realtor, whatever you want."

"Shut up and fuck me Rick, we'll talk about it after you make me cum a few times."

"Already the demanding wife."


	14. Chapter 14

"Rick, what are you doing home? I thought you were working overnight?" Michonne asked him as she walked through the door.

"I switched with one of the new guys who had a bachelor party to go to. You hungry?"

"Starving. What'd you cook? It smells delicious." She walked over to him and kissed him on his awaiting lips.

"My famous sausage and peppers. Sit, I'll get you a plate." Michonne sat at the dining table and waited for her dinner. "Long day?"

"This time of year is always so busy. It's the only time we can't come and go. So many people want artwork for Christmas." She noticed the open laptop on the table. "What are you doing over here?"

"Looking at houses, comparing prices of flights."

"Oh yeah? Do they have a lot of houses for sale in King County?"

"I just started on the house search. I guess we can look together, since you're here." He placed her plate down in front of her as well as a glass of wine. "I'll let you eat before we get started."

"So are you thinking about having a bachelor party? Booze and strippers with the guys?"

"I've never been into strippers too much, not my thing. Unless you're offering lap dances."

"I'm trying to eat Rick." She said as she laughed.

"You brought it up. I've heard about the things that go down at bachelorette parties, hell, I've busted a few up. You planning on having one?"

"And have some strange sweaty man trying to grind on me? No. I only like your sweaty body on me."

"You finish eating and that can be arranged."

"I've only been to a few bachelorette parties and the last one was an adult toy party. That was fun."

"What is an adult toy party?"

"Really?"

"I'm drawing a blank Michonne. What is it?"

"It's a party where a host shows you all different kinds of toys to aid in sexual satisfaction and at the end of the night, you can buy them."

"Are you telling me you have a drawer full of toys upstairs."

"No, I don't. I have one, that I haven't used in a while."

"What does it do?"

"I'll show you later."

"Can't wait."

She shook her head at him and continued to eat her dinner as Rick went back to the computer.

"I thought you were gonna wait for me?"

"I'm looking at your Santorini place. You know you can go topless on the beach?"

"Rick, you get pissy when the deputies at the station talk to me, but you'd be okay with me nipples out on the beach?"

"As long as it's just me looking."

"You see them all the time. I'll tell you what, when in Rome right? I'll go topless if you wear a Speedo."

"Sounds like you'll be wearing a top at the beach then."

"Yeah. That's what I thought." She said through laughter as she got up to put her plate in the sink. "I'm gonna go get in the shower real quick, then we can find our dream house."

"You need some help washing your back or your legs or something?"

"I'm pretty good with washing my body, but you can make me cum a few times." Rick stared at her back as she walked up the steps.

"I can do that!"

* * *

After a very active shower Rick and Michonne were in bed looking at houses online. She still wore her short robe and Rick was wearing nothing under the covers.

"That was a great shower, but I don't feel very clean. You did very dirty things to me in there." Rick said as he peeked under her robe.

"Hush. You liked every single one of them. Now what do we want in a house? Three or four bedrooms?"

"You said we're having four kids, so I'd say four bedrooms." He smiled as he looked at her smooth brown legs that were on display next to him with Michonne sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Okay four bedrooms. I can use one for an office so I can work from home."

"I'll need a man cave."

"A man cave for what Rick?"

"Four kids Michonne. I'll need a place to hide."

"What about me? Where will I hide?"

"I'll let you come in and play with me sometimes."

"I bet so. Oh look at this one. It's huge and has a wrap around porch."

"That's nice. Wow, it's on one and a half acres."

"It that too much land?"

"Not for four kids. You want to check it out?"

"Yeah. Rick, we're really doing this?"

"We are. You want to set a date for the wedding now or do I have to get down on one knee and propose the right way?"

"We haven't done anything the right way, why start now?"

"Maybe so, but shouldn't we have a romantic story to tell our kids when they ask us about it?"

"Do you know how your dad asked your mama?"

"Well, no. I could ask her, I'm sure it was very low key. I'm more concerned about you though."

"Tell you what. You can do it now."

"I don't have a ring now."

"You don't need one now, we'll get one later."

"Nope. Gotta have a ring, plus I'm naked."

"Fine. Some other time then. What time are you working tomorrow?"

"6-2. What about you?"

"10-6. Will I see you at all tomorrow?"

"I'll get up and have breakfast with you before you leave."

"That would be nice. I'll call the realtor tomorrow, but I don't know when we can go see it. I'll be working these awful hours until New Years. I'll be off for a week the second week of the year. Maybe then?"

"First of the year should be good. Call and set that up." He moved the laptop to the nightstand and they both scooted down to lay in the bed. "So tell me more about this toy you have." He untied her robe.

"You're insatiable. "

"That's a bad thing?"

"I didn't say that."

"So this toy."

"It's small and vibrates on my clit. Let me go get it and I'll show you."

"Leave the robe here." He held on to her robe as she got up from the bed. He watched as she walked out of the room loving the jiggle of her cheeks as she left.

She was back within minutes with the small pink silicon cylinder shaped toy that fit in the palm of her hand. "This is the only one I have."

"That's kind of small?, I thought women were all about size." He took the toy from her hand and examined it.

"It doesn't go inside me, it stimulates my clit, and it's just the right size."

"Does it now? Can I try it out on you? How do you turn it on?"

"Turn this clockwise on the bottom and it comes on."

"Shit. That's a strong vibration." He rose to his knees and pulled Michonne down on her back and then lifted and spread her knees. "You ready?"

"Probably not. Why are you smiling like that?"

"Cause I get to play with you." He lowered himself down so that his face was between her legs. He kissed the inside of her left thigh and then trailed kisses up to her center where he placed a few wet kisses on her clit. "Feel good?"

"Hhmmm." She nodded her head and then heard Rick turn on her toy. She rose to her elbows to look at him. Her head fell back when the vibration jolted against her; then it was gone just as quick. "Oh shit."

"That feel good?"

"Hhmmm." She nodded again and saw that mischievous smirk appear on his face. Then she felt the jolt again, but it didn't stop this time. Rick moved it around in circles watching as her legs twitch every few seconds. She let out a long breath and then a moan.

"I can see you getting wet. You like that?"

"Yes." Michonne whispered, having no control of which octave her voice came out at.

"Let's see what happens when I do this." He stopped moving the toy and kept it in one place and then inserted two fingers into her slippery opening. "Damn. You are so wet." The combination of Rick's fingers and the vibrator pushed her over the edge.

"Rick! Yes! Yes!" She squeezed around his fingers and he smiled as she tried to close her legs against him

"You ready for me now?" He asked her

She moved to let Rick put his back to the headboard so she could straddle him. She noticed the vibrator still in his hand. As she lowered herself down on his hardness, she felt his free hand squeezing her ass and heard his low growl at the warm feel of her all around his dick. She moved her lips to his and kissed him, searching for his tongue immediately. As soon as she found it, she felt the vibration again. She wasn't ready for it. She gasped and moaned into his mouth. The sensation made her grind down harder on him and faster. "Oh shit Rick."

"You liked that, huh? You're squeezing the fuck outta my dick. You want me to do it again?"

"You're gonna make me cum."

"Good. That's what I'm supposed to do. Cum hard for me." She leaned back and placed her hands just above his knees, her clit engorged and longing for his touch. She held her breath awaiting the tingle that was about to make its way through her. With her breath held, the only thing they could hear were the gushy sound her wet pussy made as it worked Rick's dick up and down, the sound of vibrations drowned out that sound until Michonne's loud screams overpowered the vibrations.

"Rick! Fuck. Fuck. Oohhh Rick."

"There you go. Just like that." She leaned forward to kiss him, still feeling the pulsing as she moved her hips in slow circles.

"Rick. Shit you feel so good."

"You're gonna cum again aren't you?" Michonne just nodded her head, unable to talk. "Not without me." He flipped them over so that he was on top; he licked and sucked on her neck as his strokes went deeper. Michonne held on to his forearms and tightened her legs around his waist.

"Rick! Oh yes! Yes! Don't stop! Right there."

"Michonne." He mumbled into her neck. "Fuuucckkk!" He let go with a force deep inside Michonne causing her to let go too, as she arched her back and whimpered through another orgasm. "God I love you." He kissed her lips as he pulled out slowly, missing her warmth immediately. He lay on his side beside her and looked at her. She was looking back at him. She turned on her side as well and Rck moved her leg to rest on top of his hip.

"Promise me we'll always be like this. Even with four kids and a dog." She kissed him.

"You'll have to be a lot quieter, but I think we will."

"Good. Now let's go to sleep." She started to close her eyes as Rick reached over and turned off the lamp. "I love you Rick."

* * *

"Rick, I can't believe I slept through my alarm." Michonne was rushing down the stairs putting on her earrings, trying not to drop her heels, which were tucked under her arm.

"Don't blame me." He handed her a plate of scrambled eggs.

"I absolutely blame you. You had me all relaxed and worn out." She smiled at him as he walked up to her and kissed her neck. "Rick, you're distracting me."

"I'm not to apologize. I think I deserve a medal for what I did to you last night."

"Get off of me Rick, before you make me later than I already am. Thank you for breakfast." She kissed his lips. "I need my coffee to go, though. You going back to bed?"

"For a while, I've got a few things to take care of before I go in later."

"Okay, well enjoy your sleep. I'll call you later when I can. Oh and I have to call the realtor." She put her shoes on and went to grab her coat and keys. Rick walked her coffee to her.

"Have a good day. No speeding. You'll get there when you get there."

"Yes deputy. I'll talk to later." He handed her the coffee and kissed her as she went out the door.

* * *

"Aaron, it hasn't stopped in three hours. Where are all these people coming from?"

"I have no idea, but I think we're both looking at some pretty nice commission checks. Why don't you go take a quick break? All these people are just looking right now anyways."

"I need to make two phone calls and I'll be back in 15 minutes. Come get me if it gets too crazy before I get back."

"Will do."

Michonne retreated to her office to call the realtor first and set up a time to meet with her in a few weeks, they also discussed the type of home she and Rick were looking for if the one they liked online didn't pan out. When she was done with the realtor, she called Rick, but was sent to voicemail. Her 15 minutes was up so she just let Rick know she was thinking about him and went back out to the gallery floor.

"Everything alright?" Aaron asked her when she came back out looking a bit worried.

"Yeah, I was just trying to reach Rick, but I got his voicemail. He should be up by now; it's 2:30. He said he had some things to take care of; he'll call me back when he gets done I guess."

"How's everything going out here?" Morgan asked as he walked up to them.

"It's going great. I think that couple over there is ready to discuss prices." Aaron said as he pointed to an older couple to their left.

"Michonne, why don't you help them, Aaron you actually have a call holding on line 3."

"Oh okay, thanks. I'll be right back." Morgan watched Aaron walk towards his office and then saw Michonne walking with the couple who seemed to have found the perfect piece of art for their home.

10 minutes later Aaron came back out to the floor with a silly grin on his face.

"Good phone call?" Michonne asked him

"Very good. Did that couple buy anything?"

"One of the abstract oils from the south side wall. Morgan is getting them set up with delivery and everything."

"That's good." They watched as a group of people walked through the door. "Looks like we're up again." They both walked towards the group to help them with their art purchase. It was 4pm when the last of that group left, each purchasing an artwork for their home or office.

"I'm going to my office Aaron, don't let anyone come in there. Tell Morgan I ran away."

"Sure thing." Aaron said as he chuckled

Michonne went to her office and sat down, resting her feet. She checked her phone and saw there were no messages from Rick. She called him again and was again sent to his voicemail. She started to worry so she sent him a text.

 **Michonne:** Rick, I hope you're in a ditch somewhere and that's why you can't answer my calls. If you're not, you're gonna hope you were.

There was a knock on her door and then Aaron walked in.

"I'm sorry Michonne, but Morgan said he needs you in the west gallery. He said it's an emergency."

"It better be. What in the world kind of emergency happens in a room full of art?"

She stomped off towards the west gallery, fuming and cursing at Morgan under her breath for interrupting her break. When she stepped into the west gallery, she didn't see Morgan but she did see 4 pedestals that are reserved for sculptures, each topped with a vase full of roses. All in different shades, each with a card attached. The first vase was full of yellow roses and the card just said **Will**. She walked to the second vase that had pink roses and the card read **You**. She didn't know what to think until she got to the white roses and the card that said **Marry** , She rushed to the last vase and the beautiful red roses and snatched the card from the bouquet that said **Me**. Her heartbeat sped up and then she heard those boots behind her walking towards her. When she turned around she saw Rick in his uniform down on one knee and a black ring box in his hand.

"I thought we should have a romantic story to tell our kids. Michonne will you marry me?"

"Yes!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh good you're still here. I thought I might miss you."

"You're home early."

"Yeah, Morgan closes the gallery early on Christmas Eve." She said as she hung up her coat and bag.

"That's nice of him. Come here. Did you miss daddy?" He pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"More like Santa with the way this grey is growing in. I wanted to see you before you went in. You were asleep when I left this morning and I didn't want to wake you so I didn't get to see this handsome face." She kissed his lips. "How much time do I have before you leave?"

"You have enough. What's that? He motioned his head to the bright red gift box that she carried in with her.

"A gift from Aaron, he said we have to open it together tomorrow."

"You sure you'll be alright here tonight. I hate that you're home alone on Christmas Eve."

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna throw on my cozy pajamas and watch Christmas movies on T.V. I might not be able to wait up for you though."

"You don't need to. Besides, I know how to wake you up when I get home."

"And how is that?"

"A few kisses, a couple licks." He said into her neck, as he lightly nipped at it.

"Rick." She moaned. "It's time for you to go."

"I know. You just make it so hard to leave." He kissed her lips

"Come on deputy." She stood up and extended her hand to help him up. He got up with a grunt and they walked to the door. "I'll be asleep when you get here, but I'll be expecting those cute lips of your when you get home."

"Don't forget my tongue."

"I never could forget that." She kissed him as he opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow wifey. I love you."

"I love you too." She closed and locked the door when he walked away. She looked down at her engagement ring. _husband_

* * *

"Hey mama, I didn't expect to see you here. Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, nothing to worry about. I just came by to give the sheriff his Christmas gift. One day I hope to be giving my sheriff son a Christmas gift too."

"I'm working on it mama."

"How is Michonne? I haven't talked to her since ya'll told me about the engagement. The ring is beautiful, by the way. I've always said you got your good taste from me."

"Michonne is fine mama, probably in front of the TV right now watching Christmas movies."

"She told me ya'll are gonna be looking for houses soon. I'm excited for ya'll, just one step closer to my grandbabies. And don't you forget about that money your daddy left you for just this reason. Ya'll make sure to find a house that ya'll can grow into and won't outgrow."

"We'll keep that in mind mama."

"Alright Richard, I have to go and get ready for tomorrow, dinner is at 3pm, don't be late."

"We'll be early. Michonne has a lot of gifts for us to open. She won't let us open too many at our place. Something about traditions."

"Smart girl. I'll ya'll tomorrow."

* * *

Michonne watched three movies after she ate, showered and plopped in front of the TV with a glass of wine. She was looked at the time and started to get sleepy, but she had to watch The Preachers Wife first. Hearing Whitney Houston and the Georgia Mass choir always put her in good spirits.

 **Rick:** You tired of Christmas movies yet?

 **Michonne:** Not at all, but this wine is making me sleepy.

 **Rick:** You wearing your cute pajamas?

 **Michonne:** I said cozy pajamas, not cute.

 **Rick:** Let me be the judge of that. Send me a picture.

Michonne laughed and then went to the bathroom for the better lighting. She took the picture of her wearing her black flannel shorts with candy canes on them and the matching white tank top.

 **Michonne:** See, cozy.

 **Rick:** Sexy. I like those. Are you cold?

 **Michonne:** No. Do I look cold?

 **Rick:** Your nipples say otherwise.

 **Michonne:** You can warm them up when you get home.

 **Rick:** Now I'll be looking at the clock every 15 minutes.

 **Michonne:** Go back to work.

 **Rick:** Thanks for the picture. Your legs look really good too.

 **Michonne:** Work Rick

 **Rick:** I'd rather work on you.

 **Michonne:** A few more hours and you can do that. I'll keep it warm for you.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Michonne."

Michonne's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Rick's voice and the feel of his arm wrapped around her.

"Hhmmm. Merry Christmas." She turned to look at him. "It's our first Christmas."

"The first of a lifetime worth." He kissed her and his hand caressed the warm skin under her tank top. "Can we talk about these pajamas now?"

"What about them? You don't like them?"

"I didn't say that." He pulled her shirt off and started licking on her nipples. "You sent me that picture and I've been thinking about doing this ever since." His licks turned into sucks and her soft whimpers turned into lusty moans.

"It was just a picture, Rick." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Might as well of been a menu." He moved his lips to her mouth and explored hers before his tongue made a trail down her body to the real feast he'd been craving.

"Oh god. Fuck. Rick!" While one hand grabbed the sheets, the other found its way into his hair pulling just enough to let him know he was getting the job done. His tongue was inside her savoring all her wet goodness. She could feel his nose on her clit and his beard scratching against the inside of her thighs. When he saw her back arch, he knew she was close so he slowed down, wanting to feel her cum on his dick. He rose to his knees watching her as he slowly played with her clit, his other hand fisting his rock hard length. "You want to feel me cum all over your dick don't you?"

"You know I do."

"Well come get it daddy." He slid into her with ease feeling her walls tighten around him. He fit perfectly and didn't waste any time making her scream his name as he was deep inside her. She came all over him like he wanted her to.

"Shit Michonne. I love that. You're so beautiful." His lips found hers again and he kissed her sloppily deep and hard, still feeling her pulsing around him. She broke the kiss and grabbed his back as her breathing became ragged.

"Rick. Yes! I'm... fuck." She held her breath and held on as Rick brought on another toe curling orgasm. She moaned through it in his ear, which only spurred him on, he followed soon after raising her thigh higher to empty himself as deep as he could inside of her. He let his breathing slow down a bit before he withdrew himself and lay next to her. She moved closer to him to lay her head on his chest. "I would say another thing for the tradition list, but do we really need a reason for sex?"

"Besides the fact that I can't get enough of you? No."

"That goes both ways."

"You just like my beard."

"And you just like my ass."

"It is spectacular. It's one of my top three body parts of yours."

"I'll ask about the others later. You are the best thing to take to get to sleep."

"And you take it so good."

"Go to sleep Rick." She said through a laugh.

* * *

Rick woke up to Michonne's bright smile looking at him as she straddled him over the covers.

"Morning." He said as he squeezed her waist.

"Christmas morning." She placed a small wrapped box on his chest. "Open this before you go make pancakes."

"Oh I'm making pancakes?"

"Yes. Traditions. Now open it."

"Are we exchanging gifts now?"

"No. I'm giving you this one now and there are some more later. I'm spoiling you rotten today."

"Sounds like something I could get used to." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver watch. "Wow. This looks like the watch my dad used to wear, except his had a leather band. Thank you."

"It's the same one, well the face is. I got it from your mom one day I was over there and I had the jeweler add the bracelet and clasp to match the face. It's a beautiful watch; it shouldn't be sitting in a box on your mama's dresser. Try it on."

He slid the watch on his wrist and closed the clasp. "Perfect fit." He looked at the face and saw that the time and date were both set.

"So you like it?"

"Michonne, are you kidding. This is the best gift I've every received." He sat up while still keeping her knees on either side of him. He kissed her. "It's perfect." He kissed her again. "You're perfect." Another kiss. "You're about to have the best pancakes I've ever made."

"Good, cause I'm starving."

* * *

"You're early."

"I told you we would be mama."

"Merry Christmas Ms. Evelyn." Michonne said

"Merry Christmas to you too Michonne." She gave her a warm tight hug. "You sure are dressed for the occasion. You look beautiful in that color. Doesn't she look beautiful Richard?"

"She always does mama." Rick walked deeper into the house to put the gifts they brought with them under the tree.

"Y'all stand by the tree and let me get a picture of you two." Michonne smiled at Rick as he shook his head at his mothers demand. They both got in position in front of the tree. "Michonne put your hand on his chest and show off that ring of yours. Yes like that. Oh y'all make such a handsome couple. Okay say cheese. "

"Cheese!"

That's a good one. Hold tight, let me get my phone for the next one." Rick and Michonne held their pose while Ms. Evelyn went to retrieve her phone.

"You do look really good in this dress." Rick said to Michonne in her ear about the light gold off the shoulder sweater dress that she wore. He nipped the bare shoulder closest to him.

"Behave." She whispered to him.

"You're not making it easy." He caressed her ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Okay I'm back. Smile. Say Grimes family Christmas!" Rick tickled Michonne's ribs just as she was about to say something. "I love it!" Ms. Evelyn said as she looked at the picture on her phone. Michonne was laughing, her smile and pretty white teeth showing, her happiness displayed in her eyes all while Rick was looking at her, lost in his love for her. The doorbell ringing disrupted his gaze on Michonne and he looked over at the door.

"Who all did you invite over today, mama?" Rick asked as he went to answer the door.

"Oh just some of the deputies that didn't have any family nearby, the sheriff and Shane and his girlfriend, you know her don't you Michonne? And a few of my friends may stop by throughout the day. Michonne, come help me set the table please."

"What's up brother, is the grub ready? I'm starving; you know how much I love your mama's Christmas ham."

"Merry Christmas Shane, Andrea. Glad ya'll could come." He opened the door for them to enter the house.

"So where's that fiancé of yours?" Andrea asked Rick

"She's helping set the table, go on back there, it's through the kitchen." Andrea walked back to the dining room where she found Michonne and Ms. Evelyn setting the table.

"Andrea, Merry Christmas, how are you?" She said as she hugged her friend "You've met Ms. Evelyn haven't you?"

"Believe it or not, I never have. It's nice to meet you ma'am." Andrea said as she stuck her hand out to shake her hand.

"Oh none of that ma'am stuff. You can call me Ms. Evelyn and put that hand away, give me a hug. Any woman that can put up with Shane deserves a hug. Where is he anyway?"

"In there with Rick, there were some other people coming up when we came in."

"Oh. Well let me go be a good host and go greet my guests."

"Andrea and I can bring the food to the table."

"Will you please? I'll send Rick in to get the ham, it's pretty big."

A half hour later and Ms. Evelyn along with Rick and Michonne and nine other guests sat down to eat Christmas dinner. No one was allowed to watch the game while they ate, but Ms. Evelyn let them turn it up enough to hear in the dining room.

"Ms. Evelyn, you know I wait all year for this ham. I still don't know how Rick didn't weigh 300 pounds growing up on your cooking. I bet I ate my weight in cookies over one of our spring breaks."

"Cause I always had to chase after you to keep you out of trouble."

"You kept me out of trouble? If I remember correctly, we were partners in crime. Ms. Evelyn, do you remember when Rick got in that fight in the 9th grade? Over some girl, wasn't it Rick? Anyway, you were gonna fight over what's her name and the dude brought two of his friends, so instead of me watching and cheering you on, I had to jump in and help you whoop up on them. It was two against three, and we beat them. Remember that. You still lost the girl though."

"I remember that." Rick said through a chuckle "The principal called my dad and he whooped on me when I got home. I think I was grounded for a month, and no one but you waiting for me when it was over."

"Friends till the end my brother."

The conversation and food flowed until the pull of the game became too great and some of the men had to loosen their belts.

* * *

"That Ms. Evelyn is the best. You my friend are marrying into a great family." Andrea told Michonne as they stood on the back porch.

"She is pretty great."

"No, I mean it. I've lived in this county for a while and at least once a week I hear someone talking about how great that papa Grimes was and how good of a boy he raised. That Grimes name holds a lot of weight around here."

"It's a good thing I didn't fall in love with a name then."

"I can't believe you two went and fell in love and now you're getting married. How did you know?"

"That I was in love?"

"Yeah. I mean Shane and I have been together longer than you and Rick and I like him a lot, we have fun together but I'm not in love with him."

"It's not something you can control. There's for formula for it. When you and Shane told us about your plan. We both fought you, remember? The last thing we wanted was to fall in love. But we did, it just happened. It's not something we worked at, it was easy and fun and it gets better everyday."

"I'm so happy for you Michonne. I can't wait to be your maid of honor. I might have a different plus one though. There's this guy at my office, Phillip and he seems kind of interesting. I don't know. I'll make a decision after the New Year."

"Andrea, I love you but you are so tiring." She turned her head when she heard the back door open.

"Hey, you holding my girl hostage or something?" Rick said to Andrea.

"What if I am? you paying the ransom?"

"Gladly." He wrapped his arms around Michonne's shoulders and kissed her on the temple.

"Uggh. That's my cue to leave. You don't even have to kick me out this time."

"Bye Andrea." Rick said to her back as she went inside the house.

"Smooth Rick."

"What, she was hogging you. You know I like you all to myself."

"I know you don't like to share. I'm glad you're out here though. Your arms feel good, it was getting a bit chilly." He tightened his arms around her. "Mmmm. Yeah that's better. What happened to you watching the game?"

"My teams losing, by a lot. Come on inside and warm up, I've got another gift for you." Rick took her hand and led her into the house to his old bedroom.

"Why do you keep trying to get me in this bed?"

"Sit down and close your eyes." She sat on the bed and closed her eyes. She felt his lips on her. "Don't open your eyes."

"I didn't. Can I have another kiss?" He kneeled on the floor beside her and took her face in his hands and gave her sweet little kisses all over her face, before he touched his tongue to her lips. Her mouth opened slightly to allow him access. He kissed her deep and hard until he heard her moan. "Is this my gift? Cause if it is, I like it."

"No. That was just for me. But seems like we'll have to pick up a blindfold soon." He watched her bite her bottom lip and laugh. "Keep your eyes closed." She felt him move her hair to one side and then something being placed on her neck. "Okay you can open your eyes." She opened her eyes and touched her neck then stood up to look at it her gift in the mirror.

"Rick, it's beautiful." She touched the gold M that now rested at the base of her neck. "Thank you." She said to him as she looked at him through the mirror. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's too bad that door doesn't lock."

"I can prop a chair against the door if you want."

Before she could answer, they were interrupted by Shane who knocked on the door as he opened it.

"See, told you they'd be in here. Yep, this is where the magic never happened." He said to Andrea who was following behind him. "Say Rick, your mama told me to find you so we can get the presents opened since the games over. Your team sucks by the way."

"Thanks Shane. It's just one game. Who's bandwagon are you on now?"

"Don't worry about that, just know that they're winning."

"Alright Ms. Evelyn, all these are for you."

"Oh my, you didn't have to do all this." She said to both Rick and Michonne.

"This is all from Michonne, I know what you like every year." He handed her an envelope filled with cash.

'Thank you son."

"Here's some more for you Rick and I have a gift for you Andrea, let me go find my purse." She came back a few minutes later and saw that Andrea was holding out a small envelope to her. She handed her a similar envelope from a different store. "Enjoy."

"You too."

"What is it?" Rick asked

"Lingerie gift card." She told him glancing over to see that Ms. Evelyn was still occupied opening her gifts. Rick quirked an eyebrow at her when she looked back at him and he licked his lips.

"A gift for the both of us." He whispered into her ear.

"There's one more gift under the tree, whose is it?" Andrea asked

"Oh, I don't know. I gave all mine out. Rick grab it and see whose name is on it." Ms. Evelyn told him.

Rick grabbed the red box and sat back down next to Michonne and looked at the tag.

"Oh, that's the one Aaron gave us. I forgot all about it. Go ahead and open it," Michonne told Rick. He tore the paper off the box and then handed it to her to open. All eyes were on her when they heard her gasp and saw her get teary eyed. "Rick, it's your proposal." Rick looked down at the white shadow box that held one of each of the four color roses and a picture of Rick down on one knee with the ring in his hand looking up at Michonne. "Did you tell him to take this?"

"I might have mentioned that I wanted a few pictures for our story."

"Rick." She kissed him as Ms. Evelyn and Andrea came over to look at the gift. "Our story is my favorite."


	16. Chapter 16

"There's my wife. Is that my shirt?" Rick asked as he spotted Michonne walking to his desk.

"Yes. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. It looks good. Really good." Rick said as his eyes scanned over Michonne and the denim shirt she borrowed from him.

"You ready to go? We're supposed to meet the realtor in 15 minutes."

"Yeah. Let's go." He said to her before they turned to walk out the front door.

"I'm driving, since you're using your lunch break, you can eat in the car on the way. Can't have you hungry and weak."

"You're good at making me weak." He picked up the paper bag on the passenger seat and looked inside while Michonne started the car and started to drive. "What's this lady's name again?"

"Her name is Susan Shaw and she seems really excited to show this property to us. That makes me nervous. Either it's great and just like we saw it online or it's horrible and someone got creative with the description on the listing."

"It's just the first house we're looking at. One of the deputy's and his wife looked at 15 houses before they found one they liked."

"15? I guess that's not so bad, considering you'll be living in it for years. It's just, that's a lot of bathrooms and kitchens to be walking through."

"It's not like buying a pair of your very sexy but also expensive heels. Can't change a house out in the middle of the day when it starts to hurt your feet."

"Rick, my very expensive heels never hurt my feet." She turned to him after arriving at the property and turning off the ignition. "Especially when you've got them in the air while I scream your name."

"Shit Michonne, now I'm thinking about it." She opened the door to get out of the car.

"You getting out the car?"

"Give me a minute." He closed his eyes and tried to think of something that would stop the growth of his erection while Michonne walked up to the house.

"Hi Susan, how are you? I hope we haven't kept you waiting too long."

"Oh not at all. I just drove up a few minutes ago. Are you by yourself today?" Susan looked around and behind Michonne for someone else.

"My fiancé is still in the car." She looked back to her car and saw Rick starting to walk in their direction. "Here he comes."

"Mrs. Shaw, it's nice to meet you, Rick Grimes." He extended his arm to shake her hand.

"Just Miss is fine. You're Ms. Evelyn's son aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am. You know my mama?"

"I do. I've known her for a few years now. She mentioned a son that was a sheriff deputy. She didn't say how handsome he was though." Rick looked over at Michonne who reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get to work, Susan." Michonne said with a little irritation in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, sure thing." Susan turned around to enter the code into the lock. "Now, I haven't been in this one so I can't confirm how accurate the listing was, but it has been on the market for about 18 months. I've always wanted to look inside, just never had a reason to until now. The owners are eager to get it sold." She opened the door and went to the nearest window to open the drapes and let some light in.

"Doesn't look like they're that eager. What's that smell?" Michonne asked as she covered her mouth and nose with her hand.

"I'm not sure. Let me open the window." Susan tried to open the window, but couldn't get it to lift up.

"Let me try." Rick said as he walked over to the window. After a few hard pulls the window opened and the breeze from the outside helped with the smell a bit.

"Thank you." Susan said to him. "Well it looks like the living room is right off the entrance way over here. This room is the dining room? I think. Um. Let's go look at the living room." They all walked to the living room, which was small and dark and connected to a small windowless kitchen with avocado green appliances. "All the bedrooms are upstairs, the staircase is this way."

"You know Susan, I don't want to see the upstairs. I'm not getting happy home vibes with this place."

"Me either." Rick agreed

"I can't see our kids running around here, or our dog on that porch. We don't need to see anymore."

"No problem. You know if you have time, there is another property about five miles away from here that I'd like to show you. I think you'll like it much better."

Rick checked his watch. "We've got time."

"Good. Y'all just follow me then."

A few minutes later and they were driving up a long driveway to a huge light blue house with a wrap around porch.

"Rick. It's looks just like the one from my dream."

"Well let's look at the rest of it and see if dreams come true."

They exited the car and walked over to Susan who had already opened the door for them. "So this house is a little over 4000 square feet. It sits on 3 acres and there's even a pond out back. You wouldn't even need to get a pool."

"Susan, do you mind if we look around by ourselves?" Michonne asked.

"Go right ahead. Here's the listing paper that tells you more about the property. I'll just wait out here for y'all. Holler if you need anything."

Michonne and Rick walked the house marveling at the huge interior and open concept. Grey quartz countertops in the kitchen that topped white cabinets, plus there were stainless steel appliances and a huge window that looked out to the backyard.

"I can watch you playing with the boys from right here. All this counter space is perfect for making cookies."

"And some other thangs." Rick looked at her with that look in his eyes.

"Behave. Let's go check out the bedrooms." They walked through the spacious family room to a hallway that held three bedrooms one side of the hallway had two bedrooms that were connected by a Jack and Jill bathroom. "These are a good size, perfect for kids. There's a third bedroom over here and a bathroom next to it."

""How many bedrooms does this house have? Rick asked her.

"The paper says four plus the master. They're split, but I don't see the other one. Let's go see the master bedroom." The master was just as big as they thought it would be with a walk in closet that could serve as a small room if the needed it to. There were French doors that opened to the porch. The bathroom was stunning, separate shower and large soaker tub. "Rick imagine us taking a bath in this?"

Rick smiled and got into the bathtub, scooting back and motioning for Michonne to join him. She happily got in, positioning her back to rest against his chest; he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "So you like this place?"

"I do. It's perfect."

"I can see us here. It's big, the house, the land. There's even a pond."

"This paper says a gazebo too. You think you can mow all this grass?" She laughed at her question.

"If it means I get to buy a riding mower, I'm in."

"Did you see the size of that fireplace? You'll have to chop a lot of wood. Do you take your shirt off for that?"

"I guess you'll find out." He tickled her a little.

"Look at this price Rick? That doesn't scare you?"

"It's just money Michonne, we can afford it. I love this place, if you love it then let's make an offer. It's a place we can grow into and not outgrow. It could be twice this price and I'd still get it for you, for us." She turned around in the tub and faced Rick.

"Let's go look at that gazebo first and find this other bedroom. Although all the space in this bathtub is making me think about all the things we can do in here." He grabbed her hips and squeezed.

"It's a good thing the master bedroom is away from the kids rooms." He said to her.

"I love you." She leaned down and kissed him. "Let's go look outside before our clothes end up on the floor."

"Do we have too?" He said against her lips. "I want my shirt back."

"I'll let you have it later. Come on, you have to get back to work soon anyways."

Twenty minutes later and they were meeting Susan at the front door.

"So what did you two think? It's beautiful isn't it?"

"We love it so far, the paper shows a fifth bedroom, but we didn't see it."

"They were a little creative with the wording there, but what they are calling a bedroom is actually not attached to the house. You see that shed over there? It's actually more like a man cave."

"We'd like to make an offer." Rick quickly said. Michonne just looked at him and laughed.

"Oh that's great news. We can go back to my office and discuss price. The seller is very motivated. He bought it to flip it and right when the renovations were completed, he had to go out of the country for a family emergency. He'd really like to sell it fast."

"That's good to know. I have to get Rick back to work and I'll meet you at your office."

"Sure thing. I'll just lock up and see you in a bit."

"Rick, we're really doing this. Why do I feel nervous now?" Michonne had just pulled up in front of the station to drop Rick off before going to meet Susan at her office.

"Don't be nervous. We both love the house. Go talk to Susan." He leaned over and kissed her. "Make a great offer. I'll sign whatever I need to." He kissed her again. "It's the next chapter in our story." He kissed her one more time before opening the car door. "I'll see you later." Michonne drove off to meet Susan and discuss an offer.

"Okay Michonne, if you and Rick are serious about this property, I'm more than happy to write up an offer and present it to the seller. Have you and him thought about what you'd like to offer?"

"The asking price isn't a problem, but let's see just how motivated they really are to sell."

* * *

"So now it's just a waiting game?" Rick asked Michonne as they lay in bed.

"Yes. I hope the offer wasn't too low. Susan said they were motivated to sell, so now we just wait." Rick grabbed her hand and held it.

"It's a good offer. Let's just wait. What should we do to keep our minds off it?" He started kissing her hand.

"We can talk."

"We can talk. About what?" He watched as Michonne climbed on top of him straddling him. "Am I supposed to be able to pay attention to a conversation now?"

"Focus Rick. Let's talk about a wedding. When should we get married?"

"I really want to say that we can go down to the JP tomorrow, but my mama would kill us both and I wouldn't mind seeing you walk down the aisle in a wedding dress."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of a romantic?"

"No. No one has ever told me that. I guess it's just you." She leaned down and kissed his neck, running her tongue along his jaw until it was close enough to find his mouth. He ran his hands up and down her bare back before settling on her plump cheeks and squeezing to grab hold and move her back and forth on his always ready dick. Her center was hot and getting wetter by the second. Rick kept moving her back and forth along him. He could feel her clit rub against his shaft. Her moans told him she was loving it. He loved it too and he wasn't even inside her yet.

"Rick. Ohh. Ohh. Rick. Fuck." She said against his lips. With one hand still moving her he wrapped his other arm around her waist to pull her closer to him and increase the pressure on her clit. "Ohh. Ohh." He felt her whole body shudder as he held her. He didn't stop moving her, just slowed down.

"We done talking?" He growled in her ear.

* * *

"Michonne, you know I have to get to work."

"I'm not stopping you Rick I'm just standing here drinking coffee, and you're already dressed in your uniform. It's not like I have you tied up to the bed or anything."

"Do you have to drink coffee in that? All I can see are your legs and I keep thinking about all we did last night."

"It's just a robe Rick. You see me wear it all the time. Eat your breakfast so you can get to work and think about criminals and handcuffing bad guys."

"Shit. Now I'm thinking about you in handcuffs."

"Rick. What am I gonna do with you?" He came up to her and kissed her neck, snaking his hands up her robe.

"I can think of a few things."

"Eat your eggs and get to work. I'll be here when you get home." Rick ate his breakfast with a feigned scowl on his face while he stared at Michonne. On his way out the door she tossed him an apple and walked over to him and kissed him. "You're such a baby sometimes."

"I'm your baby. I'll see you later."

"Yes, my big daddy baby. I'll call you if I hear from Susan. Have a good day."

Since she was on vacation, she just decided to go back and lay in bed. She turned on the news and checked her email on her laptop. Nothing seemed to be of importance in her inbox, so she did a search for wedding dresses. She had never been one to daydream about a wedding or wearing a long white dress, but knowing that Rick would like to see her in one, had her with visions of chapels and bouquets running around her head until her doorbell rang.

"Andrea, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on my friend, make sure your not bored out of your mind on vacation." She said as she walked past Michonne to sit on the couch.

"I'm not bored Andrea. I'm catching up on sleep and getting a few things done that work wouldn't allow. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Catching up on sleep huh, Rick keeping you up at night?"

"Why aren't you at work Andrea?"

"Took the day off. I'm about to go look at apartments in the city. Get dressed and come with me."

"Fine. Give me twenty minutes. Do you already know where you're gonna look or is this a blind search?"

"I have appointments with three places. I should be able to pick one of them today."

"I'll be back." Michonne walked upstairs to get dressed and was back down in 20 minutes. "You ready?" She asked her as stepped off the last step.

"I'm the one waiting on you. Let's go. The first one is closest to my office. I can walk if I want to." They made it to the city and toured all three apartments. Andrea settled on the second one that they saw and then they went to eat lunch.

"So, you gonna be okay living by yourself?"

"I hope so. There's a first time for everything, right?"

"You still seeing Philip?"

"Not regularly. The more I talk to him, the more I realize he's kind of vain. I don't think I can live with a vain man."

"Are you having second thoughts about Shane?"

"Oh no. He's a hot head. And so am I. Not good for a relationship. It's great for the sex, but not for the times when you still have your clothes on, trying to figure out whose going to wash the dishes."

"I'm happy that you seem good with your decision. Now we can shop for furniture."

"Maybe I'll have some cute delivery guys to bring everything up."

* * *

Michonne was back at home enjoying her vacation a few hours later. She checked her email again and saw an urgent email from Aaron, she was just about to open it when her phone rang.

Rick walked in to a dimly lit house. Michonne had placed candles all over the living room and on every other step that led upstairs. He noticed her sitting on the stairs with that hypnotizing smile of hers.

"This is a nice surprise. I see you have my shirt on again." He noticed she wore his denim shirt and her sexy red stilettos.

"Just thought I'd give you something special to come home to."

"It's always special coming home to you." He climbed a few steps and reached out to touch her legs excited to feel the fishnets that she wore. "You been thinking bout me today?"

"Just a little bit." He placed his self between her knees so he could kiss her. His warm tongue a welcome texture in her mouth.

"What are you up to?" He asked her.

"Not much. How was your day?"

"Who cares if it's about to end the way I think it is. Can I have my shirt back?"

"You'll have to take it off me."

"I can do that." He started to unbutton the two buttons in the middle of the shirt that were buttoned. He slowly opened the shirt to reveal her braless chest, her nipples perked up with the sensation of the air. He groaned quietly at the sight of her. His hands roamed her torso until it hit the top of her garter belt. "Shit. This is definitely worth coming home to. Do we have to go upstairs, because I just don't think I can wait that long." He opened her legs and felt her wetness through her panties. He watched her eyes close slightly and then felt her hands on his belt buckle.

"I've been thinking about you all day. I've missed you. Your lips and your hands." She felt him pull her panties to the side and slip a finger inside her. "Ohhh, your fingers." She got his pants and boxers down and his dick was inside her before she could lay back on the stairs. "Ohhhh. Yes."

"Damn. I love coming home to you." He whispered in her ear. She moved her leg higher on his back aiming him right to the spot she needed him to hit.

"Oh right there Rick. Fuck. Right there!" Her walls closed in all around his length as her orgasm took over her body. Rick continued to hit her spot until he released inside of her, sweaty and breathless. She leaned up and kissed his lips smiling as their lips separated.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought all this on?"

"Our offer was accepted."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hurry up Michonne, we want to see it." Andrea whined

"She's zipping it up right now. Be patient. Oh my god Andrea, I'm afraid to come out."

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Is it the one that Andrea picked out?" Maggie asked

"Yes. Rick would faint if he saw me in this dress; and not in a good way."

"Well come on out and let us see it." Ms. Evelyn said

The dressing room door opened slowly and Michonne walked out shyly scowling at Andrea as she stepped up on the platform.

"It's beautiful." Andrea gushed.

"Umm. I can see your navel. You really picked this out thinking she would wear this on her wedding day?" Maggie turned and asked Andrea. "This is lingerie." She pointed to the lace dress Michonne was wearing with its see through panels along the front and back torso.

"No it's not. It's sexy and modern. What do you think Ms. Evelyn?"

"I think it's perfect for the wedding night."

"Ha. Told you." Maggie grinned

"Yeah, Andrea, have you met Rick? Even if I liked this dress I wouldn't be able to walk two steps down the aisle before he had me covered up in his suit jacket."

"Next!" Maggie shouted. They watched as Michonne walked back into the dressing room to change into another dress.

"Maggie, you have no vision. She looked great in that dress. Who cares what Rick will think"

""She cares. That's why were planning Michonne's wedding and not yours."

The women had been shopping at the upscale bridal boutique for about an hour. Michonne let them each pick a dress they'd like her to try on and she picked out a few herself. The complimentary champagne that Maggie and Andrea had been sipping on for 45 minutes had started to give them both a good buzz and unfiltered opinions.

"Alright Maggie, this ones your pick." Michonne came out wearing an off white chiffon A-line gown with cap sleeves and a drop waist.

"Ahh. You look so pretty. I think I'm gonna cry." Maggie said while dabbing at her eyes to keep the tears from spilling.

"It is really pretty. Sweet almost. I hate it." They all turned towards Andrea with shocked expressions. "It's just not you. Not for your wedding at least."

"I agree with Andrea." Ms. Evelyn chimed in. "Michonne, I've seen the way my son looks at you and there's a certain area that he likes to look at more than others. This dress just doesn't hug the curves that he likes."

"Well look at you Ms. Evelyn. She knows her stuff, Michonne. Next!" Andrea loudly said.

"Sorry." Michonne mouthed to Maggie as she made her way back to the dressing room. It took 10 minutes for Michonne to come back out of the dressing room. They all waited with baited breath for the third dress reveal. When she finally stepped up on the platform she was startled by the silence. The white off the shoulder crepe sheath style dress was low in the back and hugged her curves to perfection.

"Holy shit Michonne. Sorry Ms. Evelyn." Andrea apologized for her language. "You look hot."

"You look amazing. Your ass is amazing." Maggie said. "You've got good taste Michonne."

"This is Ms. Evelyn's pick."

"I know what my Richard would like to see you in." She started to tear up. "You look so beautiful."

"Rick is gonna faint when he sees you in this dress. In a good way." Maggie said

Michonne looked t her reflection in the mirror and tried to picture Rick on their wedding day. She could see it so clearly, him in his suit smiling when he saw her walk down the aisle. She couldn't wait for him to see her in this dress and to be his wife. "I love it. This is the one."

"I agree." Maggie and Andrea said in unison.

After ordering the dress the ladies went to eat lunch at a nearby restaurant.

"You've got the house, the dress, have y'all set a date yet? Andrea asked

"We're waiting for everything to be finalized with the house first. We want the reception to also be a house warming."

"I can't believe how everything is just falling into place for you two. Even Morgan closing the gallery is working out for you."

"Yeah. I almost didn't believe it when Aaron emailed and told me that, it makes sense though. It's something he needs to do."

"Wait. What's happening to the gallery?" Maggie asked

"I forgot I didn't tell you. Morgan is closing the gallery. Well not exactly closing it. The storefront will be closed except for one weekend a month. Most of the sales are done through the online store anyways, so I'll just be working from home now."

"Wow. Is Morgan moving or something?" Maggie asked her

"He's going on some spiritual retreat that's going to take him around the world and he doesn't know when he'll be back. It'll be good for him. He's trusting Aaron and me with the gallery, he let everyone else go."

"So you'll be working from home? You don't think you'll get bored?" Andrea asked her.

"Not at all. I'll still be working but I won't have to fight traffic daily, just twice every other month. With us moving to King County that's a 30-minute commute that I don't have to make everyday. I won't miss that at all. And I've got a friend who's going to tech me how to garden." She looked at Maggie and winked. I have plenty of time to find things to get into so I won't be bored."

"And lots of time to raise my grand babies when they get here."

"Is that what you're waiting for Ms. Evelyn, for Michonne to start popping out babies."

"I am. The wedding is just a technicality. Michonne and Richard have been married for a while now. I saw the signs the first time I saw them together." She smiled at Michonne lovingly. "I mean look at her. She's gorgeous and my Richard is pretty easy on the eyes too; handsome just like his daddy." She looked over at Michonne again. "My grand babies are going to be breathtaking."

"Ms. Evelyn, you and your husband were married for a long time. What advice do you have for Michonne for a long lasting marriage?" Maggie asked

"I just have one piece of advice. The same piece of advice that was given to me by my granddaddy, he and my grandmother were married for 62 years before he passed. He told me that the key to a happy marriage is to not keep score. You make your vows to become one, to become a team and that's how you have work; as a team, together."

"Wow. I need to write that down."

"Oh god Andrea, if you can't remember _work as a team_ , you've got bigger issues than I thought. " Maggie snidely said to her.

* * *

Michonne was sitting on the couch watching the 10 o'clock news when Rick came home looking worn out.

"Hard day?" She asked him as he sat down on the couch. She helped him take off his jacket and boots before returning to her spot on the couch.

"Man, there's been a rash of home burglaries since the New Year started. People still don't understand that you can't leave your empty 60 inch plasma TV box out on the curb for all the thieves to see. It's been a lot of reports and paperwork." He reached for her foot and started rubbing it. "How about you? You have any luck with dress shopping?"

"I did. I got lucky and found the perfect one my first trip out thanks to your mama. She's got great taste. Did you eat already?" She asked noticing the late hour. "Hmmm that feels good."

"Yeah, I ate. Oh I got something to show you." He pulled out his phone and opened his photos. "When I was going back to the station after following up on a call, I drove past this little chapel that sits back off in a field." He handed her his phone and she swiped through the pictures. "I've probably seen the chapel hundreds of times, but never thought much of it till today. And as luck would have it there was someone there. I met this old man by the name of Charles and he said he's been keeping up the maintenance on it for 40 years."

"Rick it's beautiful. What is it used for?"

"Nothing much. He just doesn't want it to become overgrown and rundown. He offered it to us for the wedding if we want it. It seats about 30 people" Michonne kept gazing at the pictures in awe of the stone exterior and colorful stained glass windows. The stone floor accentuated the dark wood of the pews. "Why don't you go by and see it tomorrow?"

"Do you like it?" She asked Rick

"It seems like just what we've been looking for."

"Then this is the place."

"You don't want to look at it?" Rick questioned

"I don't need to. I trust you. I guess we need to set a date then."

"I guess so. Come here." She moved over and he lifted his leg onto the couch so that she could settle her back against his chest. "Have you thought about it much?"

"A little, but it kind of depends on all the other things in our lives, your job, my dress, the new house."

"My job won't be a problem. Hopefully the house stuff won't take that long. Good news is we already have our passports so all we have to do is book the flight for the honeymoon when we're ready. You think about a date and I'll think about the honeymoon. "

"The important stuff huh?"

"Yep."

"Your mama said we have to work as a team if our marriage is gonna work."

"Did she? Was she giving out marriage advice today?"

"Yep. Work together as a team and no keeping score."

"You know I think I knew that you were the one that first night I moved in and you had my favorite beer in the fridge." He was holding her hand playing with her engagement ring. "You were feisty, still are, but that smile of yours told me that you had a softer side. You were different. You didn't play the damsel in distress game to try to get a man. I liked that. I liked the sparkle in your eyes that night we went to the gallery. And your ass was amazing in that dress you wore. I knew Ezekiel didn't have a chance."

"Oh really. Then why didn't you say anything before I went on a date with him?"

"I did eventually."

"Yeah you did. You told me that I wasn't available to anyone. I knew he didn't have a chance too. I was thinking about you the whole time during the date. I wondered if Jessie was making you laugh, or making you scratch your beard as you thought through an answer to some dumb ass question I'm sure she asked you."

"Good thing there's nothing funny about owls." He squeezed her waist with his hands then wrapped his arms around her. "And now you're mine." His lips found the sweet spot under her ear.

"And you're mine."

"Team Grimes." He said into her ear.

"Team Grimes? I like that."

* * *

Michonne was in the kitchen making Rick breakfast when she started to smile and shake her head.

"Is something funny?" Rick asked startling her. "Sorry, thought you heard me come down." He hadn't gotten dressed for work yet and was only wearing pajama pants, Michonne wearing the matching shirt.

"Not with your ninja moves, I didn't. I was just thinking about how I'm up cooking for my man like some 1960's housewife."

"You know you don't have to do that. I did pretty good making my own breakfast before we met."

"I'm not complaining about it. The funny part is that I like it. I like taking care of you even though you're more than capable of doing it yourself." She plated up his sausage and eggs and walked with him to the dining table.

"I like taking care of you too. I hate doing the dishes, but I know you like to see me elbow deep in the suds while my shirt is off." He smiled at her. And I know you can take out the trash, but if I do it, maybe I'll get one more swivel of your hips when you ride me."

"You're trying to start something aren't you?"

"I might be. Is it working?" They both turned when Michonne's phone started to ring.

"I'll tell you in a second. She walked to the counter to grab her phone, she felt Rick behind her when she leaned over to pick it up. "Rick." She said in response to the hardness that was pressed up against her ass.

"Answer the phone, it's Susan." He said as he looked over her shoulder at her call screen while lifting up the bottom of the shirt she wore with nothing underneath.

"Hey Susan." Michonne said after tapping the answer button and speaker option, trying to steady her voice as Rick ran his fingers through her already slick folds.

"Good Morning Michonne. I was hoping to catch you before you left for work. Is this a good time?"

"Now is fine, Rick is here too." She quietly exhaled a sigh.

"Hey Susan. You got some news for us?" He pushed into Michonne slowly knowing if he went too fast he would give them away.

"Oh hey Rick, I'm glad I got you too. Ya'll weren't busy were you?"

"Not too much." He could see Michonne's face in the toaster and she was biting her lip to keep quiet.

"Oh good. The inspection report came in, you two are golden. As soon as you can come by the office we can get the last papers signed and get those keys in your hands." Rick continued to plunge in and out of Michonne as slow as he could take it.

"Oh that's good." Michonne moaned.

"Yeah. You okay Michonne?"

"So good." Michonne said as calmly as she could

Rick could see her struggle and though amusing, he really wanted to hear her scream out his name, and Susan's voice had become annoying at the moment. "We'll see you later on Susan."

"Okay. Congratulations. See you later." Rick pressed end call button before Susan hung up.

"Fuck!Rick. You are in so much trouble. Ohhh!"

"It seems like, from my position, you're the one that's in trouble." He held tighter to her hips and picked up his pace reaching that deep spot that he knew would get her to scream his name.

"Rick! Shit. Right there! Rick!" He slowed up his pace to tease her, to make her squirm a bit. She squeezed her walls around him knowing he couldn't take the added tightness for long.

"Damn it Michonne." He placed a hand on her shoulder and deepened his strokes loving the way her ass jiggled with the quicker pace. He started to feel the tingle of his release and was delighted when he felt hers suddenly rock her body. She shook with each wave of her orgasm and then again with his. For a moment he couldn't do anything but rub his hand up and down her back under the shirt of his she wore, the smooth and warm skin almost hypnotizing to him. Michonne was still bent over the counter; afraid her legs might betray her if she decided to move.

"How am I supposed to look at Susan with a straight face now? "She asked him sounding very mumbled against the countertop. She took a deep breath as Rick pulled out of her slowly.

"Let's go grab a shower, don't want to keep Susan waiting."

Rick and Michonne took separate cars to Susan's office so that Rick could go to work afterwards. Once all the paperwork was signed Susan handed the keys to Rick who handed them to Michonne. "Congratulations you two. You are officially homeowners." Susan declared as Rick kissed Michonne and hugged her tightly.

"That's one thing down. Shit Rick. You own a house, an awesome house, with me. We own a house." Michonne started to tear up as they stood outside in the parking lot of the realtor's office.

"Oh don't start. These are happy tears right?"

She nodded her head to say yes and Rick placed her face in his hands. "Very happy tears." She said against his lips. "You make me very happy."

"That's all I want to do."

"Get to work before I start sobbing." She gently pushed him towards his truck. "I'm okay." He hugged her tightly inhaling the scent of her hair and fallen tears. "I'm gonna go get your mama and show her the house."

"Alright. I'll call you later and check on you. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good day."

* * *

"Michonne, this is the house. It's beautiful. It's so big. Look at this porch. Does it wrap all around the house?" Ms. Evelyn asked Michonne as the house came into view the closer they drove to it from the long driveway.

"Yes it does. Wait till you see the inside." Michonne gave Ms. Evelyn the grand tour of the house. Every room and every square foot of the house was inspected and approved by Ms. Evelyn. She fell in love with it just like Michonne and Rick did. She was able to see their future between those walls and she was very excited and eager for it to start.

"I take it you like the house?" Michonne asked her.

"Ha. Like it? I love it. Thanksgiving is going to be so fun here this year."

"Oh goodness. Already making plans for Thanksgiving. We're gonna need a really big table."

"If it's warm enough, you can set it up outside." Ms. Evelyn suggested

"Let's go outside and see if there's a good spot for that. Just in case." Michonne said as she started to get a vague picture in her head of an outdoors family feast.

The women walked around trying to find the perfect spot to set up a table that would fit a large group.

"I can see it now. A long wooden table right here in the grass, foliage and candles down the center of it. Rick at the head of the table and you to his right. Everyone laughing and smiling, breaking bread together. It'll be the stuff dreams are made of."

"I like how you think Ms. Evelyn. That sounds like the perfect family dinner."


	18. Chapter 18

"I can't believe y'all decided to do this. The bachelorette party is supposed to be separate from the bachelor party. Y'all just had to do a coed one. You can't have a stripper with your husband to be looking on."

"Andrea, chill. The party is going great. Here have another shot. As a matter of fact, take one over there to one of the guys. Maybe if they get enough liquor in them, you'll get that dance after all." Maggie handed Andrea a shot and watched her knock it back before she walked towards the guys with the extra shot and sashay of her hips. "Michonne, don't listen to her, this is great everyone's having a good time."

"Thanks. We really didn't want a big fuss anyway, just our friends having a good time. Did you meet everyone yet?"

"Everyone except the guy over there with the long hair. He doesn't talk much."

"Oh that's Daryl. I just met him myself not too long ago. He grew up with Rick and Shane. Rick said he hunts a lot and he's your hook up for squirrel if you need it."

"Squirrel? I'll keep that in mind when the world ends. Looks like Andrea found someone to dance for her." They both looked over at Andrea who was sitting in a chair watching her dancer.

"Oh god, Shane. I'm gonna try not to look too long." Michonne laughed and took another sip of her drink. Rick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Maggie, you over her getting Michonne drunk?"

"Not me. I think she's doing that all on her own."

"I'm not drunk, but I am starting to feel a nice warm buzz."

"Let me guess, Southern Comfort and cherry coke?" Rick asked

"You know me so well. Want some?" She offered the drink to him and watched as he took it from her and downed the nearly half full glass. "Rick!"

"You offered it. Come on." He grabbed her hand. "We're playing pool, loser buys drinks. Come on Maggie. You and Michonne against me and Glenn."

"You're on. Come on Michonne, this should be fun." They made their way to the pool table where Glenn had already started to chalk up his stick. Rick and Michonne decided to hold a coed party not trusting Shane or Andrea to throw a party that wouldn't embarrass either of them. They were glad that not much objection was heard about the unusual party, not that they would care much if they did.

"Okay Glenn, I've only seen you deliver pizza, I don't see you delivering on a win tonight." Michonne teased him.

"I work best when I'm underestimated. Get ready to buy the bar ladies."

"That's big talk Glenn." Michonne said as she racked up the balls. Maggie looked over at Rick who was more interested in the way Michonne was bent over the table than he was of Glenn's boisterous hyped up talk. "You ready Maggie? We break first."

"Why do y'all go first?" Glenn asked

"Fine, y'all can go first. Break Glenn."

They all soon found out that Glenn was all talk. A few scratches and missed balls later and Maggie was walking Glenn to the bar to buy her a drink.

"I guess it's just you and me then."

"Looks like it. We making a new wager?" Rick asked Michonne

"We can. What do you feel like playing for?"

Rick looked at her and then towards the ceiling before settling his eyes on her lips. "Winner gets kisses anywhere they want."

"That's the wager? Sounds like a regular Tuesday night to me. As a matter of fact we did that the other night." Michonne told him

"Okay smart ass, what do you want to wager?" He licked his lips as he waited for her reply

"Winner gets whatever they want whenever they want."

"That sounds like a regular night to me too." He cut her off.

"On our honeymoon." She added

"Our honeymoon, whatever and whenever?"

"And wherever." She finished

"Sounds like a win win to me." He racked the balls and stepped back so she could break them. Rick watched her intently, loving the way her body bent at the waist when she leaned over to hit her stripped balls. The smooth way the pool stick glided through her hand was almost sinful, giving him the most erotic thoughts. She was 4 for 4 and was leaning over to hit her 5th ball when Rick decided that he couldn't take being a spectator any longer. He came up behind her bending his body against hers, placing his hand on her hip and them down her thigh.

"Cheating is not allowed. As a matter of fact it's an automatic forfeit if you do."

"Michonne." He said low in her ear. "I will gladly take this lose." He pressed his growing erection against her denim clad ass and he heard her moan.

"Okay you two, break it up. It's time to go." Andrea told them

"Already? It's just 12:30?" Michonne looked at her watch and frowned as she realized the late hour.

"Yes. Already. Give Rick a kiss. You've got to get your beauty sleep. We'll be wait for you by the door, you've got seven minutes." Andrea started to walk off. "And no sneaking off for a quickie." She shouted back to them

"She's killing me you know that." Rick said about Andrea. "We really have to spend tonight apart? I don't like it."

"I don't either." Michonne placed her arms around his shoulders and ran her hands through his hair. "I don't even remember what it's like to sleep without you near me." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's just for the night." She kissed him on the lips, just a peck to try to remove his scowl. He looked in her brown eyes and smiled before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, not caring who was watching. The kiss was deep and passionate and ended with a squeeze of her backside that made her giggle. "I'll see you tomorrow at the chapel." She grabbed his hand and they walked to the door where Andrea was waiting, tapping her foot while she checked her watch.

"Andrea, I just want you to know that I hate this idea and don't understand it at all."

"Stop being such a baby Rick. We'll be at my place for the night. I'm sure you can survive without Michonne for a while."

"Don't worry Rick, we'll take good care of her." Maggie told him reassuringly

"Thank you Maggie." Rick said to her, liking her answer way more than the one Andrea gave. Michonne leaned up and kissed him one more time as Andrea began to tug on her arm.

"Next time you kiss me, I'll be your wife."

"Make sure y'all are on time Shane." Andrea stressed

"Stop being so damn bossy. He'll be there. Just don't have him waiting on y'all all day."

"Alright, let's go. We'll see y'all tomorrow." Maggie kissed Glenn and waved to Rick and Shane before walking out the door.

* * *

"Okay. One last shot to celebrate Michonne's last night as a single woman."

"I thought I was supposed to be getting my beauty sleep." Michonne said through a yawn.

"You will after this shot. Even though I'm not standing as the maid of honor, I'm still taking my duties very seriously. Now bottoms up." The women each took the shot and blew out a breath as the burning sensation hit their chests.

"What the hell was that?" Maggie said

"Don't worry about it. It'll help us sleep. Come on." They all hopped into Andrea's bed ready to go to sleep, but still restless. "Michonne, remember when we used to lay in bed and complain that there were no good men left on earth?" Andrea asked her.

Michonne laughed. "It was like a weekly thing, after every bad date. Remember that awful double date where the guys pulled out condoms and asked if we were into group sex?"

"Oh my god. I'm still trying to block that from my memory. Thanks for bringing it up."

"They actually did that? Y'all slapped them didn't you?" Maggie asked

"We accidentally spilled our drinks in their laps." Michonne said. "Stupid asses."

"I'm so glad I met Glenn before I had to deal with a bunch of bad dates. Believe it or not, I'm pretty good with a weapon from growing up on a farm. I might of had to cut one of those guys."

"Not our sweet Maggie?" Andrea said surprised and impressed. "You two had it so easy. All you did was order a pizza and you found your guy, Maggie. All Michonne had to do was have an amazing friend like me to make her live with some stranger who's going to be her husband tomorrow."

"So the moral of the story is to eat more pizza and have shitty friends." Michonne laughed and Maggie laughed too.

"Fuck both of y'all! Take your asses to sleep." Andrea said feigning anger and trying not to laugh also.

* * *

"The stylist is here ladies!" Ms. Evelyn shouted to them from the front door. "Just go on into the kitchen, they're all in there."

"Yes ma'am."

After waking up at Andrea's house, the women drove to Ms. Evelyn's to get ready for the wedding. Michonne was put in phone jail when Andrea took her phone away when she saw her trying to text a good morning message to Rick. Andrea was adamant that Michonne not waste time with her phone and that everything was being taken care of. The caterer and party planner were already over at the new house setting up and her and Rick would be okay not talking to each other for a few more hours. Glancing up at the clock Michonne saw that it was 9:30 and the wedding started at 1.

"Hey, Sasha. You ready to transform us?" Andrea asked a little groggy. "This is Maggie and you just met Ms. Evelyn, the mother of the groom. This is the bride, Michonne." Michonne smiled at her, relieved that Andrea had chosen a stylist with natural hair and would know what to do with her locs.

"Looks like some of ya'll need transforming more than others." Sasha said about the bags under Andrea's eyes. "Who's going first?" "I do hair before make up." Sasha told them

"Ms. Evelyn, why don't you go first them you can call and talk to Rick so this one doesn't go crazy. I'm still finishing my coffee. I might need another cup." Andrea looked at herself in the mirror Sasha had just set up on the table. "And a lot of concealer."

Sasha had Ms. Evelyn, Maggie and Andrea's hair and make up done and was working on Michonne's make up while they went to get dressed. Since the chapel was so small, Michonne and Rick decided to not have their best man and maid of honor stand with them. Everyone would sit in the pews during the ceremony and only Rick and Michonne and the officiant would be at the front of the chapel. She let them pick whatever color dress they wanted and Maggie choose light green and Andrea choose a vintage teal color. They came back into the kitchen dressed and aweing over Michonne's hair and make up. Sasha styled her locs into a low bun that swept to the right side of her neck and she placed Swarovski crystals throughout her hair, which caught the light whenever she moved her head. She kept the make up simple, extra coats of waterproof mascara and just a deep red lip that Sasha swore was kiss proof.

"You guys look beautiful." Michonne said to Maggie and Andrea. "Where's Ms. Evelyn?"

"She's on the phone with Rick. Pep talk I think. You look amazing. Sasha, can you come to my house every morning?" Andrea asked her

"Why does Rick need a pep talk?" Michonne asked worried.

"Because this one took your phone away." Ms. Evelyn said as she walked into the kitchen wearing a champagne colored chiffon dress that went down to her ankles, looking very much the southern mother of the groom. "I had to explain to him that you weren't answering your phone because Andrea wouldn't let you have it."

"See what you did Andrea?" Michonne asked her

"Relax. You were able to talk him off the ledge weren't you Ms. Evelyn?"

"Thankfully I was, because he was on his way over here. I heard that truck of his start in the background."

"Oh god. You owe him an apology Andrea." Maggie told her

"Fine. I'll tell him I'm sorry after the ceremony. Come on; let's get you dressed." Sasha started gathering up her tools and make up kit while Andrea and Maggie went to the back to help Michonne with her dress. They choose Rick's old room to dress Michonne in.

"I can't wait to see Rick's face when he see's you. You said Aaron was having Eric help him with the photography, right?" Maggie asked Michonne

"Yeah, probably for that reason, to get both of our reactions at the same time."

"Shit Michonne. Where did you find this bra set? Rick is gonna fall to his knees when he gets you out of this dress."

"I'm sure that's what she's going for." Maggie added. "Just step into it so we can zip it up and Andrea can stop ogling at your body."

"Whatever? Where are your shoes?" Andrea asked, noticing how the dress dragged on the floor.

"In the orange bag on the floor, can you grab my earrings too?"

"Blue heels? I like them."

"They're navy and they match his suit. Also makes me the perfect height to kiss him without getting on my tippy toes."

"Which just means you won't catch a cramp while kissing him and we have to endure the slob fest for longer than usual." Andrea scoffed

"Just give me my shoes so we can go and I can get married. We've got 45 minutes to get to the chapel."

* * *

Pulling up to the quaint chapel slowly to make sure Rick wasn't waiting outside, Andrea parked in a spot close enough to the chapel to walk, but still out of view from the door. Maggie was on the phone with Glenn making sure everyone was in place and Rick was not trying to come outside. Andrea left Michonne and Ms. Evelyn in the car while she went in to see that all the guests were in place and the officiant was ready. She came back out a few minutes later letting Michonne know that everyone was ready.

"Okay Ms. Evelyn, once you get to the door, Rick will be there to walk you to your seat. Don't try to peek Michonne. I had Sasha come to do touch ups and she's going to close the doors after you walk in, Ms. Evelyn. When the music starts, she's going to open them again and then that's your cue to walk down the aisle. Any questions about that?"

"Sounds simple enough." Michonne said as she let out a slow breath trying to regulate her breathing.

"This is it honey. Ms. Evelyn Said. "Now don't you be nervous. This was meant to be. I always wanted a daughter and I'm so happy that you can fill that position by being my Richard's wife. Today is just for ya'll, for your story. Isn't that what ya'll say? I'll see you inside." She gave Michonne a hug and went to walk towards the door. Michonne saw the door open, but wasn't able to see Rick who was blocked by the shadow the oversized heavy wooden door cast on him. When she saw Sasha walk out and the doors close, she got out of the car and walked with her bouquet of blue stargazer lilies to stand beside her.

"He's handsome. And looks a little nervous." Sasha told her

"That makes two of us. I'm just ready to see those blue eyes of his. You promise this mascara is waterproof?"

"Well sounds like the music has started. You ready?" Sasha watched Michonne blow out her nervous breath and nod her head yes.

Rick watched the doors open and saw Michonne step forward, but was unable to see her face until she stepped closer. Once in sight his audible gasp was heard throughout the small chapel. He watched her as she walked to him in her white dress, shoulders and neck exposed, smiling at him, that smile that was only reserved for him. He had to talk himself out of running to her and meeting her half way down the aisle. The small number of guests saw that Rick and Michonne only had eyes for each other in that moment. They might as well not have even been there, because they didn't notice anyone sitting in the pews. Once she was a foot away from him, He extended his hand and she took it without hesitation, handing her bouquet to whoever was on her left. She was too busy staring at Rick to notice if it was Andrea or Maggie.

"Hey." He whispered to her when she was standing in front of him. "You're beautiful." He moved to kiss her, but the officiant cleared his throat and Rick and Michonne finally noticed that they had an audience.

"Good afternoon everyone. It looks like we have a ceremony to perform and two eager people ready for me to do just that, so lets get started." The officiant gave a short speech about long lasting love and the marriage being one of the toughest jobs a person will ever have, but also the most rewarding. There were other things said, but neither Rick or Michonne heard them, both lost in each others eyes, waiting for the magic words of I do, rings and you may kiss the bride. "Rick. Rick."

"Yeah?" Rick looked at him confused and irritated that he had called his name and broken the trance Michonne had on him.

"Do you take Michonne to be your lawfully wedding wife?"

"Yes! I do."

Michonne echoed those same words when it was her turn, her eyes glassy with tears on the verge of spilling out.

"With the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the…"

Rick's lips were on Michonne before the word bride was uttered. He kissed her and they both forgot about the other eyes on them again. She kissed him back opening her mouth to invite him in as her fingers wove through his hair, his hand found its rightful place on her backside. When the clapping and hollering started Rick moved his hands up to her neck and broke the kiss. Peppering her lips with a few pecks before smiling at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grimes."

The shouts and hollering got louder and Rick and Michonne walked down the aisle hand in hand until they were outside where they resumed the kiss that they started moments ago. They noticed Eric and Aaron walk past them only because they could hear the click of the cameras.

"Oh my god you two. Could you come up for air?" Andrea said to them. When they did notice everyone around them all they could see was pink, white, yellow and red rose petals bring thrown in the air all around them. They looked up at colorful sendoff and laughed as their guest collapsed on them with their well wishes and congratulations.

When all the guests left to go back to Rick and Michonne's new house, they stayed at the chapel, wanting and needing to talk, just the two of them.

"You first my wife." Rick said as he allowed Michonne to walk in the chapel first. They walked to a center pew before sitting, Rick sitting near the aisle like a proper gentleman.

"You're my husband." Michonne said to him as she looked into his eyes rememorizing all the parts of them for what could be the millionth time. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not enough. I like feeling your toes on my leg when I sleep. Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" He kissed her shoulder

"You did, thank you. Seeing you in this suit makes my mouth water. This might be my second favorite thing to see you in."

"Oh yeah? What's the first?"

"Besides you wearing nothing. Your uniform is the first." He kissed her shoulder again. "Hey Rick,"

"Yeah?"

"We're married." She turned her head to lay it on his shoulder and he started playing with her new ring, a simple band that matched her engagement ring as well as the ring that he wore.

"You have got to be the sexiest wife in the world." He nuzzled his nose into her neck and reached his hand down to feel her smooth legs under her long dress.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Her eyes closed when she felt his tongue on her collarbone.

"It was a long night without you and right now I'm trying to make love to my wife. What do you have under this dress?" His hand touched the delicate lace that touched her hips.

"In the chapel Rick?"

"Do you see anyone else here, Michonne? We won't get any time alone when we get back to the house." He watched as Michonne worked things out in her head, quickly coming to the conclusion that her need for Rick was as great as his need for her and their needs outweighed any type of propriety at the moment. The bottom of her dress was brought up around her waist and her panties were pulled off. Rick's pants were unbuttoned and pulled down enough to allow him to pull his hungry, aching manhood out, gripping the base to make her descent easier. Michonne steadied herself by holding onto his shoulders as she straddled him and lowered herself down with the help of his hands on her hips. "Fuuuck." Rick gripped her hips tight feeling his head lighten as her warmth and wetness swallowed him. "I love my wife. I love you." He moaned into her ear

"Yeah. My husband feels so good." Michonne moaned. "I love you." The slow circles she made with her hips were enough to bring him to tears. "Rick." She whispered before his lips were on hers. She moaned as she tasted his tongue and her circles turned into a back and forth motion. Rick helped her move faster with his hands on her hips that soon moved to her ass. He could feel her starting to come undone and couldn't wait to see his wife cum, he couldn't wait to cum in his wife.

"There you go baby. Fuck!"

"Rick. Ohh. Ohh." One of her hands held onto the back of the pew and her other hand gripped onto his hair. Her eyes found his and she exploded, feeling her walls clinch all around him. His grip on her hips never faltered as he chased his own release. "I love you."

"I love you too. Shiiiittt." He buried his head into her shoulder and sent his seed deep inside her with a low guttural moan. He felt Michonne shake with laughter as his eyes tried to focus on their surroundings. "What's so funny?"

"We're supposed to wait for the wedding night."

"Well I couldn't wait. Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?"

"Yes you did?" She kissed his lips again. "I hear a car."

"Oh shit. That's probably Charles to lock up." He helped Michonne to stand and was handing her back her panties when Charles walked in so he stuck them in his pocket.

"Hey. I didn't think you'd still be here. Is this the misses?" Charles said as he pointed his thumb towards Michonne.

"Yes sir. This is my wife Michonne." She walked forward to him and shook his hand

"It's so nice to meet you. Thank you so letting us use the chapel. It's lovely. It was perfect for our wedding."

"You're very welcome ma'am. I hope you two have a very happy and fruitful marriage."

"Thank you Charles. We'll let you lock up. We have quite a few people waiting for us at home." Rick held Michonne's hand and led her out the front door to his truck where he opened the door for her and heard his phone ringing. She grabbed it from the console and saw all his missed calls, texts and voicemails.

"Rick. They've been blowing up your phone. We're an hour late. I'm surprised your mama hasn't sent out a search party."

"They can wait." He kissed her before closing the door and walking to his side to get in. Michonne was rummaging through the glove compartment as he closed the door. "What are you looking for?"

"Napkins or a towel. You're starting to drip out of me and you took my panties so there's nothing to stop it."

He opened the center console and handed her a stack of small rectangular napkins. "I'm keeping the panties."

* * *

"It's about damn time y'all got here. We've been waiting for the longest time. What took y'all so long?"

"Well Shane if you have to know, we got caught up talking to Charles, the man that takes care of the chapel. We just got to talking and lost track of time." He looked at Michonne to make sure his semi lie was okay. Her smile told him that what he said was totally believable.

"Oh good y'all are here. Come on this way so we all can start eating." Andrea said.

"Y'all haven't eaten yet? You didn't have to wait for us."

"Yes we did. Ms. Evelyn wouldn't let us touch any of the food until the bride and groom were here. I'm starving."

The food was served and Michonne and Rick were able to sit by themselves at a table that was set up just for them. The other guests sat at round tables that were covered in white table clothes around the expansive yard. Once everyone had food in their bellies Rick's words came true. He watched Michonne being whisked away by friends and well-wishers in one direction while he was pulled in the opposite direction. For 45 minutes they each entertained their guests and accepted marriage advice from Ms. Evelyn's friends. Glancing at each other from across the room frequently. It was time to cut the cake and they were next to each other again. Michonne fed a small piece of cake to Rick and Michonne ate the small piece offered to her from him. Licking his thumb to remove the icing from it.

"Behave." He whispered to her when he leaned down and kissed her lips. She shook her head no and smiled as she brought her champagne glass to her lips. They heard bells and then Ms. Evelyn spoke.

"Can we have the bride and groom to the dance floor for the first dance." Rick took Michonne's hand and led her to the large square dance floor that was made up of wood. The string quartet that the wedding planner hired began to play and a string version of Tennessee Whiskey was heard through out the property. Rick held Michonne close by the small of her back holding her right hand to his chest while her left hand draped across his shoulder.

"Today has been perfect." She told him.

"It has been, although, I'm ready for all these people to go now."

"A little while longer. We have a lifetime together let them enjoy the rest of the night with us."

"I'd rather not. I'm making a speech in an hour and then I'm kicking everyone out."

"Rick. Be nice."

"I'll say please." He kissed her and smiled at her surprised expression from his future plans. He looked to the sky and saw the sun starting to go down. "It's almost our wedding night. I plan to use every moment of it."

"Thank you all for joining Michonne and me today for such a special time in our lives. There are a couple people here who we owe a great deal of thanks to. Andrea and Shane." He held up his glass of bourbon to them. "Thank you for having such a crazy unthought-out plan that allowed Michonne and I to meet just 8 months ago. I knew at about month 2 that I was going to marry her and I'm just so happy that she agreed. I'll spend the rest of my life making sure she's always smiling; her smile is one of my favorite things about her." He chanced a look at Michonne and her tears made him choke up a bit. "With that said. Thank you all again for sharing this day with us."

"Thank you." Michonne said through her tears. "We took a chance and started this journey that has been like riding the fastest most exciting roller coaster and there's no way I want to get off. Our story is my favorite and I can't wait for the next chapter."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I had so much fun writing uncomplicated Michonne and Rick. They are my happy place. I'll be writing a sequel to this so don't worry. This isn't the last of their story.**


End file.
